What If?
by brandygirldc
Summary: What if Blaine and Kurt had made some different choices after Kurt moved to New York? What if Blaine didn't cheat on Kurt? What if Blaine goes back to Dalton Academy? What if Kurt realizes what he has done to Blaine? What if Kurt is the one that fights for their relationship? Follow along and see what happens when the boys deal with their different choices and the what ifs of life.
1. Chapter 1

_**I do no own glee. I would appreciate any comments you have concerning this story.**_

* * *

><p>What If?<p>

Chapter 1 - Needs a Push

Kurt graduated from high school a few months ago and his dream to move to New York City has been put on hold and placed on the back burner since he didn't get accepted into NYADA. While he waits a few months before reapplying to NYADA Kurt decides to enroll at Lima Community College and take some basic courses to get them out of the way.

He also gets a job at the Lima Bean, (though he hates it) so he can start saving for his future in New York. Kurt hates to see Blaine come into the Lima Bean because he doesn't like his boyfriend seeing him as a loser who works at the Lima Bean. Kurt hates the sympathetic looks he gets from Blaine when he leaves with his coffee because Blaine senses the uncomfortable feeling in the air also when Kurt is working.

Blaine is excited about starting his senior year at McKinley High. He knows it is going to be strange since Kurt and most of his friends have moved on to college or life after high school. Blaine knows he is basically alone now at McKinley after transferring from Dalton Academy last year to be near Kurt. But he feels alright about it because he has the glee club to get him through and they are the reigning Show Choir National Champions so they will be the popular kids on campus. Blaine is at school, since his senior year began yesterday and he is surprised to see Kurt wandering around the halls of McKinley. He is going over to talk to Kurt when he notices some students looking at Kurt with strange looks on their faces and pointing at him while they ask each other. "Why is he here? Didn't he graduate last year? He must be desperate if the high point of his day is coming back to his high school the year after he graduated." Blaine feels bad for Kurt, he knows what Kurt is trying to do. He's trying to get himself ready for New York next year, but he also knows that Kurt is not happy because he is still in Lima. Blaine decides he needs to have a talk with Kurt before he wastes a year in Lima being miserable. After talking to Kurt for a few minutes before his English class Blaine spends the rest of the day thinking about Kurt. Blaine walks into the choir room for glee club practice when he sees Kurt organizing the sheet music on the floor and realizes he has to help Kurt move on. "Kurt, if you're not busy why don't we have dinner together tonight?" Blaine suggests. "Okay, that sounds like a plan." Kurt replies. "I'll pick you up at 6 o'clock and dress casual." Blaine explains to Kurt as he goes and sits down next to Artie and they begin to warm up by singing scales as Kurt finishes organizing the sheet music.

It is 6 o'clock and Kurt is coming out of the house looking sharp as he gets into the passenger side of Blaine's car. Blaine pulls out of the driveway and heads to some place, but Kurt doesn't know where. Blaine drives to a park and says. "We're here so let's get out." Blaine informs Kurt as he gets out of the car and takes out a blanket and a wooden picnic basket from the backseat of the car that Kurt had not noticed. The two boys walk towards a large oak tree and Blaine stops underneath it. He spreads out the red plaid blanket and places the picnic basket on it before he motions for Kurt to sit down with him sitting criss-crossed on the blanket. "This is a wonderful surprise because picnics are one of my most favorite things to do." Kurt says while Blaine takes out some baked chicken, cheese and crackers, fruit, and raw vegetables. He then takes out some plates, utensils, napkins and two bottles of water as Kurt watches him empty the basket. "This looks delicious which is good because I am very hungry." Kurt says as his mouth starts to water. "That's good because I brought plenty." Blaine says with a smile on his face as he wants to enjoy every minute of this time together with Kurt before it ends. Kurt takes a plate and puts some of everything on it. He starts to eat and says. "Mmmm this tastes so good Blaine." After they finish eating and sharing their news of the day Kurt notices a look on Blaine's face that worries him. "Okay Blaine, spill it. Why are we having this lovely picnic on a Wednesday night? I can see it on your face Blaine. Something is bothering you so start talking." Kurt orders as he sets down his plate and gives Blaine his full attention.

"Kurt you know I love you right?" Blaine says as Kurt answers. "Yes" As he shakes his head up and down. "Kurt, you need to leave. You need to go to New York and follow your dream. You are not happy here, no matter how many times you tell me you are. When you are unhappy I can't be happy. Going to New York will make you happy so you need to do it. If you are honest with yourself Kurt you will agree with me." Blain explains. "But what am I supposed to do there? NYADA didn't accept me." Kurt reminds Blaine. "You can do the same thing you are doing here. Get a job and go to the community college and take some basic courses. At least you are in New York and starting to live your dream. You will be happy and I'll be happy for you." Blaine tells Kurt who asks. "What about us Blaine? You know what people say about long distant relationships. They don't last." Kurt laments. "We will have to stay together thru technology. We will talk on the phone, text, and skype. It is going to be hard not doubt about that, but if we are important enough to each other we can work it out." Blaine explains to Kurt. "You really think I should go to New York?" Kurt asks Blaine looking for reassurance. "Kurt, your dream is to live in New York City and be a performer on Broadway. You have to take your first step on the road towards your dream sometime Kurt. You will get to experience New York for a few months before you reapply to NYADA. I think you should go even though I will miss seeing you, touching you, and smelling you." Blaine says as he has moved closer to Kurt and is kissing his neck while holding his head. They hold each other lovingly for awhile before they notice it is getting dark. The boys begin to put their plates and food back into the basket and pick up their things before they head back to the car.

Blaine drives Kurt home in silence as he ponders what to do. Blaine pulls into the driveway and turns the car off when Kurt says. "Blaine, I think you are right. As much as I will miss you I need to go to New York. I can't believe you gave this gift to me. You gave me the push I needed so I could move on. How did I ever get such an understanding and supportive boyfriend as you? Once you graduate you will come and join me in New York City and we will start our future together." Kurt tells Blaine looking forward to the day they are together. The boys kiss goodbye as Kurt heads into his house to talk with his Dad. Blaine puts the car in reverse and backs out of the driveway and heads home with tears in his eyes and a pain in his heart.

Kurt sees Carol and his Dad sitting in the living room watching the television. He walks in and asks. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" Burt turns the television off and they give Kurt their attention. "I want to talk to you about a discussion Blaine and I had and the decision I have made." After Kurt tells them about his discussion with Blaine and explains his decision Burt says. "Kurt, I know this is your decision and it is a big decision in your life. I want you to know that I will support you no matter what you decide and the truth is I agree with Blaine." Kurt stands and hugs his Dad and says. "I love you Dad." "I love you too Kurt." Burt says lovingly. "Well I guess that is it. I am moving to New York and I will leave in a week. I can't believe it. I'm going to do this. I need to call Rachael and tell her I'm coming." Kurt says as he runs upstairs happier than he has been in months. Burt hugs Carol will a tear in his eye and a pain in his heart knowing that his life is changing and will never be the same.

The week passes too quickly and Kurt, Blaine, and Burt find themselves standing at an airport gate with moist eyes. They have announced that boarding is allowed for Kurt's flight. Kurt hugs his Dad and tells him to take care of himself and that he loves him as tears fall from their eyes. The time is here. The moment they are not looking forward to. "Take New York by storm Kurt. We will make this work. I love you." Blaine says as they hug but never say that word. "I love you too Blaine. Stay safe and I will call you when I get there. Well I had better get going, Rachael is picking me up and she would be mad if I missed the flight." Kurt says as he finds it harder to leave than he thought it would. "This is the last call for boarding Flight 123 to New York." They hear through the speaker. With tears in his eyes he kisses Blaine one last time and hugs his Dad. He turns and runs to the runway not looking back. Kurt gets on the plane that will fly him to New York and his dream.

As soon as Kurt is out of sight Burt notices a heartbroken kid standing frozen in time, staring at the runway Kurt just ran down, his face is covered with tears. Burt goes over to Blaine and wraps his arms around him. "It will be alright Anderson." Burt says trying to help Blaine through this separation as he rubs his back while Blaine holds on to Burt with all his might and sobs onto his shoulder. Blaine doesn't notice the tears in Burt's eyes too.

The plane arrives and Rachael sees Kurt as he walks through the tunnel. "Welcome to New York City Kurt, the place where dreams come alive." Rachael says as they head to the baggage claim area. She gets to see Kurt taking his first steps towards making his New York City dream come true.


	2. Chapter 2 Let's Talk About It

_**Starting with Chapter 2 during Skype conversations Blaine's text will be bold and Kurt's text will be in italics. I think it makes it sound more like a conversation. Let me know what you think.**_

* * *

><p>What If?<p>

Chapter 2 – Let's Talk About It

After skyping for over an hour Blaine begins to end their conversation.

**"****I'm glad you got to New York City safe and sound Kurt. I am sure you and Rachael will enjoy yourselves looking for an apartment tomorrow and I really don't want to end this conversation, but I have a test in World History tomorrow and I need to study for it. I'll see you tomorrow and I hope you and Rachael are successful in your apartment search. I love you Kurt."** Blaine says as he looks at the screen to see Kurt.

_"__I love you too Blaine and I know you will do great on your test. Talk to you tomorrow." _Kurt says as he ends their skype date.

Blaine takes out a calendar and crosses out today's date. "One day closer Kurt, we are one day closer." Blaine says to himself as he puts the calendar away and starts studying.

At lunch the next day Blaine sees the other students laughing and talking with their friends. Blaine sits alone at the end of the table when Artie rolls up and asks. "What are you thinking about Blaine, you look like you are off in another world?" Artie asks his friend. "Artie, I've decided that I am no longer going to sit around and feel lonely. I am going to make my presence in this school known and let it mean something. So I am going to go and sign up to be in most of the clubs in this school. See you later Artie." Blaine says as he rushes out of the cafeteria and heads to the club bulletin board. Blaine starts signing his name and joins many of the clubs on the board. He even decides to run for Senior Class President. Blaine smiles when he finishes happy with his decision and can't wait to tell Kurt tonight.

The boys are both excited as they skype wanting to share about their day. Kurt tells Blaine all about the loft that he and Rachael will be sharing in Bushwick.

"_It's this huge empty space and I am going to love transforming it into our place." _

**"****With your taste Kurt I am sure it will look fantastic. I can't wait to see it. Hey **

**Kurt, guess what I did today at school? **

"Come on Kurt or we will be late to the play." Rachael yells loud enough that even

Blaine can hear her.

**"****I guess you need to go to Kurt." **Blaine says disappointed.

_I'm sorry Blaine I really want to hear about your day."_

"Kurt, come on! Say goodnight you can talk to Blaine tomorrow." She shouts exasperated as she comes into view and looks at Blaine directly. "Hi Blaine, bye Blaine" Rachael says as she ends their Skype date by closing Kurt's laptop. "Come on." She tells Kurt as she grabs his hand and leads him out. Blaine closes his laptop saddened since he didn't get the chance to tell Kurt about his decision to run for Senior Class President. "I'll tell him tomorrow. I can't wait to see his face when I tell him." Blaine thinks to himself.

The next few days finds Blaine busy with Sam since he decided that Sam would be his running mate. The two boys are in Blaine's room making posters and discussing their answers to possible debate questions when Blaine's phone starts playing Kurt's ringtone. "Hi Kurt what's up?" Blaine asks. "I can't make our skype date tonight because Rachael needs my help preparing for her performance at NYADA tonight. I thought we could talk now since school is over for the day." Kurt explained. "I would love to talk to you but I am busy with Sam right now. We are making posters for our campaign and practicing for tomorrow's debate." Blaine tells Kurt while Sam keeps working. "What election Blaine?" Kurt asks puzzled by the information Blaine just told him. "I am running for Senior Class President and Sam is my Vice President." Blaine tells Kurt excitedly. "When did this happen and why didn't you tell me about it?" Kurt asks surprised. "I was going to tell you the night Rachael ended our skype date. Then something else always came up or we got off on to different subjects. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier I should have. Listen Kurt, I need to go and help Sam with these posters because he has to leave soon. We can continue this conversation tomorrow night when we have our skype date." Blaine suggests. "Okay, but I am disappointed you didn't tell me earlier." Kurt says as he pushes the end button. Blaine feels bad he hurt Kurt's feelings. A few minutes later Blaine's phone beeps. It's a text from Kurt. "Forgot to say I love you. Talk to you tomorrow." "K" Blaine reads the text then rubs his face with his hand felling confused.

After the Presidential debate Blaine was concerned because he didn't think it went too well. He just wanted to hear Kurt's reassuring voice. He looks at his watch to see what time it is. Blaine figures that Kurt should be at the loft so he calls him. Kurt's phone vibrates in his pocket. He ignores the call because he is having lunch with his new co-workers. This morning he was hired by and was thrilled to be accepted by the others. Blaine leaves a message. "Hi Kurt, give me a call when you get a chance. I just need to hear your voice. Love you." Blaine puts his phone in his pocket as he heads to class. After glee club practice Blaine leaves with Sam and they walk to the student's parking lot. "Are you ready for tomorrow's election Blaine? Just think, you may be the first gay kid ever to be Senior Class President at McKinley. This is going to make a big difference around here." Sam says happy to be a part of this history breaking event. "You alright Blaine, you seem a little down." Sam observes. "I'm fine Sam. I'm just missing Kurt right now." Blaine says as he gets in his car and heads home looking forward to skyping with Kurt tonight.

"Come on Kurt, we have to go out and celebrate your new job. We are going shopping and then we can get a bite to eat." Rachael tells Kurt. "Okay, but I have to be back here by 9 o'clock for my skype date with Blaine. I want to tell him about my good news. "Okay, I promise you we will be back in time for your skype date. But we won't be here if we don't get going." Rachael says itching to leave.

Blaine gets home in time to eat dinner with his parent's. "The election is tomorrow right Blaine?" His Mother Susan asks. "Yes it is." Blaine replies. "You seem overly quiet son, is there a problem we can help you with?" John his Father wonders. "No, I'm just nervous about the election and I'm just missing Kurt. We haven't talked as much lately because we've both been busy." Blaine explains to his Father. After they finish their dinner and clean up the kitchen Blaine's parents go to their study to complete some work they need to finish. Blaine goes to his room and calls Kurt needing to hear his voice.

After Kurt and Rachael finish shopping they stop at "Celebration" which is a bar grill type of restaurant that they both like. It's quite loud there today since they have live music playing. Kurt's phone vibrates and he sees it is from Blaine. "Hey Blaine, why are you calling, we are skyping later this evening?" Kurt yells so Blaine can hear him. "Where are you Kurt? I can hardly hear you." Blaine asks. "Blaine I can hardly hear you so I will talk to you tonight." Kurt says and ends the call. Blaine sits in his room unhappy while he hears his boyfriend having a great time in what sounded like a bar somewhere. Blaine feels his eyes fill with moister and an ache in his heart as he begins to worry that he may be losing his boyfriend. "Stop it Blaine! You told him to go to New York City and experience the city up close and personal. You can't get angry at him if he is doing just that." Blaine thinks to himself as he starts to feel guilty about his concern.

It's 9 o'clock and Blaine is sitting in front of his laptop waiting for Kurt to log on to the internet. At 9:15 Blaine starts scribbling Kurt's name on a piece of paper. At 9:30 he gets out his World History book and starts reading the Chapter that was assigned. At 9:45 he changes into his pajamas as his anger starts to get stronger. At 10 o'clock Blaine logs off and closes his laptop, turning off his computer. He goes downstairs to the kitchen and gets a snack to eat hoping food will make the pain to go away. John walks into the kitchen sensing Blaine seems different. "Would you like to start a chess match Blaine?" His Father asks hoping Blaine would talk to him. Blaine starts a game of chess with his Father but soon realizes he can't concentrate on the game anymore. He suggests that they continue the match tomorrow and his Father agrees. By 11 o'clock Blaine is lying in his bed staring at the ceiling with tears in his eyes and a hurt expression on his face when he hears his phone beep. He ignores his phone knowing it is Kurt texting. He simply closes his eyes tightly forcing tears to roll down his face.

The next morning Blaine is up early and has showered and dressed for school when he finally picks up his phone and reads Kurt's texts.

"Blaine, I am sorry I missed our skype date. Please go online so I can explain." "K"

"Blaine I know you are upset with me. Please call I need to talk to you. Please let me

explain." "K"

"I guess you don't want to talk to me. Worried about my boyfriend?" "K"

"Blaine, don't do this to me. You're not a child." "K"

"Be that way. Call me when you grow up." "K"

After reading the texts Blaine says to himself. "I guess I haven't grown up Kurt." Blaine puts his phone in his pocket and heads to school. The school is abuzz as people are voting for their class Presidents. Blaine and Sam are waiting anxiously in the choir room rehearsing with the glee club when the announcement they have been waiting for begins. "I would like to announce the results of today's election." The administrator says. Each class winners are announced when the boys hear. Finally the Senior Class President is, drum roll please, Blaine Anderson. The choir room is filled with cheers and hugs as Blaine and Sam are thrilled to have won the election but Blaine's smile is not as bright as it usually is, but no one notices. Everyone goes to the school sponsored election celebration party in the school gym. Many people comment to Blaine about how proud Kurt must be, assuming Blaine would have told him right away or I bet Kurt wishes he was here. Each comment causes the pain in his heart to get worse. "Blaine, cheer up you won!" Sam says as they clink their plastic cups of punch together. "I am happy Sam." Blaine says as he tries to act like he is happy. But inside his gut he is worried that he is in danger of losing the only position he really wants, the position of Kurt's boyfriend.


	3. Chapter 3 Struggling and Confused

What If?

Chapter 3 – Struggling and Confused

It is 8:30 in the evening and Kurt is already sitting in front of his laptop hoping Blaine will skype with him at 9 o'clock. Blaine hasn't called or texted him at all today. Kurt had left some text messages on Blaine's phone and a few might have been a little snarky. "Blaine might be so upset at me Blaine won't even want to skype me now. Why did I write those words to him?" Kurt wonders as he waits for Blaine to get online. "Blaine, why are you acting like this? Kurt tries to figure out the answers to his question as he continues to wait patiently.

Blaine gets home after the election party and proudly tells his parents he is the Senior Class President. "That's great Blaine." Susan says as she hugs her son. We are very proud of you Blaine and Senior Class President looks awfully good on a college application." John says. Have you started filling out any college applications?" His Father asks trying to find out what colleges Blaine would like to attend. "Not yet but I will make a list soon." Blaine tells his Father. "I have homework to do so I am going upstairs and get started on it." Blaine informs his parents. He looks at the clock on his nightstand and it reads 8:45. That means 15 minutes until he is supposed to skype with Kurt. "Do I skype with Kurt or miss it and do my homework? Blaine ponders. "I could always end it short with homework as an excuse if the conversation goes badly. It wouldn't be a lie." Blaine decides that is the best solution. It is 8:55 and Blaine grabs his laptop and logs on to the internet and within seconds Kurt is calling wanting to skype. Blaine takes a deep breath and accepts the call.

**Hi Kurt,**

_Hi Blaine, _They both sit there in silence staring at each other not knowing what to say.

_This is so strange Blaine. I don't understand why I feel so nervous. I don't know what to_

_say to you or even where to begin._

**I don't know what to tell you Kurt. You called me.**

_I'm sorry about yesterday. When you called Rachael and I were out celebrating my new job at . I told her we needed to be home by 9:00 so I could skype with you but we lost track of time and when I got home it was late and you didn't answer your phone when I called. Then I texted you a few times hoping you would reply. I know you are angry but it was an innocent mistake. I didn't mean to miss our skype date._

Blaine just shrugs his shoulders.

_Talk to me Blaine._ _Don't shut me out._

**What do you want me to say Kurt. That it is fine and it doesn't hurt me at all when you chose other people or other things before talking to me. That it is fine if you don't return my phone calls because I'm apparently not important enough to you or worth your time and effort. I can't and I won't say that.**

Kurt hears his phone ringing in the living room. Rachael answers Kurt's phone planning to take a message for him.

_Blaine I'm not… _Rachael walks into Kurt's area and says. Kurt it is your boss. He wants to talk to you. He said it is important.

**Take it Kurt.**

_I'll make it quick I promise. Don't go anywhere I want to talk to you._

Kurt whispers to Rachael as they walk into the living room. "Do me a favor and go talk to Blaine while I talk to my boss. "I can't Kurt, I have an assignment I need to complete that's due for a class I have tomorrow, sorry." Rachael says as she quickly goes to her area and keeps working. Kurt is listening intently to his new boss as he explains a few things he wants Kurt to do. Kurt is writing down his responsibilities as the minutes keep ticking away. Finally, 20 minutes later he is able to end his call with his boss and he quickly runs back to his area so he can continue his skype date with Blaine. Blaine I am so sorry_…__._Kurt stops talking because Blaine is not sitting in his chair. He has been replaced by a sign that Kurt sits down to read.

**Kurt, I'm gone to spend some time with someone who wants me around.** **Oh, by the way in case you have wondered, I won.**

Kurt sits in his chair staring at the screen and rereading the sign. What did he win? Oh crap, Kurt says as he realizes that he is talking about the Senior Class president vote. It must have been today and he didn't even know. No wonder he hates me. I haven't even asked him about it in a few days. What a lousy boyfriend I am. Kurt starts talking to the laptop, hoping Blaine will hear.

**_Blaine, talk to me. Are you there? Blaine don't do this to me. Let me explain. You told me to take the call. Blaine, Blaine please listen to me. I love you Blaine. _**

Kurt decides to call Blaine not that he expects he will answer. Soon Kurt hears Blaine's phone ringing in his room through the laptop. He does not answer so Kurt leaves a message. "Blaine, please talk to me. I'm sorry I got called away but my new boss needed to tell me what he wanted me to do tomorrow and I couldn't just hang up on him I just started today. I want to tell you about it. I want to hear about the election. Please don't shut me out Blaine. Please call me. I love you." Kurt puts his phone down and then sits in front of his computer screen hoping that Blaine will come back into the picture. After an hour or so of watching his screen showing the same picture he notices the laptop is being closed and he shouts Blaine. But the screen goes black.

Blaine is walking into school and he remembers all the days that he and Kurt would walk into this school laughing and how happy they were. During lunch Blaine thinks of the times he shared lunch with Kurt and they would discuss the different clothes the students were wearing. Kurt would make suggestions on what he would do to improve their outfits. At P.E. class Blaine remember the proms that he escorted Kurt to and the dance they shared when he was voted Queen at the Junior Prom. At glee club practice he can hear Kurt singing "I Have Nothing" by Whitney Houston to him as he asks for his forgiveness after tweeting with Chandler. Walking down the outside steps he remembers Kurt surprising him with red and yellow roses for being awarded the lead role of Tony in West Side Story. As the school day ends Blaine finds himself sitting alone in his car and that brings a lot of memories flooding back into his mind that he doesn't want to ever forget. "I can't do this I love him too much."Blaine decides as he takes out his phone and starts typing a text to Kurt.

"Talk to you tonight. I love you. "B" Blaine hits send and feels some happiness in his heart.

Kurt is at work when he feels his phone vibrate. He looks to see who texted him and his heart does a flip flop as he holds in a squeal of excitement when he sees it is from Blaine. Taking a deep breath hoping it is a good text from Blaine. Kurt reads the text and immediately starts typing a reply.

"I'll be there and I promise we won't be interrupted. Love you 2. "K"

Blaine smiles when he reads Kurt's text. He is feeling a little better and hoping the two can get back on track because when they are not life is the pits.

Blaine is waiting for Kurt to log on and is thrilled when he hears the beginning sounds of the video call beeping and quickly accepts the call.

**Hi Kurt**

_Hi Blaine_

**I want to say something so please just listen and let me talk first. I am sorry I haven't been the boyfriend you deserve lately. I know you have another life in New York City and I need to learn and accept that fact. I can't expect you to drop everything for me because you now have new responsibilities that require your attention sometimes. So I am sorry and I would like to put everything behind us and start fresh if you are willing.**

_Blaine, I haven't been the best boyfriend either and I am sorry also. I have not been there for you when you expected me to be there and I haven't kept up with the happenings in your life like I should have. I apologize for it. I agree with you about starting over and forgetting about our struggles the past few weeks as long as we learn from them so we don't repeat them. So let me start by telling you about my new job. I am an assistant to the fashion editor of ._

**That sounds wonderful and you seem very excited about the position. Is she nice?**

_He is and I think I will learn a lot about fashion while I wait until I reapply to NYADA._

**That's great Kurt. It sounds like everything is going the way you dreamed it would when you left for New York City.**

_Well I owe it all to you because you gave me the push and the encouragement I needed to leave Lima and follow my dream Blaine. Hey your life isn't going so bad either. You are Senior Class President. That makes me feel really special knowing my boyfriend is the President. I am very proud of you and I can't wait until the time we are together so__can give you the appropriate reward you deserve for becoming the first gay Class President at McKinley High._

**_It's not that big of a deal Kurt but I will definitely be looking forward to that reward from you._**

_Sure it is Blaine. Did I tell you that I will be getting an office with a window soon? Friday night I am going out with some of my co-workers for happy hour at this new bar that they say is wonderful. Good food and great music is the rumor._

**I am sure you will have a good time.**

_Then next week there are two fashion shows my boss wants me to go to with him. I can't be more excited to see what these two famous fashion designers are planning for the summer. What are your plans for the next few weeks? _

**They are pretty boring compared to yours. Tina and I are going to the mall to shop for a dress she needs for a family wedding. Then I think Sam and I are going to the high school football game Friday night.**

_That sounds like fun. You like football._

**Listen Kurt, it's getting late and I have some homework I need to finish. I'd better sign out and I will talk to you tomorrow. Love you Kurt.**

_Blaine, wait a minute. What just happened? We were having a nice talk and now you're ready to leave._

**I'm fine Kurt. I just won the election and I have the best boyfriend in the world.**

_Why don't I believe you? Blaine, you would talk to me if there is a problem right. Please don't shut me out and hide your feelings from me. That always makes the problem bigger and we have learned that lesson already. Do you remember the Chandler fiasco?_

**Kurt I am fine. I'll talk to you tomorrow and Blaine ends the call.**

Blaine sits in his chair and he thinks to himself. "Kurt is making his dream come true. He's living in New York City, making new friends, and he sounds so happy. I'm still in high school excited about going to a dumb high school football game Friday night and that's the highlight of the week while Kurt's meeting famous fashion designers. Why would Kurt ever stay with me? I think I'm going to lose Kurt, but I can't lose him. I love him" Blaine thinks as he holds the picture of them dancing at the Junior Prom.


	4. Chapter 4 Reality Sets In

What If?

Chapter 4 – Reality Sets In

Kurt's busy working at as the assistant to the Fashion Editor Tony Applegate. He has Kurt going to fashion shows, talking to designers all around the world and even asked him to design some clothes that Tony thought were pretty good efforts. When he wasn't working, he was helping Rachael with her rehearsals for a production at NYADA. He spent some of his free time with his co-workers relaxing at local establishments after a hard day's work.

Blaine is busy at McKinley too. He finds his day scheduled down to the minute. He is Senior Class President and that means he is also President of the Student Council. Besides that he is involved in numerous club activities and he still has to find time to keep up on his school work. He is usually tired at the end of a day, but never too tired to talk with Kurt.

Blaine and Kurt continued to try to keep up their skype dates but Blaine begins to feel that most of the time he is just a listener. He listens to Kurt talk about his work or the plays he has attended. He tells Blaine funny stories about the things that his friends did when they were out together. Now Kurt is starting to talk about his upcoming NYADA audition and the song he is going to sing or what he would be doing during the performance. Blaine knows all about Kurt's life in New York City. Kurt doesn't know much about Blaine's life though. He doesn't know that Blaine is a 4.0 student. He doesn't know that Blaine started a Super Heroes Club that raising money for the homeless and cleaning off the graffiti on some local buildings. He doesn't know Blaine has a solo for sectionals or that Cooper got the lead in a major movie. He doesn't know that he has lunch with Burt every Wednesday just to make sure he is alright. Kurt doesn't know because Blaine never found the time to tell and Kurt never asked.

Kurt and Blaine are skyping when Kurt tells Blaine.

_Blaine, I'm not going to be home for the next few days so we won't be able to skype. Tony is sending me to Florida to meet and gather some information about some new models we might be hiring. I don't really want to go but I'm the new kid so I don't have a choice. _

**I understand Kurt you have an important job. I am a big boy I should be able to survive a few days without skyping with you. Besides, the weather will be nice and I am sure you will have a good time.**

_As long as I am telling you about missing some skype dates I have a few more you should be aware of. After I get back next week I am going to be rehearsing for my audition at night. I can't rehearse during the day because I am working. Oh and on the 23rd of this month__ is having a big birthday bash for Tony and since I am his assistant I need to be there so we can't skype that night._

**Kurt, why don't you just text me the day that you think you might have time to skype because I know you are just so much busier than me. **Kurt doesn't pick up on Blaine's sarcasm.

_Blaine that is a great idea I'm glad you thought of it_ _because Rachael thinks I need to mingle with some people she knows. They might be able to help me get accepted into NYADA as well there are some people who might be able to help me move up the ladder at . I am so glad you understand my predicament. You are so great to me Blaine._

**Kurt I need to log off. Have fun and I'll talk to you soon.**

_Night Blaine_

Kurt says though he is concerned about Blaine. "I'll talk to him later and get him to talk to me." Kurt decides.

Blaine grabs the picture of Kurt and him at Junior Prom and he starts talking to Kurt. "Your heart has changed Kurt. You are in love but it's not with me and sadly you don't even see it. You my love are in love with a city. You are in love with New York City and the life it gives you and there is nothing I can do about it. I don't want to hold you back from pursuing your dream. Blaine returns the picture back to his night stand after kissing Kurt's face and begins to cry as he sees his life with Kurt begin to fade away.

It's been weeks since Blaine's revelation to himself. He attends school but his heart isn't really in it. He is having trouble focusing on his classes because every where he looks he sees Kurt and it only reminds him of what he has lost. He calls and texts Kurt a few times each day. Sometimes Kurt answers but most times he doesn't.

Blaine walks into the choir room when Finn walks up to him and says. "You must be happy for Kurt?" Blaine looks puzzled and asks. "Why, I don't know what you are talking about" Blaine sets his backpack down and Finn says. "He got accepted into NYADA. He aced his audition so well that they offered him a place right there on the spot." Blaine is stunned as he asks. "When did he audition?" Finn answers. "Rachael called me yesterday afternoon and told me auditioned in the morning." Blaine puts a smile on his face and says. "I am glad for him and I am sure he is very happy." Finn pats Blaine shoulder as he says. "I can't believe Kurt didn't call you." Blaine feels a pain in his heart as Finn turns his attention to the rest of the students and says. "Okay everyone we need to start warming up." The group follows Finn's directions since he is taking over for Mr. Schuester until he returns.

"Oh my God," Tina shouts as she notices the empty space in the trophy case. "It's gone! Our trophy is gone. Someone stole it." Tina continues. They run to the case and see that a computer has replaced the trophy. They open the laptop and press place. They watch the video and soon realize that the Dalton Academy Warblers are behind the heist. Blaine's head drops to his chest as he is ashamed because he once was a Warbler and he has a soft spot for them in his heart. He has also feels guilty about how he left them to join Kurt without any warning. The group turns and looks at Blaine and he says. "I'll go talk to the Warblers after practice." Sitting in his car alone after practice Blaine yells. "Can this day get any worse?" Before heading to Dalton he checks his phone and frowns when he sees he has no messages or texts from Kurt. "I guess the writing is on the wall." Blaine says to himself thinking that this saying expresses how he feels about his relationship with Kurt as he heads to Dalton.

When Blaine gets inside the building memories of his time at Dalton come flooding back into his thoughts and a warm feeling enters his heart because he misses those days. He runs into Sebastian who takes him to see Hunter Clarington. "Blaine Anderson, your reputation precedes you. I knew you would come for the trophy so let me get right to the point. We want you back with the Warblers. Now I know you went to McKinley to be with Kurt be we have heard he left you behind and has moved to New York City. We are your brothers, your true family. Some of us have known you for 3 years. Don't you think it is time to come home where you are wanted and respected? A place that wants you around and the place you really want to be if you are honest with yourself." Hunter tells Blaine. "Listen, I'll be honest with you. I miss Dalton every day it's like a home to me. But I have friends at McKinley too. I don't want to hurt them. I will think about your offer and that's the best I can do." Blaine say as some of the Warblers walk in excited to see Blaine. They help him put on a Warbler blazer and the Warblers start singing. Pretty soon Blaine joins them and eventually he takes the lead and it feels so right. He felt like he was home and that he had never left.

The next few days pass with Blaine totally confused and unfocused at school. Kurt hasn't called Blaine and Blaine hasn't called Kurt. He doesn't know whether he should return to Dalton and the Warblers. He hasn't discussed the possibility with anyone. Sitting in the choir room waiting for the rest of the glee club Finn sees Blaine and asks. "Blaine, how is it going with the Warblers? Are they going to return our trophy or do I need to get the administration involved?" Blaine looks at Finn and says. "I'm still working in it. I'm sure I will have it back in the trophy case very soon Finn." Finn gives Blaine thumbs up and turns around and says. "Okay everyone let's warm up and start practice." Blaine has too much on his mind and he is struggling during the practice. He is flat on some of the notes and he wasn't in sync with the group during the dance routine. The other members are looking strangely at Blaine and he is frustrated with himself. "Come on Blaine, we'd like to go home today." Kitty comments and receives a glare from Blaine that makes her stop talking. After practice Tina and Blaine are leaving the school building and stop at Blaine's car when Tina says. "Man, you had an off day. Are you alright? I know you miss Kurt." Blaine looks at Tina and lies. "I'm fine Tina. You don't have to worry about me. All I ask is that you leave me alone right now." He gets into his car and drives off. Tina stares at Blaine's car as it leaves the parking lot wondering what is going on with Blaine. She doesn't know that he hasn't talked to Kurt in days and is hurting because he on the verge of losing his best friend.


	5. Chapter 5 The Decision is Made

What If?

Chapter 5 – The Decision is Made

Blaine desperately needs to talk to Kurt so he is looking at his laptop hoping Kurt will come on line. He never does so he calls Kurt. In a dark office under a pile of papers and fabric samples a phone can be heard playing the ring tone that sounds like Teenage Dream. The call is from Blaine. No one is answering because no one hears it since Kurt had left work over an hour ago and forgot his phone at work. Blaine hears Kurt's voice say. "Hi, I can't answer my phone right now so after the beep leave a message and I will get back to you as soon as I can." BEEEEEP Blaine leaves the following message. "Kurt this is Blaine. I need to talk to you about our relationship and a decision I need to make. I would like to hear your opinion before I decide. I know we haven't communicated a lot lately but we need to start talking again. I'm sorry if you are upset with me. If I don't hear from you I will take that as you telling me to leave you alone and you want to end our relationship. I hope you call. I love you." Blaine ends the call and sets his phone down on his night stand as the wait for Kurt's return call begins.

The next morning Kurt enters his office in a hurry because he needs to finish a project that Tony wants completed immediately. He needs some space on his desk so he picks up a pile of papers and fabric samples and places them on the top of the filing cabinet and gets to work.

At McKinley Blaine is walking around with worry settling into his stomach big time. He's worried that Kurt has decided he doesn't want to be in a relationship with him any more since he hasn't called. He is upset, on edge and trying very hard to keep his thoughts and emotions under control. It's been a long day and it wouldn't take much for Blaine to explode like a bomb. He takes a deep breath and walks into the choir room. "Everyone is here that's good." Finn says. "Before we get started I want to tell you that I have decided that Blaine and Artie will be singing the duet part in the first song for sectionals. I think their voices will sound great together." Finn says. "Wait a minute!" Unique shouts shaking his finger as practice comes to a sudden halt. "Why does Blaine get the duet too? He already has the solo for sectionals." He adds. "He gets all the solos and we don't even get a shot at them." Kitty chimes in. "He is not the only person in this choir room who can sing." People start to look at Blaine. "Alright guys settle down. Everyone is talented in this room but it was my decision to make. Blaine has loads of experience performing at competitions and besides they are both seniors who won't choke under pressure. I have made my decision and it is final." Finn says as Blaine looks at his hands wishing his day was done. "That's not the real reason. He gets all the solos because he is Kurt's boyfriend and you have to keep your stepbrother happy." Jake says as some others shout in agreement. "Jake, that's not true. I gave you the reasons while I chose Blaine and Artie." Finn tells the group. "Stop complaining you guys!" Tina yells as she stands up. "You don't hear me or Sam complaining and we have lost more solos to Blaine than you guys." She says thinking that she is showing support for Blaine instead of proving Unique's point to the group as she sits down proudly. Blaine can feel his anger building inside him. The fuse has been lit. Kitty stands up and asks. "Who votes for Blaine to be removed from the duet with Artie and replace him with Unique?" Over half of the New Directions raise their hands. Blaine looks at the group that just made his decision for him. Blaine stands and looks at his so called friends and says calmly. "I want to thank you guys for making my decision so easy to make now. When I went to Dalton the other day they begged me to come back. They told I was part of their family and they wanted me to be a Warbler. I told them I didn't want to disappoint you guys. So you see I had a big decision to make and I was torn between the two options. But you guys showed me today which option is best for me. You showed me where I really belong. I'll be singing at sectionals, but not with you jerks. Good luck, I am out of here." Blaine picks up his backpack and runs out of the choir room while everyone else is in shock at what Blaine just said.

Sam runs after Blaine and finally finds him packing his things up at his locker. "Blaine. You can't leave. Your right they were being jerks but you can't leave us we need you. We are like a family and sometimes we argue with each other. Besides you're the Senior Class President." Sam says hoping that he can convince Blaine to change his mind. "Not any more Mr. President I resign." Blaine informs Sam. "Blaine, there is more to this than you are saying. Talk to me what's really going on, let me help you. Man, we are bro's." Sam says wanting to make things better. Blaine finally explodes. "Sam, leave me alone and get the hell out of my face. We are not a family and we are not bro's. I heard everyone loud and clear tell me what they truly think about me and I'm not staying in a place where I am not wanted or with someone." Blaine hopes Sam doesn't notice the slip. "I'm tired of people being upset and rude to me because I happen to be able to sing. I'm going to a place where I am wanted. Oh, and by the way you guys don't know anything about me and Kurt." Blaine slams his locker closed and leaves McKinley never to return.

Blaine arrives home and looks for his Father who is in the study working and he says. "Father, can I go back to Dalton Academy?" John smiles when he hears the request because he has always wanted Blaine to attend Dalton. He stands and goes to hug his son and says. "Yes, yes you can Blaine" Not caring to ask why. The rest of the evening Blaine refuses to answer any phone calls from members of the New Directions and focuses on getting his Dalton uniform ready.

Two days later in the McKinley choir room the glee club sits in silence still recovering from previous events while they are waiting for Finn to arrive. Finn walks carrying a large box. He places it down on the floor and begins to open the box in front of the students. Finn pulls out the New Direction's National Champions Trophy. He pulls off the attached note and reads it out loud. "I promised the New Directions I would get it back and I always keep my promises. Blaine" Finn places the note on the piano and returns the trophy to the proper place and turns around and begins to talk. "Unique you have Blaine's solo and Kitty you are singing the duet with Artie. You've got what you wanted. Does that make you happy now? I don't know what to say to you guys. This isn't a glee club that I am proud of. We are supposed to be a family in here and you just forced a member of our family out the door, for what? Explain it to me Kitty what did he do that was so terrible? I gave him the solo and I gave him the duet and he agreed to sing them. Why didn't you go after me? Unique, tell me what he did to you?" Finn says as he walks around the room. "You guys are awfully quiet. Jake, what do you have to say because you had plenty to say the other day? Jealousy is an awful emotion to have because it destroys what we are trying to build. So today you are going to sit here and think about what you loss because it was more than just a glee club member. Tomorrow we will start to practice for sectionals." Finn says and then he walks out.

Blaine is in his bedroom needing to talk to Kurt so badly but Kurt doesn't want to talk to him since he hasn't called. Their relationship is over and Blaine doesn't think he will ever talk to Kurt again. He decides he needs to make this split as quick and as painless as possible so Blaine gets an empty box from the basement and starts packing all the stuff that reminds him of Kurt. Tears roll down his face as he remembers the story that goes along with each item he places into the box. He closes the box ending that chapter of his life. He puts it in his closet for now. Blaine is lying in his bed but can't fall asleep. His heart needs something. He goes into his closet and opens the box and takes out the Junior Prom picture. He closes the box and places the picture back on his night stand. He looks at the picture with a smile and soon he falls asleep.

The next morning Blaine looks at his phone one last time to check for any contact from Kurt but there isn't any. He goes downstairs to eat his breakfast when he sees his Father. "Good morning Blaine. Are you sure you still want to go back to Dalton? You have had a night to think about it and after all this is a special year for you because it's your senior year of high school." His Father wonders. "Yes I am Father. Can I ask one more favor?" Blaine asks. John nods his head yes as he sips some coffee. "Can I get a new phone number?" John looks at his son and notices the change in Blaine and he doesn't know why. He needs to find out what is really going on. "I'll allow you to get a new phone number if you can explain to me why you need a new phone number as well as you need to be totally honest with me and explain why your eyes aren't glowing as bright and your smile is gone." John waits for Blaine's answer as he can see Blaine debating with himself. "Okay" Blaine says as the tears roll down his face. John goes to his son and Blaine stands and grabs his Father as tightly as he can. "It'll be okay Blaine. I'm here for you." John says as he walks his son into the living room to hear his son tell him everything.

John listens to his son as he tells him about everything that has happened since Kurt moved to New York. "I'm sorry Blaine. I know this hurts because you love Kurt and I agree with you that he is caught up with living in New York City and he can't see what it's doing to you. I wish you had told me sooner so I could have helped you through this." John tells Blaine. "I know you have trouble with me being gay and I didn't want to hurt you." Blaine explains. "Blaine I am your Father and I will always be here for you. I don't want to see you hurting. That is what hurts me the most. Are you sure you want to cut all ties with Kurt? Some day he may wake up and see what he has lost." John asks Blaine. "Father I think it will hurt less if I just cut ties now. I can't live my life hoping that it's Kurt calling every time the phone rings. I want to get beyond the point where I remember him every time I'm in a place where we spent time together. I want to be able to hear a song we used to sing together and not have tears in my eyes. I simply want to be happy again and I can't do that if we are in contact with each other. I don't know if my decision is the right one but I have to start somewhere." Blaine tells his Father. "What if he calls or comes to the house?" John asks. "I don't think he will but if he does I can't see or talk to him. It would hurt too much and I have to start thinking about what's best for me now. I need to make it a clean and permanent cut. It just hurts so badly because I still love him so much. I know he is my soul mate and we are meant to be together but I need to move on and plan for my future. That's why I am not going to apply to any schools in New York. I am going to college in California and be around Coop for a while." Blaine says with tears in his eyes. "Okay Blaine, I will abide by your wishes but if they ever change let me know." John says still concerned about his son and not sure he is making the right decision.


	6. Chapter 6 Kurt's Eyes Open Up

What If?

Chapter 6 – Kurt's Eyes Open Up

"Finn he did what! I can't believe he did that. I never would have thought he would have done that to you and the New Directions. That doesn't sound like Blaine." Rachael tells Finn. "He's been sort of different for a few weeks now. Has Kurt noticed a change in him? What did Kurt say when Blaine told him he was returning to Dalton Academy?" Finn asks. "He hasn't mentioned it. He's been swamped these last few weeks with work and school. I'm glad I don't have his schedule. I'll ask him about Blaine after I finish talking with you. So when is sectionals scheduled for?" She asks. "Next Saturday, and I am not very confident at all. Everyone is sort of down and they are not too excited about going to sectionals." Finn confesses. "You'll do fine Finn. "I wish I could be there but Kurt and I have tickets to Wicked that night." Rachael tells him. "Lucky you, I know it's yours and Kurt's favorite musical. Listen Rachael, as much as I love talking to you I need to study and then head to the tire shop and work for a few hours. I'll talk to you soon. I love you." Finn tells Rachael and she says. "I love you too." Rachael ends the call and gets up off her bed and walks into the kitchen. She sees Kurt working hard on some project for Tony. "Kurt you need to take a break. All you do is work on things for Tony or study for NYADA. You are never home any more. I bet Blaine hates your schedule as much as I do. You're lucky you have such an understanding and forgiving boyfriend." Rachael informs Kurt. Kurt freezes when he hears the words Blaine and boyfriend. His eyes become wide and he looks at the date in his planner and it seems to grow in size right in front of his eyes as he sees the number. "Oh my God" He says to himself realizing he has barely talked to Blaine in a month. "I'm a little upset at your boyfriend for leaving Finn and the New Directions. Why didn't you tell me about it?" Rachael asks. Kurt finally comprehends what Rachael just said. "What do you mean he left?" Kurt asks confused about what she is talking about. "Didn't Blaine tell you he was leaving McKinley and going back to Dalton Academy?" Rachael asks getting angrier at Blaine. "I lost my phone a few days ago and before that I have been so busy with work and school that I haven't had very much time to talk to him and I can't remember the last time we skyped. I was supposed to text him on a day we could skype and I never did." Kurt tells Rachael. "When did you talk to him last?" She asks concerned. A couple of days after my audition but they were short conversations because I was busy and sometimes it was only a few texts back and forth because I was busy doing something else." Kurt explains. "Kurt that was weeks ago. Finn said Blaine has been acting different for the last few weeks. Now we know why." Rachael lectures Kurt. "What must he be thinking? I have got to find my phone." Kurt says as he frantically searches all over the loft. "Kurt, just use my phone and call him now and explain everything to him." Rachael says. Kurt uses Rachael's phone and looks through her contacts until he finds Blaine's name and he calls it. Kurt looks at his watch to see the time hoping Blaine will be able to pick up since he should be at school.

Blaine is sitting in the Dalton Academy library studying for his next class when his phone starts to vibrate in his pocket. He takes it out and sees it is from Rachael. Wondering what she wants or needs Blaine accepts the call. "Hello Rachael" Blaine says and then hears. "No it's Kurt." Blaine immediately ends the call not wanting to hear from Kurt. Just hearing him say those three words has his eyes watering and his heart aching. Kurt returns the phone to Rachael. "That wasn't very long, no answer?" Rachael wondered. "No he answered and when he discovered it was me he hung up." Kurt says as he sits down and puts his head in his hands. I've hurt him badly. He is so upset with me that he won't even talk to me. I have never seen him this angry at me Rachael. I have screwed up big time. Oh my God! I didn't even call him to let him know I got into NYADA." Kurt says disgusted with himself. "Kurt what is wrong with you?" Rachael asks disappointed in Kurt. "Maybe he doesn't know yet." Kurt hopes. "I called Finn and told him that afternoon. Of course he knows and he knows you didn't call to tell him. Why didn't you call him?" Rachael wants to know. "I had left my phone at home and then we went out to celebrate and I was going to call him but it was too late and then I went to work and I got busy. That's not a good reason why Kurt. Do you see a pattern here because I do Kurt? I think you had better make some time to think about some of your choices that you have made lately and what they may have cost you. Anyway I came in to give you this. I was going through my old mail and this was stuck to a letter of mine but it is addressed to you." Rachael explains. "It's from Blaine and it was mailed weeks ago." Kurt says after seeing the date it was mailed. Rachael leaves and Kurt goes to his area so he can open it alone. He opens the envelope and takes out a letter and a CD. He begins to read the letter.

My Dearest Kurt,

I know you are busy with your life in New York City and you don't have much time to talk to me but I wanted to make sure you take a few minutes to remember our anniversary on the 23rd. The day when a spy stood on the Dalton staircase and timidly said. "Excuse me, can I ask you a question." I am so glad I stopped and looked up to see the most beautiful boy with gorgeous blue eyes looking back at me. Since that moment my life has been perfect all because of my blue eyed boyfriend who makes me feel loved, safe, and wanted. Never forget that day Kurt or me or our future together because I will never stop loving you. Now close your eyes and listen to the CD and together we will remember this magical day.

Love,

Blaine

Kurt pushes the play button and tears flow down his face when he hears.

Du, du, du, du, du, du, Before you met me I was alright…..

Kurt sobs loudly because he had forgotten all about that special day on the 23rd. He was too busy because he had Tony's birthday party to help prepare for and then to attend that day. "Really Kurt is Tony's birthday more important than Blaine. You couldn't spare 5 minutes in your day to talk to Blaine?" Kurt asks himself ashamed of the choice he made. Kurt's mind takes him back to a skype date with Blaine when he was explaining to Blaine about the birthday bash and then his head drops to his chest because Kurt recalls how Blaine had tried to call attention to the importance of the 23rd but he was too busy to get the clue. He was bragging about all the things he was doing instead of making sure he kept their skype dates. Kurt continues to sob and Rachael comes in to check on him. "Kurt are you alright? What happened? What's going on?" Rachael inquires. "The envelope that was delivered weeks ago contained a letter and a CD to celebrate the anniversary of our meeting on the staircase." Kurt explains. "That was nice of him Kurt." She says. "Rachael stop! I totally forgot the anniversary. I was too busy going to Tony's birthday bash. I didn't even talk him that day. Rachael I am so screwed. What have I done? I remember last year near graduation Blaine told me he was afraid I would move to New York City, make new friends, and start enjoying this New York City life and then I would forget about him. I told him never. I told him he was crazy because I would never forget him because I loved him and he is the love of my life. Rachael that is exactly what happened. How do I fix this? I know he hates me now. I have ruined his life and mine." He laments to Rachael. "Maybe he is online?" Kurt wonders as he opens his laptop and gets on the internet. He sees that Blaine is online. Kurt makes a video call. It's going thru. Blaine, please answer, please accept my call." Kurt wishes. Blaine doesn't accept and Kurt is beginning to realize the amount of damage he has done to Blaine and he may have lost his best friend. I've got to find my phone maybe he has texted me or left me some messages Kurt hoped.

Kurt looks everywhere in the loft and he can't find the phone. He is racking his brain trying to retrace his steps and where he had it last. It has to be at work he decides. He picks up his keys, wallet, and a jacket as heads to his office. There are some people working in the building but Kurt ignores them and quickly gets into his office and starts to systematically search for his phone. Surprisingly he hears Rachael's ringtone. He follows the sound over to the filing cabinet. He moves the papers and the fabric samples around until he hears something fall to the floor. "Yes" He shouts as he answers the call from Rachael. "I see you found it." She says. "I was just being my helpful self. Talk to you later." Rachael says. "Thanks for your help Rachael." Kurt says as he hangs up. Kurt goes through his texts and reads all of Blaine's. They are progressively making Kurt sad as he feels Blaine's pain because he hasn't contacted him. Next he goes through his messages. He finally gets to the last message Blaine sent and he listens to it. It was sent a week ago and after hearing it he collapses on to his desk in tears. His dream and his future have both been shattered into a million pieces and it is all his fault. He has no one to blame except himself.

It's late in the evening when Kurt finally returns to the loft. Rachael gets up immediately wanting to know why he is so late. He plays Blaine's last message for Rachael and she understands why Kurt is so sad looking. "You need to talk to Blaine so at least you can explain what happened. Then if he still wants to break up at least you tried to save the relationship." Rachael tells Kurt. "Rachael, don't put the fault on Blaine. He didn't do anything wrong. It is my fault. If our relationship is over it is my fault." Kurt explains. I agree I need to talk to him but I can't go back to Lima, I am too busy with work and school." Kurt states his problem. "Finn can talk to him." Rachael suggests. "I know what I will do. I am going to write a letter to Blaine but I will send it to Finn and he can give it to Blaine at sectionals for me. I think that will work. At least I will have had a chance to talk to him if only in a letter. Hopefully he will read it." Kurt says as he heads to bed, so he can get some sleep before he starts writing the most important letter of his life.


	7. Chapter 7 Sectionals

What If?

Chapter 7 – Sectionals

"Blaine, Blaine, Blaine!" The Warblers shout trying to get Blaine's attention since he has apparently zoned out. "What? I'm sorry I was just thinking about something." Blaine says as he realizes that it's time for Warbler practice. They rehearse their song list for sectionals over and over until they are confident they have it down pat and are ready for Sectionals. After practice Jeff and Matt ask. "Blaine, do you want to watch a movie with us?" Blaine thinks about it. "Thanks for asking guys but I need to read a couple of chapters in To Kill a Mockingbird for my Literature class. See you tomorrow." He tells the two boys as he walks up to his dorm room.

He doesn't really need to read any chapters he just wants to be alone so he can think. Ever since he answered the phone call from Rachael even though it really was Kurt, he has been thinking about Kurt and their situation. He wants to talk to Kurt so bad and he is positive that if he called Kurt would answer. "I can't." He says to himself. "I will get hurt again and I can't go through that pain. I have to keep moving on even though it's hard and I am not happy." He tells himself. One way Blaine decides to move on is to prevent Kurt or any one that knows Blaine besides his family to contact him. He needs to get that new phone number his Father is allowing immediately. "Tomorrow I will go into town and get a new phone number and that will stop them from calling me." Blaine decides as he takes the next step to moving on in his mind. "The best solution is to get out of Ohio because I know Kurt will be coming home for the holidays and will try to see me. Maybe I should move to California and live with Cooper now and finish school out there. But this is my senior year and I don't want to have to go any longer because my credits didn't transfer. This is getting so complicated. I only need two more classes. Hey, I wonder if I could test out of those two courses now. Then I would have enough credits to graduate high school before Christmas. This might work and solve my problem. I won't say anything to my folks about testing out of those classes I'll just do it. I'll talk to my academic advisor tomorrow and see if that is possible." Blaine thinks hoping he has found a solution.

Blaine calls Cooper and explains his plan because he wants to make sure Cooper will let him come to California and live with him. "Coop, are you sure it is okay with you?" Blaine asks. "Blaine, you are my brother and I miss having you around so I would love to have you come and live with me." Coop assures him before Blaine hangs up and Blaine lies down feeling good about his decision.

The next day Kurt is at work but his mind is somewhere else. He is trying to decide what he wants to say in his letter to Blaine. "You okay Kurt?" Tony wonders. "I'm fine. I've just made a big mess of my relationship with my boyfriend and I'm trying to figure out how to fix it." Kurt explains. "Come on, follow me. You need a place where you can focus and think straight without being distracted." Tony says. The two men walk to the top of the building and are standing on the roof. Tony invites Kurt to sit down on one of the lawn chairs that have been placed there. "This is where I come when I need some alone time and need to think clearly. Kurt, I want to tell you something about living in New York City. Living in New York City is like living in a hurricane. It turns and blows at a very high speed. It keeps you off balance and affects your judgment which makes living here such a thrill but also frustrating. You have to learn to balance that whirlwind of this hurricane with the calm of the eye every day. The eye is where the city slows down and you have the time to enjoy the peace and quiet of your everyday life and appreciate the really important things in your daily life. The eye allows you to get yourself reenergized and allows you to see straight again. You have to go into the eye every day because you won't survive in this city very long if you don't. I think you're learning this painful lesson now. This is where I come when I need to sit in the eye of the hurricane for a while to gain my balance. I'm a good listener if you need a sounding board or I can leave you to your own thoughts." Tony tells Kurt. Tony listens to Kurt as he explains how he got seduced by the romance and excitement of the city and forgot about his real love, the man who makes his life worth living. "Why are you still here Kurt? Go to him before you lose him." Tony tells him. "I can't right now because of work and school but I'm going home during Christmas break." Kurt informs Tony. "I hope you are making the right choice and it doesn't come back to bite you Kurt." Tony warns. "I think it will be alright. Waiting until Christmas gives both of us some time to calm down and clear our heads before we meet and those two weeks give us plenty of time together to straighten out our relationship." Kurt confidently decides. "Now I need to write that letter. Thanks for your help Tony." Kurt says feeling better after having some time to think.

After talking to his academic advisor Blaine finds out he can test out of the two required courses he needs to graduate at the end of the semester but he needs to take them soon. Blaine fills out the required paper work and is scheduled to take the two tests in 10 days.

Kurt is sitting on his bed with some paper and a pen as he starts to write a letter to Blaine. He tells Blaine everything he should have been saying for the past few weeks but hadn't because of his actions. Upon completing the letter he takes it to the post office. He kisses the letter and slides it through the mail slot hoping it will get to Blaine and he will read it and together they can start to rebuild their relationship.

It's Saturday morning and at the Lima Auditorium the show choirs are going through their final rehearsals before the competition. The winner gets a place at the Regional competition. Blaine's head is constantly on a swivel looking to see if the New Directions are here yet. He's walking with the Warblers and they go by one of the rehearsal rooms and he sees the New Directions. He hasn't talked to any of the New Directions since the day he left because he has refused their calls. Sam and Tina see the Warbler blazers and rush into the hall and call "Blaine." He stops and turns around as the other Warblers pass him, leaving him alone to speak to his former team mates. "Hi, good luck today." Blaine says politely. "How are you doing?" Tina asks hugging him. "I'm doing okay." He answers. "It's not the same without you hanging around with us." Sam says. "You don't need me. I am sure you will do great. You have some wonderful singers." Blaine tells them. "I'm not talking about the glee club. I'm talking about being friends." Sam explains. Tears form in Blaine's eyes and he says. "I need to go." Blaine starts walking away until suddenly he stops and turns around and yells, "Sam, me too." Sam hears Blaine's words which cause him to smile. He looks at Blaine feeling good now because he knows they are still bro's. He walks back into the New Direction's rehearsal room while Blaine, with tears falling down his face goes to find the Warblers.

The New Directions perform first while the Warblers are seated in the audience to watch their performance. Artie and Kitty do well with their duet and Unique handles the solo without any flows. The New Direction's did everything well but Blaine noticed that their spark was missing. They were just going through the motions and not really enjoying the experience. Blaine felt a twinge of guilt in his stomach. The Warblers leave to get ready for their performance and they cross paths with the New Directions who are going to sit in the audience to watch the other show choirs. They wish each other good luck and congratulations when Kitty is next to Blaine and says. "Fall on your face traitor." Blaine just shakes his head. Finn sees Blaine and takes an envelope out of his pocket and folds it in half. Blaine extends his hand to Finn to congratulate him on the New Direction's performance. Finn grabs his hand and says strongly. "Read this Blaine." Finn securely places the envelope into Blaine's hand. Blaine looks at Finn's eyes and can read that this letter is important. Finn says. "Good luck" And he quickly walks away hoping things work out between the boys. Blaine looks at the folded envelope in his hand and sees it is from Kurt. He slides it into his pocket and will deal with it later. Right know he has a performance to complete.

The Warblers take the stage and the music begins. The Warblers are performing like professionals and the audience is clapping and cheering during the Warblers performance. They could see the fun that the Warblers are having, they could feel it. With a standing ovation the Warblers finish their performance and are congratulating each other because they know they just hit a homerun and knocked it out of the park. Blaine looked into the audience and saw Sam, Tina, and Artie cheering loudly but the New Directions were sitting frozen in their seats not believing what they just saw. Blaine knew the Warblers had just taught the New Directions a lesson, that there is no I in the word team.

All the show choirs are on stage as they announce the top three places. Everyone already knows who the winning show choir is. The Judges announces. "In third place the Songbirds." They were thrilled since this was their first Sectionals ever. "In second place from Lima, Ohio the New Directions. The Warblers clapped politely as Blaine watched sadly as Finn respectfully accepted the trophy though he was disappointed. "In first place from Dalton Academy the Warblers." The Warblers all jumped and cheered as they told Blaine to go and accept the trophy and the invitation to Regional's. As he accepted the trophy he could see the disappointment on the faces of the New Directions. He felt a twinge of guilt knowing it was his fault.

Kurt picks up his phone because he can't wait any longer and calls Finn. "Hi Kurt" Finn says. "I couldn't wait any longer. How did Sectionals go?" Kurt asks. "It was good. We came in second place. The Warblers beat us but I figured they would. They were the best show choir there." Finn informed Kurt. "What did the Warblers sing?" Kurt asks. "Don't you mean what did Blaine sing?" Finn teases Kurt. "Kurt, he was great. He was the star of the competition. I recorded it on my phone and I will send it to you so you can see for yourself." Finn tells Kurt. "Thanks Finn, I really appreciate that. Did you give Blaine my letter?" Kurt asks the question he is dying to hear the answer to. "Yes Kurt, we were passing in the hall and I gave him the envelope and I asked him to read it. I saw him put it in his pocket because they were going on stage to do their performance. Kurt, don't get too excited because he may not read it. Even if he does he may not call. I don't want you to get your hopes up Kurt." Finn says trying to protect Kurt from getting hurt.

Kurt is sitting on his bed viewing the video that Finn sent of the New Direction and Warbler's performances at Sectionals. He focuses on Blaine who looks so handsome in his Warbler blazer. He was on the top of his game and he shown like the star he is. As Kurt replays the video numerous times he sees something that bothers him, something that no one else would notice. No one else would have been able to pick it up except Kurt because he knows Blaine so well. His eyes didn't sparkle like they usually do and his smile did not fill his face or shine as brightly. Everyone saw a wonderful performer but Kurt saw his boyfriend, hurting and unhappy and he knew it was his fault. Kurt watched the video over and over with tears falling down his face.

Blaine is back in his dorm room changing his clothes when he feels the envelope in his pocket and remembers that Finn gave this to him earlier. He knows it is from Kurt and he wants to open it so bad and read it. As he holds it in his hands his body is having a debate on whether to read it or not. His head is telling him no, but his heart is saying yes. "I can't decide the pros and cons of this now. I need to study for my two exit tests so I can graduate now. Kurt will have to wait for me just like I have waited for him." Blaine decides and lays the letter on his desk.


	8. Chapter 8 Moving On

What If?

Chapter 8 – Moving On

Blaine didn't have classes this morning because he was excused so he could take the two tests that would allow him to graduate and leave for California. "Are you ready Blaine?" Mr. Thomas the Academic Advisor asks before giving Blaine the tests. "As ready as I will ever get I guess." Blaine answers. "You will get 90 minutes to complete the Gov/Econ test. Then I will give you a 30 minute break before you will be given the Psych/Soc test. Do you have any questions? He asks Blaine. "No, I am ready to start." Blaine says confidently as Mr. James tells him to begin.

Blaine completes both tests not sure how he did. He knew the answers for some of the questions and he didn't know the answers to others. Now it is time to sit and wait until the results are received in a few days.

Back in his dorm room Blaine sees the letter on his desk and the debate begins again over to read it or not. I know what he is going to say in the letter. He is going to tell me he's sorry and he'll promise me he won't forget about me again. He'll change to make me happy. I don't want him to change and give up his dream. He is excited about his job and school. Kurt is thriving in New York City. He has wanted to live in New York City since I met him. I am the problem. I am in the way. I can't be responsible for taking his dream away from him. I love him too much." Blaine thinks to himself as he sets the letter back on his desk unread.

Kurt wrote an e-mail to Blaine and has decided that he is going to send an e-mail to Blaine every day. "He may not answer it but at least he will know I am going to fight for our relationship." Kurt thinks as he clicks on send. Kurt smiles because he feels good that he will be communicating with Blaine. The computer chimes notifying Kurt that his e-mail to Blaine was not delivered. "Crap, that's the pits." He says as he clicks on send again and receives the same notice of non-delivery. Kurt gets out his phone and texts a quick message to Blaine instead.

"I'm thinking about you. I hope you are having a good day. "K"

He sends the text and is surprised to receive a message that the phone number has been disconnected. He checks to make sure it is the right number and it was. "Oh my God," Kurt yells as he realizes that Blaine has closed his e-mail account and disconnected his phone. "He doesn't want me to be able to contact him. He doesn't want anything to do with me. He wants me to out of his life. Did he even read my letter?" Kurt wonders as he tries to figure out what to do now. "There is only one thing that I can do." Kurt thinks then he calls his Dad. The phone rings and Burt sees it is from Kurt. "Kurt is everything okay? You don't usually call me at this time." Burt wonders. "No, I'm not okay. I need you to help me get Blaine back." Kurt says as he explains the latest developments to his Dad. "I've lost him Dad and you are my last hope of him to talk to me before I lose him forever." Kurt begs his Father trying to hold back his tears. "Kurt, what do you want me to do?" Burt asks knowing he needs to help his son.

There is a knock on the classroom door and the secretary hands Mr. Price the Literature teacher a note. He reads it and says. "Mr. Anderson you are needed in the office." Everyone stares at Blaine as he stands and starts to walk out of the room. He hears students whisper. "What did he do? I wonder if he is in trouble. Lucky guy gets to leave." Blaine goes out the door and heads to the office with his backpack. Blaine arrives at the office and is escorted inside Head Master Chamberlain's office where he sees Mr. Thomas sitting in a chair. "Have a seat Mr. Anderson. You are here because Mr. Thomas has informed me of your results from the exit tests you took. You have passed both tests so we need to discuss your options. Do you want us to apply those credits to your school record now, which means at the end of this semester you will have met the requirements of high school and are eligible to graduate or could defer them until next semester and you will only need to take electives for the second semester." They explain the options to Blaine. "As much as I love it here at Dalton Academy I am choosing to apply the credits immediately." Blaine says happily. "Blaine that means you will have met the requirements to earn a high school diploma at the end of this semester. You will be allowed to participate in the Graduation Ceremony this spring if you choose to participate. Congratulation Blaine you did it!" The men say as they stand to shake his hand. "Can I ask one favor?" Blaine asks. "Please don't tell anyone about this. I would like to be the person announcing the good news." Blaine requests. "I think we can honor your request Blaine." They both agree as Blaine thanks them and exits Mr. Chamberlain's office thrilled that his plan is working.

Blaine gets to his dorm and calls Cooper to tell him the good news. They set a date for Blaine's arrival as December 21st. The day after the semester ends and Dalton has released their students for Christmas Break. Blaine hangs up with Coop. He finally feels good because his life is starting to go the way he wants for a change.

After dinner Blaine is working on some homework when he hears a knock at the door. "Jeff, this had better be important because I'm studying. What do you want?" Blaine yells as he opens the door and is standing face to face with a man wearing a flannel shirt and a baseball cap on his head.

"Burt, what are you doing here? Is Kurt alright?" Blaine asks concerned. "Kurt is okay. He could be better if you would talk to him, but I am here to talk to you. I miss our Wednesday lunch. Can I come in?" Burt asks and Blaine opens the door wide for Burt to come in, motioning for him to sit down at a small table both feeling uncomfortable. "Would you like something to drink Burt?" Blaine asks. "No, I'm good. Blaine, sit down please because I would like to have a talk with you. Blaine I need you to be honest with me. I am not going to judge you or Kurt." Burt explains. "Okay" Blaine says as he sits down across from Burt. "Kurt called me upset and crying this afternoon because he had just discovered that you had closed your e-mail account and disconnected your phone. He thinks you did so he wouldn't be able to contact you. Is that true?" Burt asks. "Yes, I did those things." Blaine answered. Can you explain why to me? Burt inquires. "I did it because I didn't want to be contacted by anyone other than my parents and Cooper." Blaine answers. "To me Blaine it looks like you are trying to avoid dealing with some tough issues." Burt remarks. Blaine shrugs his shoulders and says. "I am sorry to disappoint you Burt. I'll just add your name to the list of the many people I have already disappointed starting with me." Blaine says sarcastically as he lowers his head. "Blaine, you are not the Blaine we are used to. I can see you are unhappy and probably as miserable as Kurt. Talk to me, let me help you." Burt pleads. "How can you help me Burt? Are you going to make Kurt throw his dreams away so he can come back and babysit his boyfriend who is still in high school?" Blaine asks as he hangs his head, then he continues talking to Burt. "Burt, do you remember last year just before Kurt graduated and we were going through the Chandler fiasco. I told Kurt that I was afraid, that when he went to New York City he would make new friends and have so much fun living his life in New York City that he'd forget about me. He told me never. He told me he would never let that happen because we would skype, text, and e-mail. My biggest fear became a reality Burt. You know what's really funny though? If I had known in September that this is where we would be in our relationship in December I still would have told him to go to New York City. I would have told him to go because Kurt needed to be following his dreams not stuck in Lima with me. Does that make sense? I want you to understand that I'm not trying to make Kurt miserable to get even. I want him to be happy. Let me ask you a question? When Kurt was in high school and he told about his dream to go to New York City and be on Broadway, did you feel some sadness in your heart because you were going to miss him when he left?" Blaine looks at Burt for his answer. "Yes I did." He answers. "Did you tell him about it? Did you discourage him from his dreams because they made you feel sad?" Blaine asks trying to make a point. "No, I just kept quiet because I wanted him to follow his dreams and be happy and successful. I didn't want him to spend his time worry about me. But I am his Father and that's what Fathers do." Burt stated. "When he left on that plane heading to New York City it hurt like hell didn't it? Did you want to go get him off that plane and never let him go?" Blaine wonders. "Yes, I did." Burt says as he rubs his face with his hands starting to understand the road Blaine is going down. "But you didn't because you love Kurt so much you wanted him to live his dreams. Even if it meant leaving you behind and causing you terrible pain, but you knew it would be worth the pain if his dreams came true and he was happy. You never made him feel guilty about following his dreams. I want him to follow his dreams too and not be held back because he is worrying about me or trying to make me happy." Blaine says. "Burt, do you know how hard it is for me not to grab my phone right now and call him or turn on my computer and skype with him. But I know if I do he is going to stop chasing his dreams. He'll stop being himself and he will do what he thinks I need and he won't be Kurt. He won't chase his dreams and he won't enjoy his New York City life. I can't do that to him. I can't do that to us. This way Kurt can follow his dreams and he will find someone he can share those dreams with. I don't know if that makes any sense to you but that's how I feel. You wanted me to be honest with you and I was. I would appreciate it, if this conversation stays between us for the time being." Blaine requests. "I appreciate your honesty and I do understand what you are saying. I also noticed you did a lot of talking about Kurt's dreams but Blaine, what about your dreams? What do you want your future to be like? It sounds to me like you are going to sacrifice your dreams and happiness for Kurt. You deserve to be happy too Blaine." Burt says. "I'll be okay if Kurt is doing what he loves and making his dreams come true." Blaine says. "Being okay isn't a good or a happy life Blaine. You deserve a better life than just okay. This isn't fair to you Blaine. You have a life to live also and it should be filled with love and happiness." Burt says to Blaine. "Life isn't fair Burt. I learned that lesson a few years ago." Blaine informs Burt. "What happens if Kurt's dream is to spend his life with you?" Burt asks concerned. "It isn't Burt, I'm not his top priority or he wouldn't have forgotten me." Blaine says with a pained face. What if his Broadway dream doesn't come to fruition and he has lost you too?" Burt asks. "He is too talented Burt. I'm sure he'll make it but if he doesn't he will at least be able to stand tall and look himself in the mirror and say I took a chance and did my best. He won't have to worry about wondering, what if." Blaine says not able to look at Burt. "Blaine when you first saw me your first concern was about Kurt. Doesn't that mean something to you?" Burt asks. "I never said I didn't love him or care about him Burt? Who knows maybe someday Kurt and I will be able to be friends again." Blaine says as tears form in his eyes. "Blaine, does Kurt have any say about his future and dreams where you are concerned?" Burt asks waiting for an answer but he doesn't get one. "Listen, I am glad to see you Burt, I really am but I need to study and visitors to required to leave by 8 o'clock." Blaine says politely trying to suggest to Burt that it is time for him to leave. "Okay Anderson I will head out but what am I supposed to tell Kurt?" He asks and Blaine thinks for a few seconds. "Tell him I want him to be happy, to follow his dreams, and make me proud because I will be watching him." Blaine says as a tears roll down his face. Burt hugs Blaine tightly and says. "I love you Blaine, you're like a son to me and always will be. Keep in touch okay." Burt says as Blaine replies. "I love you too." After Burt leaves the room Blaine closes the door and collapses onto his bed and sobs until he falls asleep.


	9. Chapter 9 Hearing from Burt and Running

What If?

Chapter 9 – Hearing from Burt and Running Away

Burt is sitting in his recliner with his phone in his hand. He knows he needs to call Kurt but he isn't sure what to tell him. He had talked to Blaine earlier and Blaine had asked Burt not to share their conversation with anyone. After talking with Blaine he is sure of two things. One, Blaine loves Kurt with all his heart and would do anything for him. Two, he is hurting so badly he is too scared to face his problems so he is trying to avoid them. Burt is concerned about him because he can't remember ever seeing Blaine so down on himself and unhappy. Burt looks at his phone and says. "It's time to call Kurt and get this done."

Kurt is lying on his bed with his phone in his hand waiting for his Dad to call after talking to Blaine. He can't decide if it is good news or bad news that he hasn't called yet when his phone rings and he answers it immediately and asks excitedly. "Did you talk to him Dad?" Burt takes a deep breath and begins to answer Kurt. "Yes, I talked to him Kurt. I want you to just listen while I explain what happened. Can you do that kid?" Burt wonders. "Okay Dad I'll listen while you talk." Kurt says as he begins to listen to Burt intently. "You need to know that Blaine asked me not to share our conversation with anyone so I am going to abide by his request. I will not tell you what he said. I will tell you what I observed and what I think is going on with Blaine." Burt tells Kurt. "I understand Dad." Kurt says as Burt begins. "I knocked on his dorm room and he was surprised to see me. He was polite and he invited me in and I told him you had called me upset and why. I asked him to be honest with me and during our conversation I believe he totally was. We talked for quite a while but I noticed right away that he looked tired and he isn't very happy. Kurt, I never saw the spark in his eyes that is so obvious when he is happy or the smile he has that brightens up a room. Before I left I asked him what I should tell you because he knew I would be talking to you and he told me to tell you this. "Tell him I want him to be happy and to follow his dreams and make me proud because I will be watching him." Kurt's head falls to his chest and he declares. "I've lost him haven't I Dad. Tell me the truth." Kurt asks. "Kurt, I honestly don't believe that you have lost him. He is still head over heels in love with you and that hasn't changed. From what I observed he loves you so much that it makes the pain worse and it is going to take a while for him to heal. I think he is doing what is best for him to hold on and not fall apart. I think that is why he doesn't want to talk to anyone other than his parents and brother, which is why he cut himself off from people by disconnecting his phone and e-mail. He believes he is doing what is best for you by letting you follow your dreams and staying out of your life. He has seen how excited you are with your job and school. I can tell he really wants to talk to you but he is afraid of being hurt again. Kurt you know he has been hurt a lot in his young life and I think it has finally taken a toll on him and this situation with you was the last straw." Burt tells Kurt. "Do you know if he read the letter that Finn gave him from me?" Kurt asks. "I noticed the letter on his desk and it didn't look like it had been opened." He answers Kurt. "How does he look?" Kurt asks concerned about Blaine's health. "He looks like Blaine except I think he looks tired and sad. He might have lost a pound or two. He hardly smiled and a couple of times he was ready to cry because his eyes were filled with tears and his eyes seemed darker. Kurt, I suggest as soon as you get here for your Christmas break you take my car and go talk to Blaine." Burt recommends strongly. "Okay Dad I will. I'll be home in a few days and the first thing I'm going to do is fix this mess. I have to." Kurt says. He thanks his Dad and reminds him to pick him up at the airport and then ends the call. Kurt lies on his bed remembering the steps that he took that got him to this sad spot.

It's December 19th and Blaine is sitting with his parents at the dining room table enjoying dinner together. "I think it is was good idea for Dalton to release their students for Christmas break a day earlier since they are calling for a possible snow storm for tomorrow. Besides it gives us an extra day to be together since your Father and I will be leaving for the cruise with our friends soon." Susan says as she eats her salad. "Mother and Father I need to tell you something and it is good news I think. I have graduated from high school. I don't need to go back to Dalton in January." Blaine blurts out causing his parents to stop eating and stare at him. "Blaine what are you talking about?" His Father asks. "I only had two classes left to take to meet the graduation requirement for high school. So I decided to try to test out of them. I took two tests a few weeks again and I passed them both meaning I have been given credit for the two classes and I now have met the required number of credits needed to graduate. I have graduated from high school." Blaine says excitedly hoping his parents will feel the same way and not figure out the truth. "Congratulations Blaine we are so proud of you." His Mother says as she stands and hugs her son. John stands and hugs his son also except he has a worried look on his face. "Well I need to get these dishes to the kitchen because I have some work to do tonight." Susan says as he kisses Blaine again and heads to the kitchen. "You did this for a reason Blaine. When is the other shoe going to drop?" He asks Blaine as he sits down waiting for an answer. Blaine looks down at his plate and knows his Father isn't going to accept his white lie. "This is all because of Kurt. Am I right?" He asks. Blaine's eyes fill with tears and he nods yes. "He will be here for Christmas and he will want to see me. I can't see him because I would lose my resolve and go back to him and then he will leave me again. I can't handle that so I decided I wouldn't be here. I am moving to California to live with Coop. We have already talked about it and I am leaving on the 21st. I'm moving in with Coop and I will find a job and then in the fall I will attend USC." Blaine explains to his Father. "Blaine you are eighteen and I can't stop you from going, but one of these days you are going to have to stand up and face the man you are running from. I hope you stop this running before it's too late and you haven't wasted years of happiness because you won't take a chance on Kurt again." John says and then stands to leave. "Blaine, I love you with all my heart. I am proud that you have graduated from high school and I will miss you deeply when you leave. But it concerns me to see you so unhappy and letting fear control your life. You need to have more faith in yourself and in Kurt. Just so you know I am here to help you or I can be a good listener if you ever need someone to talk to." He says as he leaves Blaine alone to think about his decisions.

It's the morning of the 21st and there are two suitcases sitting by the front door waiting for the taxi to arrive. Blaine and his parents are eating breakfast together for the last time before Blaine leaves to start living his future. "You guys will have a great time with your friends on the cruise over the holidays. You have been looking forward to it for months." Blaine says as he breaks the silence and the sadness that they are all feeling this morning. "Blaine, you could still come with us." His Mother suggests. "Blaine, you can still choose to stay here and get a job and then go to USC in the fall." His Father takes one last shot at getting Blaine to stop running. "I can't. I promised Coop and he would be disappointed in me and he has made plans for the holidays I already. I can't disappoint another member of my family." Blaine says as he stares at his food. They hear a car honking signaling that the taxi is here. Blaine opens the front door and gives the taxi driver his bags. He turns around and hugs his parent's. "Goodbye son, and keep safe. We are so proud of you and love you." His Mother says. John grabs Blaine and hugs him tightly as he whispers. "I love you Blaine and if you ever need anything remember I am here for you." Blaine gets into the taxi and turns to wave goodbye to his parents and his childhood.

Blaine arrives in sunny California and sees Copper waiting for him at the gate. He sees Blaine and hugs him tightly happy to see his brother. "Welcome to L.A. Blaine." Coop yells prepared to be there for Blaine.

Sitting in the plane headed for Lima, Ohio Kurt is looking at his watch wanting to get into the air and get to Lima. He is ready to start his plan into motion. Burt will pick him up and then he will drop Burt off at home and then he will drive to the Anderson residence and wait there until he sees Blaine. Kurt did not let Blaine know he was coming because he was afraid that if Blaine knew he was coming he would take off trying to avoid seeing Kurt. "This situation is going to be fixed today." Kurt thought as he let a smile cross his face. The plane finally takes off and after a quick nap Kurt wakes up to the announcement that they are landing in Ohio. Burt sees Kurt come down the tunnel and says. "Hi Kurt, it is good to see you." After a big hug they head to the parking lot and are headed to the Hummel/Hudson house. They pull into the driveway and Kurt takes his bag up to his room and grabs the keys from his Dad and is pulling out of the driveway heading to the Anderson residence. Kurt imagines on the drive over what it is going to be like to see Blaine and get this relationship back on track. Kurt pulls into the Anderson driveway and quickly gets out of the car and walks up to the front door and rings the bell. The door opens and he sees Mr. Anderson looking at him with a strange but not a surprised look and he says. "Hi Kurt, why don't you come on in, I think we need to talk."


	10. Chapter 10 A Heartfelt Conversation

What If?

Chapter 10 – A Heartfelt Conversation

"Let's sit down in the study Kurt." John motions to Kurt to sit down. "How was your flight?" He asks not wanting to tell Kurt about Blaine. "Mr. Anderson, my flight was fine and I would love to talk to you but I have been waiting weeks to talk to Blaine. Is he in his room?" Kurt asks not able to sit still. "Kurt, he's not here." John says. "Okay, then I'll just wait here until he returns if you don't mind." Kurt tells Mr. Anderson. "Kurt, I mean he's gone as in moved out, not living here anymore." John tells Kurt as he puts his hand on Kurt's shoulder. "You're lying to me. You just don't want me to see to him. You have never wanted us to be together.

Blaine, Blaine" Kurt yells as he runs up to Blaine's room followed by Mr. Anderson. Kurt opens the door and sees a spotless bedroom with nothing out of place. He opens the closet door and sees only hangers, the closet is empty. He pulls out the dresser drawers and they are empty also. Kurt's knees hit the floor as he realizes that Mr. Anderson was telling the truth. "He's gone. He's really gone." Kurt shouts as tears fill his eyes. Mr. Anderson walks towards Kurt and helps him up and they sit on the bed. "Where did he go? Will you please tell me?" Kurt asks as he wipes his eyes. "I told Blaine before he left that if you ever came here to see him I was not going to lie for him. I'm going to be honest with you Kurt. I will share with you everything that I know about what has been happening these last few months concerning Blaine, as well as I will answer all your questions."John says as he looks directly into Kurt's eyes. He begins. "Unfortunately Kurt, my son has difficulty facing tough situations. His first instinct is to avoid the situation and if that doesn't work he runs. You see he figured you would be coming home for the holidays and he is afraid to see you. So he decided he couldn't be here so he has moved to California to live with Cooper." John tells Kurt. "What about school?" Kurt asks. He secretly tested out of his last two required classes. Blaine has graduated from high school." John informs him. "When did he leave?" Kurt wondered. "He left this morning." Mr. Anderson tells Kurt. He falls back on to Blaine's bed and his head lands on a pillow. "You mean I missed seeing him by a few hours." Kurt says as he felt something weird under his head. He sits up and sees an envelope with Kurt written on it. In small letters it says Do Not Open Until Christmas. He must have known you would come up to his room." Mr. Anderson says as he hears his phone ring. He takes it out of his pocket and answers it. He says "Just a minute." To the person who is calling. "Kurt, I'm going to take this call downstairs." He says as he leaves Kurt alone in Blaine's room inhaling Blaine's scent. Kurt touches the envelope and pushes it into his pocket and then he thinks. "That was strange the way Mr. Anderson acted. Could that have been Blaine on the phone?" Kurt wonders. Not wanting to be heard, Kurt quietly walks down the stairs to find out. He hears John's voice coming from the study. He walks closer to the study door and Kurt begins to eavesdrop on the conversation John is having. "So your flight was good? Are you getting along with Cooper? You haven't had a fight yet have you?" John asks as he chuckles. "Blaine I need to tell you something." He says and then he sees Kurt walking towards him with his hand extended wanting Mr. Anderson to give him the phone. John looks at Kurt not knowing what to do. He gives Kurt his phone and leaves the study and shuts the door giving Kurt some privacy.

Kurt takes a deep breath and says. "Blaine, this is Kurt and you had better not hang up or I will be on a plane so fast and knocking on your front door you won't have time to run." Kurt says loudly and forcefully as he sits down on the couch. Blaine rubs his face with his hands as he sits down criss-cross on his bed knowing he is going to have to bite the bullet and talk to Kurt. After a few seconds of silence Kurt says. "Blaine, I am truly sorry for what I did to you." Kurt says.

"What are you sorry for Kurt? You did exactly what I hoped you would when I told you to go to New York City. I want you to be happy and excited about living in New York City. I want you to take advantage of every opportunity New York City has to offer and you did. I'm just giving you some space to continue thriving there." Blaine tells Kurt.

"But I'm not thriving there. I am miserable because I am not sharing this experience with you." Kurt explains.

"Kurt that is not true and you know it. You have been doing great Kurt, even when for all tense and purposes I was out of your life. Kurt it's alright, you are pursuing your dreams. That's what you are supposed to be doing. That's why you went to New York City to start with." Blaine tells Kurt.

"Blaine my dream is to build a future with you. We are supposed to be doing this together and now that you have graduated from high school we can. I understand congratulations are in order. I hear you surprised everyone and completed your high school requirements. I'm very proud of you and now you can move to New York and we can start living our dream." Kurt says trying to convince Blaine.

"Kurt, if I was your dream you wouldn't have stopped talking to me. You would have remembered important dates in our relationship because I meant something to you. Listen Kurt, we can go back and forth for hours and it isn't going to change the fact that you need to be in New York City pursuing your dreams of NYADA, Broadway, and fashion. You don't need me hanging around holding you down by getting in your way. So I want you to make your dreams come true and I'm going to watch your star rise while I'm living here in L.A. with Coop, go to USC, and build a life for myself." Blaine tells Kurt.

"Blaine, why can't we be together as we support each other while pursuing our dreams? Tell me why Blaine?" Kurt begs for an explanation.

"Kurt, we can't be together right now because I'm afraid okay" Blaine finally blurts out the real problem. "I told you last year just before your graduation my fear about you going to New York City. You pretty much told me my fear was unfounded and it would never happen and I was so off base that you didn't even want to talk about it. My fear was right on target wasn't it Kurt. In fact it is now the reality or our relationship Kurt. I can't allow myself to be hurt again because it would kill me. So Kurt I am asking you to please allow me to follow my dreams like I am allowing you. I need some time and space so I can heal and I am asking you Kurt to let me do it on my terms." Blaine asks as Kurt can feel the pain in Blaine's voice and Kurt knows there are tears in his eyes.

"Blaine do you still love me?" Kurt asks waiting for Blaine's answer.

"It hurts me Kurt that you are even asking me that question. Do you think I would be this miserable if I didn't love you? I love you Kurt with all my heart and I will love you forever. That's why this situation is so difficult to deal with. If I didn't love you it would be easy to turn my back on you and leave you behind. My heart will always belong to you. Don't ever doubt my love for you." Blaine says from his heart.

"I love you too Blaine. That's why I am trying so hard to get you to talk to me and see me. Blaine, my dreams will never be complete unless you are at my side no matter how successful I become." Kurt says and then thinks to himself for a few seconds. "Alright Blaine, I will give you the space you say you need. I hate this idea, but if this is what you need I will do it. I will not try to contact you until you call me first or unless there is an emergency. Is this what you really want?" Kurt asks wanting to make sure of Blaine's wishes.

"Yes, at least for now. I need time to get adjusted to living out here. I need to get my life under control and get back on my feet. I hope you can understand and can forgive me for thinking about myself first." Blaine says.

"I guess it is decided then. We will give each other the space we need to follow our dreams, get our lives in order, and our priorities straight." Kurt states so Blaine can agree to it.

"I think that is the correct choice that we need to make at this time." Blaine says.

"I love you Blaine." Kurt says.

"I love you too Kurt and keep safe until I see you again." Blaine says not really wanting the conversation to end.

"You keep safe too and don't let Cooper drive you crazy." Kurt says as he stares at the end button on the phone for a few seconds before he finally forces himself to push it. Now he wonders how long it will be before he talks to Blaine again.

Before he returns the phone to Mr. Anderson he takes a pen and a piece of paper of his desk and writes down Blaine's new phone number. He puts it in his pocket as he opens the door and follows the sound of voices into the kitchen where Mr. Anderson is talking to his wife. "Mr. Anderson here is your phone and I will be heading home now before it starts snowing. Have a wonderful holiday." Kurt says with red eyes as he heads towards the front door. "Kurt, are you okay? Are you going to be alright?" Mr. Anderson asks. "I guess I am as okay as I can be. I'll be alright the minute Blaine holds me in his arms again. Until then I will make do." Kurt says as he heads to his car and heads home.

Cooper knocks on Blaine's room to tell him dinner is ready. He opens the door and sees Blaine lying in bed curled up into a ball with red eyes and tears coming down his face. "Blaine what's wrong what happened?" Coop asks. "I called Father to tell him I arrived safely and Kurt was at the house. He got the phone from Father and we had a conversation." He tells Cooper. "That's good isn't it, because you really did need to talk to him?" Coop gives his opinion. "We agreed to give each other the space that we need to follow our dreams. He won't try to contact me until I contact him." Blaine explains. "Blaine, are you sure this is what you really want? It sounds to me like you both decided to be miserable." Coop remarks. "No, we won't be miserable because we agreed to allow each other the opportunity to follow our dreams. Kurt will be following his dreams and that's all I want." Blaine corrects Coop as he stands up, wipes his eyes and heads to the kitchen for some dinner.

It is late in the evening when Kurt returns to the house. He quietly goes into the kitchen to get a drink when he feels his Dad's hands on his shoulders. "Did you get to talk to Blaine?" Burt asks his son. "Yes, I sort of did." Kurt says confusing Burt. "We have settled the situation for now I guess." They go sit down in the living room and Kurt explains to Burt all the happenings of the evening. He continues talking to Burt about his feelings. "I hurt him badly Dad. I never meant to hurt him. I promised him I wouldn't hurt him and then I turned around and did exactly that. I don't think he will ever be able to forgive me Dad. I have been so selfish and it may have cost me a life with Blaine." Kurt says as tears fall from his face. Burt wraps up his son in his arms and holds him tightly and whispers. "Give him some time Kurt. Just give him some time." While Kurt cries on his shoulder, always there for his son.


	11. Chapter 11 Christmas

What If?

Chapter 11 – Christmas

Kurt wakes up early and decides to get up and make some sweet rolls and coffee for everyone, after all it is Christmas morning. Kurt doesn't really care because he is not feeling joyful or excited about this day. It will be a sad Christmas for Kurt without seeing or talking to Blaine today.

In California it is dark out and most people are sound asleep, except Blaine who is wide awake thinking about Kurt. He knows Kurt is unhappy because of the choices he has made. Blaine rolls over and looks at his clock, it reads 3 a.m. "This day is going to last forever." Blaine moans. "I bet he is up and making sweet rolls and coffee for everyone. Stop it Blaine! You are only making it worse." He yells to himself trying to think about something, or someone else.

Kurt passes the sweet rolls to Burt. I'll allow you to eat one sweet roll because it's Christmas." Kurt jokes, but Burt can see the pain Kurt is in though he is trying to hide it and act like he is happy. Finn and Rachael come in the front door after Finn has picked her up talking loudly about the weather as they are cold and snow is on their coats. They finish breakfast and sit down in the living room to open gifts. They laugh and enjoy themselves as they open their gifts, curious to see what they each received. After a while Kurt starts gathering up his gifts and thanking everyone again and comments. "These gifts will come in very handy in New York City." He carries his gifts upstairs so he can open the gift he has wanted to open for days. "How is Kurt?" Finn asks Burt."He's hurting Finn I won't lie and there isn't anything we can do to make him feel better." Burt says feeling helpless.

Blaine has moved to the living room to watch a movie, but he has no idea what the plot is because his mind is 2,000 miles away. Suddenly, Blaine is knocked in the head by a pillow thrown by Cooper. "Merry Christmas Squirt" He shouts as he tackles and tickles Blaine. "I told you not to call me by that name Coop." Blaine yells at Coop as he wiggles out of Cooper's grasp. "Blaine what are you doing out here? Let me guess. You can't sleep because you are thinking about what Kurt is doing. Am I right? You don't have to answer that question because it's written all over your face Blaine." Coop says as Blaine gets up off the floor and sits back down on the couch. Cooper walks over to the small Christmas tree in the corner of the room and picks up the box with a red bow stuck to it. "Blaine, I got you this gift and I want you to open it now." Coop tells Blaine.

"He's been up in his room for a couple of hours Carol." Burt says worried about his son. "Burt, if you are that concerned go upstairs and check on him." Carol tells him as she leads him to the stairs and gives him a little push up the stairs. Burt stands outside Kurt's bedroom and takes a deep breath as he knocks on the door and asks. "Kurt, are you alright? Can I come in?" Burt waits until he hears Kurt say. "Yes, you can come in Dad." Burt opens the door and sees Kurt lying on his bed with a paper tightly held in his hand. His swollen red eyes tell him Kurt has been crying for a while. "We miss you kid, why don't you come downstairs and hang out with us for a while? It would get your mind off him." Burt suggests to his son. "I would be lousy company and bring you all down." Kurt answers as he looks at the paper in his hand. "What is that?" Burt asks as he walks closer to Kurt's bed. "When I ran up to Blaine's room after John had told me he had left I found this envelope addressed to me on his bed. On the envelope he had written Do Not Open Until Christmas. So when I came upstairs I opened the envelope and he had written me this letter. Placed in the folded letter was this puzzle piece." Kurt says as he shows his Dad the puzzle piece. "I assume that means something between the two of you." Burt says waiting for an explanation hoping Kurt will talk to him. "The first song I ever heard Blaine sing was Teenage Dream." Kurt says. "I remember you saying something about hearing that song when you came home from spying that day." Burt comments. "In the song there are lyrics that say 'I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece, now I am complete' so he gave me this because I am his missing puzzle piece. I used to make him complete. Maybe I will again one day." Kurt shares with his Dad as he rubs the puzzle piece with his fingers while he stares at the precious gift. "If it's alright can I read the letter?" Burt asks interested to read what Blaine had written to Kurt, especially since it was written after their conversation. He hands Burt the letter and Burt notices the tear stains that are on the letter.

My Dearest Kurt,

Merry Christmas! Kurt, I know this is not the Christmas you expected to be having when you left New York City. I am positive you imagined you would find me in my room waiting for you to arrive. Then we would have a painful but heartfelt conversation that would solve all our problems and straighten everything out and then we would celebrate Christmas together as one big happy family. I know you are hurting right now and I am the reason why. I love you Kurt Hummel, in fact I love you too much if that is possible. I have included a puzzle piece and I know you understand why. The puzzle is of my heart and you have the piece that is missing, the piece that will complete me. I hope someday my heart will stop hurting and it will heal to the point that I want to take a chance to love again and not be afraid of being hurt. That you will see that I have grown up into the kind of man you deserve and are proud of. Maybe if I'm lucky I will find my missing puzzle piece and I will be whole again. But until that day happens, if ever Kurt, you need to live your life and experience everything that life has to offer without me. We'll see where the future takes us whether together or separate. Until then remember I will love until the end of time.

Love,

Blaine

"He loves you Kurt. You two have a special bond that few people are lucky enough to share. So I suggest you just do what he asks and give him some time. I think he his is worth the wait." Burt tells as he hands the letter back to Kurt. So come and wash your face and comb your hair and come downstairs and start living. We'll challenge the others to a game of Trivial Pursuit before we have dinner." Burt says as he helps Kurt up from his bed and gives him a hug.

After beating Finn, Rachael, and Carol in Trivial Pursuit they start putting the final touches on their Christmas dinner. Carol and Kurt are heating up the vegetables and mashing the potatoes. Finn and Rachael are setting the table as Burt is carving the turkey as Christmas Carols can be heard in the background. The doorbell rings and everyone looks at each other expecting someone to answer the door. "I'll get it." Finn finally says as he answers the door. He comes back into the kitchen and says "Kurt, some kid just gave me this card to give to you." Finn says as he sets it down on the counter and continues to help Rachael. They sit down at the table and start to eat dinner when Burt accidently drops his fork on the floor. He gets up to rinse his fork off and notices the card on the counter. "Here Kurt you forgot to open this card." He says as he hands it to Kurt. He opens the card while Rachael is talking about the classes she is taking at NYADA when they see Kurt rush out of his chair with card in hand and he's running out the front door with no explanation. "What's going on Burt says as he follows Kurt to the front door and looks outside but doesn't see anyone. He closes the door and comes back to the table. "Is he alright Burt? Do you think you should go after him?" Carol asks. "No, I think he will be fine." Burt smirks, as he thinks he knows what is going on.

Kurt is running down the street as fast as he can with tears streaming down his eyes. "Be there, please be there." He says to himself over and over. He gets to the park and sees someone standing under the bare oak tree with their arms wrapped around themselves. He runs towards the person and as he gets closer he sees the person has spotted him and turns toward the running Kurt. He finally sees the eyes that he has be dreaming about for weeks as he tackles the person to the ground that is covered with soft snow. He kisses the person on the mouth with so much passion it could melt the snow.

"You are here! You're here right, I'm not dreaming." Kurt says with so much joy he doesn't even feel the cold as he climbs off Blaine who is slowly gets up off of the ground. Kurt left the house so quickly he forgot to put on a coat and is only wearing a long sleeve shirt and sweatshirt out in this freezing weather. "Kurt, you must be freezing, why didn't you wear your coat?" Blaine asks. "It doesn't matter. I'm not cold anyway. You're here, that's all that matters to me." Kurt smiles happily. "You won't think that when you get pneumonia and your Dad kills me." Blaine says as Kurt wraps his arms around himself. "Come on Blaine. Let's go back to my house and we can eat and then …. "Kurt, stop talking for a second, you need to listen to me for a minute." Blaine interrupts. "I'm not back here to stay. I need to explain something to you before you get too excited and jump to the wrong conclusions. Coop gave me this trip back to Lima as my Christmas gift. He knew I would be miserable today so he told me to come back to Lima and spend a few days here with you. He said I could start building my future after the holidays and that I should be happy for a while. I shouldn't worry about the past or the future but simply to enjoy the present with my best friend. So I agreed to come back to Lima but Kurt nothing has changed between us, come January you will be in New York City and I will be living in L.A. pursuing our own dreams, following our own paths by ourselves, do you understand? Don't take me being here as meaning we are back together because we are not. This is simply us spending some time together. If you can accept my visit as what it is then I will stay." Blaine explains. "Kurt, can we just spend some time together and hang out as friends? I don't want you to get hurt by getting your hopes up." Blaine says concerned. "Blaine, it will be like old times when we were just friends. These few days we have together can remind us of what we have and how great it is when we are together. So I would love to spend some days hanging out with you as friends. Now, it is freezing out here and I am starving now. How about we go back to the house and enjoy Christmas dinner together like the family we are?" Kurt asks with a smile. The boys quickly walk back to the house and when they enter they are welcomed with cheers and hugs and it feels so right their family home for Christmas.


	12. Chapter 12 Friends Being Friends

What If?

Chapter 12 – Friends Being Friends

Blaine is in the guest room lying in bed wide awake. He's back in Lima to spend a few days with Kurt as friends. He decides to get up and make some coffee as he waits for Kurt to wake up. He pours a cup of coffee for himself when he hears rustling coming from upstairs. He hopes it is Kurt but soon he sees Burt entering the kitchen. "Morning Anderson, I figured you would still be asleep considering it is 4 a.m. in California." Burt comments. "I guess my body is still on the Eastern Time Zone schedule." Blaine jokes. "Would you like a cup of coffee and some breakfast?" Blaine asks. "Sounds good, I'll take a cup of coffee and a sweet roll, just don't tell Kurt." Burt answers with a smile. "I heard that Dad." Kurt says as he gives his Father a look that means his disapproves as he enters the kitchen. "Just one and we will be walking it off before dinner when you get home from work." Kurt informs his Dad. The three men sit down at the table and Burt asks. "What are your plans for today?" Kurt looks at Blaine. "I don't think we have decided yet, but whatever it will be fun." Kurt says as Burt stands and heads to the tire shop. "Well you guys have fun while I go to work." He says as he leaves the house. Blaine finishes his breakfast and says. "Get dressed because we are going outside." Blaine rubs his hands excitedly. "Wait a minute. It's cold outside and there is lots of snow on the ground." Kurt explains. "That is exactly why we are going outside because I will be living in L.A. and I won't be able to play in the snow and build a snowman." Blaine says. "You could if you move to New York." Kurt suggests. "Kurt, don't go there we had an agreement. So come on get ready, last one out has to shovel the driveway." Blaine challenges Kurt and they both start racing to be the one outside first.

Kurt opens the door to the backyard and shouts. "I win Blaine. I'm outside first Blaine." Kurt starts doing his victory dance when he feels a snowball hit his back. "Sorry about that Hummel, but you lost. I've been out here for 10 minutes." Blaine says as the boys start to wrestle in the snow until they are tired. The boys spend the next few hours building a snowman including a carrot nose and a scarf. They made snow angels and throw snowballs at the tree, the fence, and even at each other laughing most of the time until they were frozen like an ice cube. They went back inside and together they made hot chocolate and ate some cookies as they warmed up from the wintery weather. They are happily enjoying each other's company. They are happy just being friends.

As the days pass the boys are busy going to movies, shopping at the mall, and listening to music as they singing along. They even found time to go ice skating at Schoonover Park. They made a few trips to the Lima Bean where they sat and talk for hours always as friends and never bring up their separation that will soon be their reality.

Today is the last day of the year and the boys are getting ready to pack their suitcases for their upcoming flights. The boys have one special night left, New Years Eve. They had been invited to several parties but they have decided to stay at the Hummel/Hudson house. They knew Burt and Carol would never make it to midnight and Finn was going to spend the evening with Rachael and her Fathers who were hosting their famous New Years Eve party. Kurt and Blaine just wanted to be alone because they knew it was going to be a difficult night and they didn't want eyes watching their every move.

As the day progressed the boys were both getting nervous about the evening. Except for the time Kurt tackled Blaine and kissed him they had not been affectionate towards each other. They haven't held hands, kissed, or even cuddled. They knew at midnight tonight though, they would kiss and they were both so looking forward to that moment.

Burt and Blaine were watching the last few minutes of the college football bowl game when Kurt came in and sat next to Blaine. The game ended and Burt yawned. He soon stood up and says. "Well boys, I am leaving it to you to bring in the New Year. I'll welcome the New Year in tomorrow morning." He announces as he walks to the kitchen and picks up Carol who was going through recipes and they go upstairs. "Was it something I said?" Kurt jokes as it is obvious why they went up stairs. "What time do we need to leave tomorrow to get to the airport on time? My flight leaves at 6:30." Blaine tells Kurt. Kurt looks at his ticket and says. "Mine takes off at 5:45. If we leave by 3 p.m. we should be there in plenty of time." Kurt suggests. "That sounds like a plan. I think I will go finish packing and make sure I have everything." Blaine says as he heads upstairs not looking a Kurt. Kurt wonders if Blaine is finding it getting harder and harder to say goodbye each passing minute. He goes upstairs also and hears Blaine talking on his phone to someone when he gets near the door. He listens as he waits for Blaine to finish his conversation. "I'll be ready to be picked up around 7 o'clock Coop. I'll be waiting outside the drop off/pick up area. Coop I'm still coming back. Yes, I have loved being around Kurt but nothing has changed between us. Don't push Coop, remember the agreement we made if I came to Lima. Yes, I do love him. Coop, don't do this. I just need some time. We'll see what happens. Listen, I need to go. I'll see you tomorrow. I won't be changing my mind. Bye Coop." Blaine hangs up and wipes his eyes as Kurt enters and asks. "How's it going? Did you find everything that belongs to you?" Blaine clears his throat and says. "Um yeah, a few things tomorrow and I'll be ready to head back to sunny L.A. Well I'll let you pack now Kurt and get ready. I'll be downstairs watching the New Years Eve specials." Blaine says as he smiles trying to look happy as he heads downstairs. Kurt notices the trouble Blaine is having when he thinks about leaving tomorrow. Maybe he can convince him to change his plans. He'll never know if he doesn't try.

It is 11:30 and Kurt sits down next to Blaine on the couch. "Blaine, I have really enjoyed the time we have spent together these last few days. I have fallen in love with you all over again." Kurt says as he grabs Blaine's hand. "Don't do this Kurt. You agreed when I got here that we are going to be just friends. I have enjoyed spending this time with you also but I am going back to L.A. tomorrow and you are going back to New York City. So please don't make this harder than it already is. If you love me please give me the space I am asking for?" Blaine pleads. "Okay Blaine, I'm sorry we will bring in the New Year as friends." Kurt says as he takes his hand away from Blaine's and moves to Burt's recliner. Soon they hear the countdown start. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. "Happy New Year Kurt." Blaine says softly. "Happy New Year to you Blaine," Kurt says as a tear trickles down his face. He can feel Blaine starting to put his walls up again. "I'm sorry Kurt. I never should have come because I have hurt you again." Blaine says as he stands and starts leaving to the guest room. "Blaine" Kurt says and Blaine stops. "It is worth the hurt to have been able to spend these past few days with you because I love you and always will." Kurt says and Blaine continues to walk to the guest room.

The next morning breakfast is ready and Kurt goes to wake Blaine. He opens the door and sees the bed has been made and Blaine's carry on is gone. Kurt realizes that Blaine has left and he sees a note on the bed.

_Kurt, _

_Please don't hate me but I got an earlier flight_ _to L.A. because it is easier for me not to see you go because my heart will ache too much to see your tears. The truth is I am not strong enough to let you leave for New York City again. I'm afraid I wouldn't be able to let you go without me. Please forgive me and thank Burt and Carol for letting me stay with you guys and their generous hospitality. Now go and follow your dreams._

_Love You Always,_

_Blaine_

Kurt folds the note and puts it in his pocket. He is not surprised by Blaine's action because he knew he was having trouble dealing with the situation yesterday. His eyes filled with water but he would not cry. He just wished he could have said I love you before he left. After finishing his packing Burt took Kurt to the airport and hugged him goodbye. He passed through security and was at his gate in plenty of time. He decided to walk down to the gate that Blaine's plane would have been taking off from just in case. He didn't see the man he was looking for so he returned to his gate satisfied that Blaine had indeed left on an earlier flight. After reading a magazine is was time for Kurt to board. He put his bag over his shoulder and headed towards the gate. He turns around one last time looking at Lima not knowing when he would be back and he notices a man, he notices the man, his man standing by the wall. He quickly walks towards him and kisses him passionately then says. "I forgive you. I love you Blaine and keep safe." Kurt smiles at Blaine without crying and then he turns around and he gets on his flight to New York City.


	13. Chapter 13 Dreams Start to Come True

What If?

Chapter 13 – Dreams Start To Come True

After Christmas break Kurt has put all his focus and energy into school and work. At NYADA people are noticing his talent and ambition. They have asked him to be in some of the school productions. He was thrilled and is becoming more confident after each passing day. At Kurt was also being seen differently as his work for Tony is excellent and some of his designs are even being sent to some fashion designers for their opinions. Kurt usually spends his nights at home working on school projects or work assignments. Every night he spends some time writing in a journal as a way to share his day with Blaine. He thinks about Blaine often and wonders what he was doing. He misses Blaine very much but he also loves him enough to wait for Blaine to be ready to be with him.

Blaine has been busy too. His first goal after returning to California was to get a job. He found a part time job at a music store as a clerk as well as their piano and guitar instructor. On the weekends he sings to the patrons as they eat their spaghetti and meatballs at an Italian Restaurant called Mama Mia. He was a hit their as the owner noticed an increase on reservations when he was playing. Even though he was busy he still missed talking to and seeing Kurt, but he had a goal to reach. He wanted to be successful and make Kurt proud. He took a major step towards that goal when he took Cooper's challenge to try out for American Idol. A few weeks after Cooper's challenge Blaine had a number taped to his shirt and was standing in front of three judges. They asked him."Why are you here? Why are you trying out?" Blaine looked at the three and answered. "I'm following my dream and to make a special person proud of me." The three judges listened to him and were mesmerized as he performed his song. When he finished they said in unison. "Yes, you're definitely going to L.A." Blaine left the room with a ticket to L.A. and a smile. At dinner he left the ticket on Cooper's plate. Cooper came in and sat down in the chair in front of his plate and was shocked and thrilled when he saw the ticket. He got up and rushed to Blaine and he hugged him tightly as he picked him up and turned in a circle. "I am so proud of you Squirt. Have you told Kurt yet? Cooper asks as he sets Blaine down on the floor. "No, and I don't plan on telling him. Don't start telling me what I should do either. Let's just celebrate okay." Blaine says.

A few months later Rachael is in the living room watching American Idol auditions. She loved to watch the people trying out and laughed at the people who seriously thought they could sing. "Rachael can you come here for a minute I need your opinion on something?" Kurt asks. "Alright but it better be fast because American Idol is on." She says as she quickly enters Kurt's area. "Do you think I should use the blue or the yellow handkerchief as the accent color? I can't decide but either would work." Kurt mentions. Rachael is looking at the two choices when Kurt hears something in the background that sounds familiar. "Where have I heard that voice before?" Kurt wonders. "I must be going crazy. What are you watching? It couldn't be." He says as he runs to the television in the living room. "American Idol why do you want to know?" Rachael asks as Kurt gets to the television in time to view a commercial about a truck. "I missed it." Kurt says wondering if it could have been. "What's going on Kurt?" Rachael asks. "I thought I heard Blaine singing. Oh my God Rachael. Am I going crazy or something? Am I going to start seeing him everywhere and hear him singing whenever I hear a song?" Kurt says worried as he flops down on the couch. 'Kurt, you are not crazy." Rachael says as she sits down next to Kurt and holds him closely. "You miss the person you love but I think you need to get out and be around people. Kurt you are 20 years old and you are acting like a senior citizen staying home all the time. When was the last time you went out and had some fun with people your age?" Rachael asks. "Last time I did that Rachael I lost myself, which is the reason Blaine isn't talking to me now." Kurt explains. "Kurt, did Blaine ask you to stay home and never go out and have fun with people?" She asks concerned. "No, he told me to be happy and enjoy everything that New York City has to offer." He tells Rachael. "Okay it's settled. Saturday night we are going to have some fun and experience NYC and I won't let you lose yourself." She says determined. "Alright I'm in." Kurt says with a smile. "Now Rachael, should I go with yellow or blue?" Kurt asks as they get up and head back to Kurt's area.

"Thank you, thank you very much and have a nice evening." Blaine says as he finishes his set at Mama Mia's. He starts to pack up his guitar when a man approaches him and says. "Nice job, Blaine isn't it." He extends his hand to shake Blaine's. "Yes it is and thanks. I'm Blaine Anderson and you are?" Blaine questions hesitantly not knowing who this man is. "The final piece you need before you become rich and famous. My name is Jackson Collins. You can call me JC because we are going to be working very closely together for many years. Blaine you are extremely talented and I want to be your agent/manager and help your dreams come true. You probably doubt me and think I am some kind of weirdo so I am going to do this for you. I will meet with you and anyone else you want to invite. I will explain my plans and vision for you. I will show you what I can do for you. I work for the management agency called Up and Coming. Here is my card with my phone number and just so you know I represent quite a few entertainers. Go ahead and do some research and check me out. Then give me a call and we will meet. It was good to see meet you Blaine Anderson and I look forward to working with you for a long time." JC says as he leaves Blaine wondering what just happened.

The next day he tells Cooper about his conversation with JC and shows Coop the card he was given. "Blaine, I've heard of this agency. They are the agency everyone wants to get into because their clients are very successful and they get cast in lots of productions. Let me call my agent and see what he thinks." Cooper says as he leaves the room to call his manger. Cooper returns and informs Blaine that Jackson Collins is a real agent/manager and is one of the best in town. "He said. He recommends that you call him up and set up a meeting and hear what he has to say if you want an agent/manager." Coop tells Blaine. "Are you serious Coop?" Blaine asks overwhelmed. "If I do Coop will you be there at the meeting?" Blaine asks wanting some guidance. "Yes Squirt I'll be there. Now go call him and set up that meeting." Coop says excited for his brother.

The next day they meet to discuss Blaine's future. "Before we get started you need to know that I have been chosen to go to L.A. to participate in American Idol. Is that going to be a problem?" Blaine asks. "Congratulations, that is wonderful and it shouldn't be a problem. I will make sure that anything I book for you will be after American Idol or any of the possible winner requirements are over because it would surprise me if you didn't win this competition. I want to get you out there and have people start to see you by having you perform with other musical groups even maybe some acting possibilities. I also want you to think about finding an assistant. This person needs to be a friend you would trust your life with because you might some day. I won't be able to be with you 24/7 but your assistant can be around when you need them. Your assistant should be a person who will keep you out of trouble. Someone who will help you keep your head on straight and be able to hold on to you when your world is spinning out of control because if you become as successful as I think you will, your life will be totally different than the life you are living right now. I expect you will be shocked how your life will change." JC tells Blaine and Cooper. "But I don't have the money to pay for an assistant." Blaine says concerned. "Don't worry because Up and Coming will pay for the assistant. All we ask is that we get to meet and approve of this person. We would like to explain the job requirements to them. Lastly Blaine this contract is a day to day contract. You or I can end this contract without penalty because we trust you and we want you to trust us and f it isn't working out we can part easily without hard feelings. Do we have an agreement?" JC asks. "Blaine, before you sign this contract I want you to have an attorney look at it. Cooper, I assume you have an attorney that could do that. Then if this is what you want then sign it and bring it to my office. Blaine it is going to be a pleasure working with you." JC says as he stands and shakes their hands before he leaves.

Blaine looks at Cooper in disbelief. "You are going to be a star Blaine. I guess you are going to call Kurt and talk to him about this and tell him to pack up." Cooper says excitedly. "No, I'm not Coop. I can't take Kurt's dream away from him just because mine may be coming true. Besides, there is no guarantee that I'm going to be a star. All I have is a chance. A chance that I will grab on to and see what happens." Blaine explains. "I figured you would have Kurt be your assistant." Coop says surprised by Blaine's decision. "He may be one day but I need to make a call and check with someone else while you call your lawyer." Blaine teases Coop. "Blaine who are you going to ask to be your assistant?" Cooper asks as Blaine leaves the room with a smirk on his face.


	14. Chapter 14 A Bump in the Road

What If?

Chapter 14 – A Bump in the Road

On American Idol Blaine has made it to the round where 15 male contestants and 15 female contestants remain. He is thrilled to still be competing and has already begun to prepare for his performance in a few days. All was going well for Blaine though he still felt like something or someone was missing. His life wasn't perfect but he was pursuing his dream.

Kurt is excited because he had been chosen to play the part of Peter in 'Peter Pan' the NYADA production which he knows is attended by many producers looking for talent. At a fashion designer had requested that Kurt assist him with some of his designs. Even though his dreams were progressing nicely he wished he was sharing his good fortune with Blaine. He would often take his phone out and go through his contacts and stop on Blaine deciding to call him but Kurt always stops, remembering Blaine asked him for some time and he should give Blaine the time he asked for.

It's Wednesday night and time for American Idol. Rachael is in front of the T.V. with a bowl of popcorn, looking forward to watching the show. "Tonight our theme is 'My Special Song.' The contestants will be singing a song that has a special meaning to them. Let's get started." Ryan Seacrest says as he steps aside and introduces the first contestant.

Kurt slides open the door and notices Rachael sitting in the living room and he says. "Hi Rachael, I have tons of work to do tonight. I'm going to eat and then head to my area and get started." Kurt sets his things down on the table. "Why don't you make yourself something to eat and watch American Idol with me while you eat?" She suggests. Kurt takes his plate with some salad, cheese and crackers, and fruit and sits down next to Rachael. "Is anyone any good this season?" Kurt asks. "I don't know because I haven't been able to see the previous episodes but it's down to the best 15 boys and 15 girls. Tonight is the boy's turn. The first three were alright but nothing out of this world good. They watch a few more when Kurt starts to get up and head to his area to start his work when he hears Ryan Seacrest say. "We'll be right back with the next contestant Mr. Blaine Anderson." Kurt drops his plate on the floor and asks Rachael. "Did he just say Blaine Anderson? Do you think it's my Blaine Anderson? Did you know he was on Rachael? Why wouldn't he tell me?" Kurt picks up his plate and sits back down on the couch waiting for the commercials to end and the show to start up again. "Welcome back, let's talk to Blaine Anderson. Blaine why is this song so special to you?" He asks. "This song is the song a special person heard me sing when we met for the first time. It's called Teenage Dream." Blaine says and then he starts playing the piano and sings the song. Kurt is watching intently with moist eyes and is in shock at the same time. "It is my Blaine." Kurt says to himself. When Blaine finishes he listens to the comments. They were all positive and the judges seemed impressed. "It sounds like they really liked his rendition of the song." Kurt says as he still stares at the television when Rachael asks. "Kurt, are you okay?" Kurt thinks for a few seconds and answers. "I don't know. I guess I am okay, I'm just surprised. Why didn't he tell me?" Kurt wonders. "I don't know Kurt. He asked for time right?" Rachael says as she rubs Kurt's shoulder. "Hey, after the show finishes we'll have to call and vote for him so he'll be back next week." She reminds Kurt with a smile. "Yea, sure" Kurt says as he walks back to his area to write in his journal.

"You were great Blaine." Cooper and JC tell Blaine when he arrives back at the apartment. "Thanks guys, I hope I make it to the next round." Blaine says as he crosses his fingers. "You asked me to come by Blaine?" JC asks and then they hear a knock at the door. "Yes, I wanted you to meet my assistant in a casual setting." Blaine says as he answers the door and welcomes the person in and says to JC. "I would like to introduce you to Sam Evans." Blaine says as the two men shake hands and they all sit down and have a conversation to get to know each other. "I was thrilled when Blaine called and asked me to be his assistant. I am so looking forward to helping my best friend and traveling to different places." Sam tells the group excited about his new job and future.

Kurt is nervous today because his first performance of Peter Pan is going to be tonight so he had to DVR tonight's episode of American Idol. He'll watch it when he gets home since Blaine is one of the top 20 contestants now. Kurt heard a knock at the door and when he opened the door he saw a man holding a bouquet of red and yellow roses. "I have a delivery for Kurt Hummel." The man says. "I'm Kurt Hummel." Kurt tells the man. "Then these are for you." The man says as he hands the flowers to Kurt while Kurt hands a tip to the delivery man. Kurt smells the roses and opens up the card. Kurt reads the card out loud. "Break a leg as you follow your dreams." He knows they are from Blaine as he puts the roses in a vase. Kurt smiles and is feeling better since he knows Blaine is thinking about him tonight.

Kurt is being congratulated by numerous people since he was fantastic in the play. He thanks them all and hurries to get home to watch his love on American Idol. Rachael and Kurt are on the couch and ready to watch so Rachael hits the play button. They were judging the other singers and thought Blaine was still the best. "Now let's greet Blaine Anderson. What Beatle song are you singing for us tonight Blaine?" Ryan Seacrest asks. "There are many to choose from but I will be performing 'Blackbird' Blaine says as Ryan Seacrest leaves and the stage belongs to Blaine. He strums his guitar and begins to sing the song that Kurt was singing when he fell in love with Kurt. Kurt's eyes are filled with tears as the three judges give their comments. Kurt didn't care what they were saying because he was reliving that day that Pavarotti died and he sang Blackbird at Dalton to the Warblers. "You okay Kurt? They said he was wonderful, the best of the night." Rachael informs Kurt. "I'm good Rachael, just tired after everything that happened today. I'm going to go to bed." Kurt tells Rachael as he heads to his area and thinks about Blaine and his performance.

Blaine is stoked because he was perfect in his performance. He never hit a bad note or pitchy. He was proud of his performance and the judge's comments. He and Sam are heading back to the apartment to hear what Cooper has to say when the driver stops in the middle of the intersection so he can turn left when suddenly everything goes black after hearing screeching tires.

Kurt gets up the next morning and makes himself some coffee and breakfast. He takes his bowl of cereal and cup of coffee to the living room to watch Good Morning America. He turns the T.V. on and hears the group talking about the unfortunate accident that American Idol favorite Blaine Anderson was in last evening after the show. Kurt drops his bowl of cereal and cup of coffee when they show a picture of the vehicle Blaine had been riding in. "How could anyone have survived?" Kurt thought.


	15. Chapter 15 The Accident

What If?

Chapter 15 – The Accident

After finishing the American Idol show Blaine and Sam are heading home in the car provided by the show. They're in the backseat of a midsize Ford Fusion which is stopped in the middle of an intersection waiting to make a left hand turn when a truck speeds through a red light and runs into the Ford Fusion directly hitting the back half of the car pushing it into another stopped vehicle. When the car stops people start rushing to the car and start calling 911 to get help here as quickly as possible. They get to the driver and they see he is conscious but shaken. He doesn't seem to be injured very badly so he carefully exits the car so they can check on any passenger in the back. They can't get to the backseat through the doors because they are blocked by the other vehicles involved in the accident. The man gets into the front seat and turns around so he can see into the backseat. He sees a blonde haired man beginning to wake up. "Mister, mister, are you alright? Do you hurt anywhere?" The man asks. "My head, I hit it against the window." Sam rubs his head and looks at his hand and sees blood. "My head is bleeding." He says. "Hold your hand against the cut to help stop the bleeding." The man says. "I don't know when we will be able to get you out since the doors are blocked. We have called for help and they are on their way. What is your name?" He asks. "Sam, my name is Sam Evans." He says. Good thing you are the only one in the backseat." He comments. "Blaine, Blaine, where is Blaine?" Sam asks." We got the driver out and he is going to be alright." The man tells Sam. "No, he was in the back sitting next to me. They start looking at the seat and it is empty then they gasp when they see a person squished between the front and the backseat on the floor of the car. He's not moving and Sam can see blood coming from the back of his head.

The police, fire and EMT's have arrived and take over the rescue. An EMT enters the car and sees Sam and the unconscious person on the floor in the backseat. "Help him. I'm okay he's not." Sam tells the paramedic. The fire personnel are able to get the vehicles moved so they have access to the backseat doors except the doors are forced shut due to the damage caused by the accident. They get the Jaws of Life out and finally get the doors open. Am EMT takes Sam to the ambulance and begins checking him out while the others are assessing Blaine's condition. He has a weak pulse and blood is rushing from a gash on the side of his head. Before they move him they apply a neck brace to protect Blaine's neck in case his neck has been injured. Sam keeps looking at the car as they work on Blaine, concerned about his best friend. "Please be okay Blaine. He took the brunt of the collision." He tells the EMT. To get to Blaine better they remove the backseat and then they carefully place a back board against Blaine to stabilize his back. They slowly start to move him and they hear a scream. After they move him they see why he is in pain because his leg has been trapped beneath him and it is severely broken the can tell because of the position of the leg. They stabilize the leg and are finally able to get him into the same ambulance as Sam. They get an IV started and begin taking his vitals as they rush to the hospital with lights flashing and sirens blaring. "What's his name?" They ask Sam. "Blaine Anderson" He says. "Do you know if he has any allergies or medical conditions?" They ask. "None that I know of. He hasn't mentioned any to me." Sam says as he takes out his phone and calls Cooper. He tells Cooper that Blaine was in an accident and they are heading to the hospital when Sam hands the EMT's the phone to talk to Cooper because he is starting to feel dizzy. They make him lie down on the gurney and check his vitals.

Cooper rushes to the hospital and is sitting in the Emergency Room waiting area when JC walks through the door. "Have you heard any news about his condition?" JC asks. "I don't know anything because no one has told me anything other than to sit here and wait and as soon as they can they will be out with some news. It's been quite awhile JC and I am getting worried that he is really in bad condition." Cooper says concerned. "Sam called me from the ambulance and told me Blaine was hurt really bad in an accident and they were being taken to the hospital. Then he handed his phone to the paramedic. I guess Sam is hurt seriously too." Cooper adds.

A young doctor walks into the waiting area and calls. "Blaine Anderson is anyone here for Blaine Anderson?" He asks. Cooper stands quickly and rushes to the doctor telling him he is his brother. "Hi, I'm Dr. Thomas Robinson and I am in charge of caring for Blaine. I don't have much time to talk to you because he needs emergency surgery to stop the internal bleeding that is going on and causing his blood pressure to remain low. I need you to sign this release paper immediately. I will be back later to explain to you his other medical issues." He tells Cooper and he signs the paper. "Save my brother doctor he deserves to be happy for once in his young life." Cooper pleads. "I'll do my best." He says and quickly leaves to return to Blaine and get him ready for surgery. "He's going to be okay Cooper he is young and strong. Why did you say he deserves to be happy for once in his young life? What has happened to Blaine?" JC asks as he looks at Cooper hoping to get an answer. Cooper starts to explain when he hears a nurse ask. "Sam Evans, is there anyone here for Sam Evans?" Cooper gets up and goes to the nurse. "I thought you were here for Blaine Anderson." She asks. "He is my friend and they were together in the car when the accident happened and his family is all out of state." Cooper explains. "Okay, you can see him if you would like to. I will take you to his room. He is suffering from a concussion and a laceration on his head that required quite a few stitches to close so he will be held in the hospital for observation. He is a little groggy and tired so you can only see him for a few minutes. Cooper and JC walk into Sam's room and say. "Hey Sam, how are you feeling?" Coop whispers. "Hi Coop." He says very drowsy. "My head hurts and I am really tired." He says as he is trying very hard to keep his eyes open and then he opens his eyes wide and asks concerned. "Blaine, how is Blaine he was hurt really bad Cooper? Is he okay? Tell me he is okay Cooper." Sam says getting worried. "Sam, relax you are hurt yourself. Blaine is in surgery right now to stop some internal bleeding. We are hoping he will be okay. As soon as we know something I will tell you. Can you tell us what happened?" Coop asks. "We were just sitting in the intersection waiting to turn left when this truck ran into us. Blaine took the brunt of the hit Coop." Sam explained as the nurse returned ending his visit. "I'll keep you informed Sam now you rest and take care of yourself. Do you want me to call your parents?" Cooper asks. "That would be great Cooper. Tell them I'll call them soon when I can stay awake." Sam says as he closes his eyes and the nurse escorts Cooper and JC out.

Dr. Robinson finally returns to the waiting area and asks Cooper and JC to follow him to a private office to discuss Blaine's condition. I didn't want to discuss Blaine's condition out in the waiting area because I understand that the press and paparazzi are pushing for news about him. We believe we got the internal bleeding under control and his blood pressure is back to normal. He suffered a possible concussion and he has a few lacerations on his head and face that we have stitched up. He broke a couple of ribs and he suffered a broken left leg that was broken in a couple of places. He will need surgery on his leg to reset it and place some screws in the bone to stabilize it. The surgery is scheduled for tomorrow. Right now he is in a medical coma to allow healing to start for a day or two because when he wakes up he will be in a lot of pain because of his injuries. I believe he will make a full recovery it is just going to take some time." Dr. Robison explains. "Can I see him?" Coop asks. "Yes you can, but what information if any do you want released to the press." The doctor asks. JC can you handle this? You might need to talk to the American Idol people too JC." Cooper says. "I'll take care of it Cooper. You just take care of Blaine." JC says as they leave the office. Cooper heads to see Blaine while JC takes care of the press.

Cooper walks into Blaine's room and sees his brother attached to monitors and tubes are connected to his hand and chest and his left leg is stabilized in what looks like a plastic bag. Cooper walks over to Blaine and sits down in a chair that is next to his bed. He takes his hand and says. "Blaine, you are going to be fine so just relax and let your body heal. I'm here for you and will stay with you as long as I can. They have you in a medically induced coma so don't panic you will wake up soon. Blaine I don't understand why you can never get a break and have things go your way for a while but don't give up, keep fighting. I want my little brother around so I can bug him. I love you Blaine." Coop says as a tear rolls down his face.

Kurt grabs his phone and calls Blaine's phone number hoping he will answer or at least someone will answer. Inside Blaine's hospital room a phone rings. Cooper looks for where the noise is coming from and sees that it is coming from a bag of things that the hospital gave him that belong to Blaine. He goes to the bag and takes out the phone and sees it is Kurt who is calling. He closes his eyes deciding what to do and he accepts the call and says. "Kurt, this is Cooper." He says as Kurt says. "Cooper, I just heard about Blaine being in a car accident last night. Please tell me he is going to be alright Cooper because I saw the car and it looks terrible." Kurt pleads. "Kurt, calm down and listen to me." He tells Kurt and then goes on and explains Blaine's condition in detail." Kurt asks the question he wants an honest answer to. "Cooper is he going to make it and be honest with me." Cooper looks at Blaine and says to Kurt. "I don't know for sure Kurt. He is hurt really bad and he still has a long road of recovery ahead. If I go by what the doctor says than chances are good that he will make a full recovery. I guess I won't be convinced until I get to talk to him in a few days." Cooper answers. "I'm coming to California and I'll be there later today and don't tell me not to come. I'll call you when I land. What is your number so if I don't get you on Blaine's phone I can call you on your phone?" Kurt asks Cooper. "Kurt, I'm glad you are coming because I think you will make a big difference in Blaine's recovery. See you soon Kurt." Cooper says as he ends the call after giving Kurt his phone number.

Kurt is relieved to know Blaine is still alive though he is seriously hurt. He calls the airlines and gets the earliest flight to L.A. that he can make and quickly starts to pack after he calls NYADA and to explain his absence for the next week. Rachael gets up and sees Kurt packing and asks. "What is going on?" Kurt explains everything to Rachael. "Give him my love and you be careful Kurt. Make sure to keep me updated on his condition." Rachael tells Kurt as they hug and Kurt leaves the loft and gets in a taxi and heads to the airport when his phone rings. He hopes it is not Cooper. He sees it is from his Dad and lets out a breath. "Hi Dad, yes I know I just finished talking to Cooper and I am on my way to the airport right now. I am flying to L.A. I know he is hurt quite badly and is in serious condition. He had emergency surgery last night and will need another one for his leg. I have to be strong for him so I can't fall apart Dad. I'll tell him when I see him. I'll talk to you later Dad. I love you too. Bye Dad." Kurt says as he says a prayer that Blaine will be alive when he gets there.

Kurt finally makes it to L.A. and calls Cooper for directions. He gets in a taxi and tells the driver where he needs to go. "I'm coming Blaine." He says to himself. "I'm coming." He looks out the window of the taxi and sees L.A. for the first time in his life, wishing it would have been under better circumstances.


	16. Chapter 16 Waking Up

What If?

Chapter 16 – Waking Up

Kurt walks into the hospital and notices quite a few news channels and photographers hanging around. He wonders if they are here to find out the condition of Blaine. He walks pass them and heads to the 5th floor Room 524. As he heads to the elevator he is stopped by security and they ask him his name. "I'm Kurt Hummel. I'm here to see Blaine Anderson." Kurt says as the guard radios his name to the floor. "Can I see your ID please?" The guard asks and Kurt gets out his driver's license and hands it to the guard. "Okay I'll send him up." He says into the radio. "You are free to go. They are expecting you." He says as he returns Kurt license and he heads up to Blaine's room.

Kurt is standing outside Room 524. He takes a deep breath and knocks on the door not sure what he is going to find on the other side. "Come in." He hears someone whisper. He opens the door slowly and sticks his head into the room and Cooper stands up and quickly walks towards him and says. "Hi Kurt, I'm so glad you were able to come. He will really appreciate it when he wakes up." Cooper says as he hugs Kurt and sets his bag down by the wall. "How is he Cooper?" Kurt asks as he walks near Blaine's bed. "No change, he is stable, holding his own. Listen, I'm going to check on Sam. I'll give you some time alone with Blaine." Cooper tells Kurt as he sees Kurt staring at Blaine not really listening to him. Kurt sits down in the chair next to Blaine's bed and looks at the person he loves but he doesn't look like Blaine. His head is bandaged and his face is swollen and bruised. He is being given oxygen through his nose. He has an IV in his left hand and a drainage tube in his chest. His left leg is lying on top of the blanket wrapped in a stabilizer bag filled with air. Monitors are beeping as they monitor his vital signs. Kurt takes Blaine's right hand and holds it gently as he says. "Blaine, it's Kurt. I'm here because I couldn't stay away after I heard about the accident. I hope you won't be angry after you wake up and see me here." Kurt tells Blaine as he brushes Blaine's hair off of his forehead. "You are going to be fine. You have to be because we have a future to live together. Do you hear me Mr. Anderson?" Kurt says as tears roll down his face. Kurt suddenly feels a slight squeeze by Blaine's hand. "I'm here Blaine. I'm not going anywhere. You just sleep and rest and so you can get better. I love you Blaine." Kurt says as he kisses Blaine on his cheek and lies his head down on the pillow next to Blaine and closes his eyes.

Kurt is asleep when JC walks into the room. JC is concerned that a man he doesn't know and has never seen is sleeping next to Blaine. He walks over to the man next to Blaine and taps him on his shoulder. "Hey mister, who are you?" JC asks sternly. Kurt opens his eyes and is startled to see a man next to him acting rough and tough. "I'm Kurt Hummel. I'm Blaine's b…ahhh friend. I'm Blaine's friend from high school. I talked to Cooper earlier and he'll be back in a few minutes if you need to see him. You know who I am but I don't know who you are. Would you like to enlighten me?" Kurt asks curiously. "I'm Jackson Collins and I am Blaine's agent/manager. I just got finished talking to the press about Blaine's condition." He tells Kurt as he extends his hand. "People usually call me JC." He informs Kurt.

Cooper walks in the room and says. "Good, I see you two met. I am assuming that you introduced yourselves to each other. "Yes we did though I am surprised I never heard Blaine mention a friend named Kurt Hummel." JC says. "He's not just a friend JC, he's Blaine's boyfriend and one day will probably be his husband if Blaine can ever get his act together." Cooper explains. "Whoa, wait a minute, oh my God." JC says. "Cooper, are you telling me that Blaine is gay and has a boyfriend?" JC asks surprised. "He's been gay ever since he came out about 5 years ago. Is that a problem JC?" Cooper wonders. "No, I just didn't know or suspect. I guess I never asked him and he never volunteered the information." JC wonders if it will affect his career and future. "Listen, it is late and I haven't slept in over 24 hours so I am going to take Kurt home with me and we are going to have dinner and then get some sleep. Is that alright with you Kurt?" Cooper asks Kurt. They both stand and grab their things before they say goodnight to Blaine. "We'll see you tomorrow morning Squirt. We'll be back before you go to surgery." Coop tells Blaine as he caresses his cheek. "Kurt, before we leave the hospital we'll check on Sam real quick and then we'll be on our way." Coop says. "I love you and I'll be back in the morning." Kurt tells Blaine and then kisses him on the forehead.

Kurt is lying on Blaine's bed unable to sleep as he smells the scent of Blaine, the person he dearly misses. He can't stop thinking about Blaine lying in the hospital and the tough road he has to face in the future. He turns over thinking that will help him fall asleep. Instead he thinks about Blaine and the different things he has done with Blaine and how much he loves him. He gets up and gets dressed because he knows he won't be able to sleep here. He leaves a note to Cooper explaining where he is as he calls for a taxi. At the hospital he enters Blaine's room quietly and sees JC sleeping in a chair by the window. Kurt sits down in the chair next to Blaine's bed and rubs Blaine's hand as he starts to hum some of Blaine's favorite songs and lays his head next to Blaine's and he feels at home.

Dr. Robison enters the room and ends up waking JC and Kurt. "Good morning gentlemen. How is the patient this morning?" He says as he checks on the condition of Blaine. "The vitals look good and he looks like he is healing so we will go ahead and do surgery on his leg and then allow him to wake up. Do you have any questions?" He asks Kurt and JC. "How long is the surgery going to last?" Kurt wonders. "It depends what we find when we operate but according to the x-rays I would say a couple of hours." The doctor says. "Okay, I am going to get the nurses and we are going to get this procedure started." He says as he leaves the room. "Did you hear that Blaine? They are going to fix your leg and then you will be allowed to wake up. I can't wait to see your golden eyes and your smile and hear you yell at me." Kurt says and then kisses his cheek. The nurses come in and unplug the monitors and got all the IV's meds off the pole and placed them on his bed before they roll Blaine out of the room.

After Blaine leaves the room JC asks Kurt. "Would you like to join me for some breakfast and coffee since you have been here for hours?" Kurt agrees and says. "I hope I didn't wake you when I came in. I couldn't stay away any longer." They head to the cafeteria and get some food and much needed coffee. "So tell me Kurt, how did you meet Blaine?" JC asks curious about his relationship with Blaine. Kurt tells him a shorten version of the story of Klaine. Their meeting at Dalton, Blaine transferring to McKinley, him moving to New York and ending with them stuck in a hospital waiting for Blaine to wake up. "That is quite a story Kurt. I better understand your connection to each other now. I can see that there is something special between you two even though Blaine is in a medical coma. Kurt, I am concerned about how the public is going to react to Blaine being gay. He hasn't said anything about it to the public or on the show." JC says. "It's up to Blaine when he wants to say something JC. Everyone in high school knew he was gay. We didn't hide from people then and I'm not going to hide from anyone now." Kurt tells him. "I think we should head back to his room because he should be out of surgery by now." Kurt says as he stands and heads for the elevator.

They enter Blaine's room and see Cooper talking to Dr. Robison. The doctor leaves and Cooper tells them what the doctor said. "The surgery went well and Blaine is in recovery. He will be brought back to the room in a few minutes. His leg is going to takes weeks to heal and then he may need physical therapy to get back his strength and mobility back in the leg. When he gets back into the room he will be allowed to wake up. The doctor wants Blaine to remain as calm and still as possible because if he moves around a lot he will be in quite a bit of pain." Cooper tells them and soon the door opens and Blaine is being rolled back into the room. The nurse plugs the monitors back in and return the bags of IV medicine to the pole and then she leaves. "JC can you take care of the press and let them know this will be the last press release until Blaine wants to speak to them." Cooper tells him. "I'll take care of it Cooper." JC says as he leaves. "Kurt, I'm going to check on Sam, he is scheduled to be released this morning and I am going to bring him here before I take him to the apartment to rest." Cooper informs Kurt who is sitting next to Blaine holding his hand hoping he will wake up soon.

"You can wake up any time now Blaine. You have been asleep for a few days now. I would love to hear your voice." Kurt says. "I saw you on American Idol and I thought you were great. I think you will probably win the show and become the next American Idol and then I will have to share you with America." Kurt tells Blaine wanting him to wake up. "You can wake up any time now Blaine. I would love to see your beautiful eyes Mr. Anderson. You have a lot to tell me about everything you have been up to. There are a lot of people pulling for you to recover and get back to your loveable self." He tells Blaine. Kurt feels Blaine's hand squeeze his and he noticed Blaine's eyes starting to move. "That's it Blaine. Open your eyes you can do it." Kurt encourages Blaine. "K-Kurt" Blaine struggles to speak because his throat is dry and sore. "Don't move Blaine. Just lay still because you just had surgery. Blaine would you like some ice chips?" Kurt asks as he takes some ice chips out of the glass and places a few in Blaine's mouth. "Kurt thanks. You are here." Blaine says softly. Then he groans because of the pain he is feeling as he tried to move. He grasps Kurt hand tightly and Kurt tells him. "Blaine, look at me. You need to lie still because you have had two surgeries in the last few days. One surgery was on your chest and the other one was on your left leg. You also have 2 broken ribs so they will make it hard for you to breathe without pain. Relax Blaine, take in small breaths slowly." Kurt says as he breathes along with Blaine. "What happened to me Kurt?" Blaine asks."I'll tell you in a minute. Right know I want to go get the doctor and let him know you are awake." Kurt says as he quickly leaves the room and returns with the doctor. Cooper and Sam enter the room as the doctor starts to examine Blaine. "Blaine, I am Dr. Robinson. I am glad to see you are awake and alert. I want to ask you a few questions." He says as he checks Blaine's eyes. "How does your head feel?" He asks. "I have a bad headache." Blaine answers. "What about your abdomen?" He asks as the pushes into the tender area. "It's sore and it hurts when I breathe." Blaine tells the doctor. "That's because you have broken ribs. I am going to prescribe you some pain meds that you can take every four hours. Don't wait until you are in severe pain before you ask for some meds. Do you understand?" He asks Blaine and he shakes his head yes. "Get some rest and I will check in on you later." He tells Blaine as he leaves the room.

"Hi Squirt. I'm glad to see you are awake. I was getting tired of watching Sleeping Beauty." Coop joked. "Don't make me laugh Coop and I love you too. Sam, are you okay?" Blaine asks. "I'm doing fine. You took the brunt of the hit." Sam tells Blaine. "Sam I want you to sit down and get off your feet. You are still recovering from a concussion." Cooper tells Sam. Blaine this is enough talking. I want you to close your eyes and get some rest." Kurt tells Blaine. "I can't sleep because I hurt Kurt." Blaine says as a nurse walks into the room. "I can take care of the pain Blaine. Give it a minute and the pain will subside and you will be able to sleep." The nurse says as she smiles at Blaine and leaves. In a few minutes Blaine starts to blink weirdly at Kurt and tilting his head to the side and smiling at Kurt like a teenager in love. "What's wrong Blaine?" Kurt asks. "Nothing, you look sooooo pretty. Do you know that Kurt?" Blaine says to Kurt. "Oh no Blaine, I forgot that pain meds make you silly and you act very lovey and child like." Kurt says. "You are prettier than a rainbow Kurtie. Kiss me Kurtie pretty pleeeasse." Blaine begs. "Blaine, close your eyes and go to sleep you need to rest." Kurt tells him. "Pleeaasssee Kurt I have waited for soooo long. Kiss me! I know you want too." Blaine says loudly as he puckers his lips. "Blaine there are people in this room besides us. Listen, if I kiss you one time will you then close your eyes and get some rest?" Kurt whispers to Blaine. "Okay Kurtie" Blaine says in a toddler voice as he puckers his mouth waiting for Kurt's kiss. Kurt kisses Blaine gently for a few seconds. "Wow Kurtie, you are good. Goodnight Kurt." Blaine says as he closes his eyes and is sound asleep within minutes. Kurt slowly turns around hoping that they were not watching and looks at the other men in the room. They are all staring at him with smirks on their faces after witnessing the events of the last few minutes between him and Blaine. "It's a tough job but somebody had to do it or he wouldn't go to sleep." Kurt says proudly with a smile on his face.


	17. Chapter 17 Recovery

What If?

Chapter 17 – Recovery

"Okay Blaine, slowly sit up while I slide your leg over to the edge of the bed." Kurt tells Blaine as they move him so he is sitting on the edge of the bed before the physical therapist arrives to help Blaine get back on his feet. During the past few days Blaine has improved a great deal and Dr. Jackson has removed the oxygen, drainage tube from his chest and the IV's, though the needle is still in his hand. The PT is going to see if Blaine can handle crutches or will need a walker with wheels to get around while his leg mends for the next few weeks. "How do you feel sitting up Blaine? Are you dizzy or light headed?" Kurt asks concerned. "Kurt, stop smothering me you are not my Mother! I'm okay. I can sit up without falling over. I need to start doing things on my own I can't rely on you forever. I just want to get out of this hospital and go back home. I hate being stuck in a hospital because it brings back bad memories. I hate the fact that I am again stopping you from following your dreams like you should be. I need to stand on my own two feet by myself. When will I ever grow up?" Blaine says as he rubs his face as signs of frustration are starting to show in Blaine's behavior.

The physical therapist walks in with crutches and a walker with a knee stand. "Hi guys. My name is Manuel and I am here to help you get up and start moving around. How does that sound? I assume you are Blaine Anderson since you are the one dressed in that fashionable hospital gown." He says as he extends his hand to Blaine. "I'm Kurt a friend." Kurt says as he bites his bottom lip not wanting tears to form in his eyes. "Let's get started by trying the crutches." Manuel says as he puts a belt around Blaine so if he falls Manuel will catch him before he hits the floor. Manuel helps him stand and then hands him the pair of crutches. He puts the crutches under his arms and puts his weight on the crutches and gasps as he starts to fall but Manuel catches him. "Breathe Blaine in and out nice and slow." Manuel says as Kurt watches Blaine struggle to breathe and use the crutches. "Alright, crutches are not the solution as he helps Blaine sit down on the bed again. Blaine looks at Kurt and sees the concern all over his face. Blaine feels guilty that he is causing Kurt to be worried. "Are you ready to try choice number two Blaine? All you have to do is put your knee on the pad and push with your good leg. Use the hand brakes to adjust the speed." He says as he demonstrates for Blaine. After taking a deep breath Blaine stands with the help of Manuel and takes hold of the handles and squeezes the hand brakes closed as he places his knee on the pad. He starts to push as he releases the brakes and takes a step. "Any pain Blaine? Hey that rhymes." Manuel says with a laugh. Blaine takes another step and he begins to feel more confident as he moves around the room. "Can I go into the hall?" Blaine asks Manuel. "That will be fine but remember that you have to return. If you exhaust yourself going out to a place you are going to have trouble getting back in to the place you started at. Do you understand because you have not regained your strength yet?" Manuel says sternly. Blaine heads out to the hall with Manuel while Kurt stays back in the room and gathers his things. Blaine feels good being able to move around and getting to taste the independence that he craves. "Okay, this is good. I can do this. Kurt, look at me I can get around by myself now." Blaine says joyfully then turns around in time to see Kurt standing in the elevator with his head down as the doors close. The big smile on Blaine's face leaves instantly as he realizes he has hurt Kurt once again and his face starts to turn white. "That is enough for now Blaine. Let's return to your room I think you need a break." Manuel says noticing the change in Blaine but not knowing the cause. Blaine lies down on his bed and Manuel leaves. He covers his eyes and cries until he falls asleep.

During dinner time at the hospital Cooper comes into Blaine's room to see him picking at his food and not eating it. He can see that something is wrong by the look on Blaine's face. What's going on Squirt? Is the food bad? You need to eat or you'll never get your strength back and be released." Cooper says. "So spill it." He says. Before Blaine can say anything Dr. Robinson enters the room. "Hi guys. I have come to check on my favorite patient." He says. The doctor does a quick exam. "As much as I love it here Dr. Robison when can I leave? I need to go home." Blaine asks politely but weakly. "You don't like your accommodations Blaine. I'll tell you what. I will release you tomorrow morning as long as you promise not to push yourself to the point you end up back here in the hospital. Make sure you get plenty of rest so your body can heal your injuries. If you can do that then I will release you tomorrow mmorning." Dr. Robison says. "I will, I promise." Blaine says quickly and happily. Dr. Robinson shakes their hands and leaves to complete Blaine's release papers. "Well that is good news. Now start talking and tell me what's going on Blaine." Coop says as he sits down next to Blaine. "I hurt Kurt again like I always do and he left this morning and hasn't been back. It wouldn't surprise me if he is on a plane flying back to New York City Coop. I don't know why or how he can still love me. After this morning he probably doesn't anymore." Blaine tells Coop as he pushes his food away. "Right now Blaine you have one job to do and that is to get yourself back on your feet. I don't want you to worry about anything other than that. Now finish eating your dinner and get some rest because tomorrow is going to be a very busy day for you." Coop says as he gets Blaine to finish his dinner and get some sleep not knowing a man outside heard their entire conversation.

Cooper enters the apartment to find Sam watching television. "How's Blaine?" Sam asks. "He is coming home tomorrow. He is thrilled and he was up using a walker today." Cooper says as he is looking around for signs of Kurt. "Have you seen Kurt I need to talk to him?" Cooper asks. "I think he is in Blaine's room." Sam tells Cooper. He walks to Blaine's bedroom and knocks. "Kurt, are you in here? Can I come in?" He asks. "Come in." He heard Kurt say. "I just wanted to let you know that Blaine will be released in the morning." Cooper says as he turns to leave. "I heard you two talking this evening. I'll never stop loving Blaine, Cooper. I just wanted you to know that." Kurt tells Cooper. "I don't know what happened this morning but I hope you take into consideration he is uncomfortable and he hates being in a hospital because it brings back his memories of a bad time in his life. He is frustrated and tired Kurt. I hope you can give him a break. His temper has a short fuse now." Cooper tells him as he walks towards the door. "What time are you leaving to pick him up tomorrow?" Kurt asks thinking of Blaine.

Cooper walks into the room and Blaine says. "Where have you been? I've been waiting for over an hour. Where are my clothes so I can change?" Blaine asks Cooper. "It's nice to see you too Blaine. I didn't bring your clothes." Cooper says. "I did." Kurt says as he walks into the room and looks at Blaine's face and a smile appears. He gives Blaine his clothes and only helps if Blaine asks for it. "I have signed all the release papers so we just need to grab my things and we are out of here." Blaine says as he holds his belongings. Cooper pushes the wheel chair while flirting with the nurse which is embarrassing Blaine. Blaine covers his face and can't get out of the hospital fast enough.

Blaine finally arrives into the apartment he was headed to over a week ago. "Blaine, where do you want to go?" He looks around and decides he wants to lie down on his bed so he rolls himself to his bedroom. He opens the door and goes inside and sees Kurt's suitcase next to the door. He rolls to his bed and sits down and slowly lifts his leg on to the bed and lies down tired from the trip home. "Do you need anything Blaine?" Kurt asks. "No I'm fine. Thanks Kurt." Blaine says. Kurt begins to leave when he hears. "Kurt, I'm sorry for what I said. I should be thanking you for all you have done not making you feel bad. I just want to tell you thank you for all that you have done for me and I'm really sorry for being a jerk, before you leave for New York City." Blaine says and then he turns on to his side and covers his eyes with his arm. Kurt closes the door and quietly walks over to the bed and lies down on the other side of the bed. He puts his arms around Blaine and whispers to him. "I would love to stay and take care of you forever if you would let me because I love you with all my heart and always will." Kurt says as he lays next to Blaine, the love of his life. Blaine removes his arm from his eyes and holds on to Kurt's hand before falls asleep.

After a few days at home JC comes over to visit Blaine. And give him some news. "Blaine, I am glad to see you doing so well. How is your recovery coming along?" JC asks as Blaine sits down along with Cooper, Sam and Kurt. "I'm getting there it is just going to take some time." Blaine tells JC. I just finished talking to the people at American Idol. They're checking up on you and wanted to know how you were feeling. They also wanted me to inform you that they were going to remove you from the competition because it wouldn't be fair to the other contestants if they perform and you don't." JC informs Blaine and waits for his reaction. "I understand their decision. I can't blame them because I can't sing for a few weeks because of my ribs." Blaine say resigned to American Idol's decision. "They did say they would like you to return for an episode to explain the decision to the audience as well as wish you the best." JC says. "That would be great because I would like to thank the fans for their support. Can I go tomorrow night?" Blaine asks as he looks at JC. "I'll find out for you." JC say as he walks to the kitchen to call the producer. He comes right back and says. "They are thrilled to have you on tomorrow." JC tells him. "Blaine I am going to start scheduling you concerts starting in the fall. That will give you a few months to recover and get your strength back. How does that sound?" JC sees everyone nodding their approval. "Okay, I am going to finalize things for tomorrow night's appearance. I'll talk to you later."JC says as he stands and leaves the apartment.

Kurt can we go to the park and have lunch there?" Blaine asks. "That sounds like fun. I'll make lunch while you get yourself ready. As they headed to the park Blaine says "It's nice to be outside, feel the sun shining on my face, and breathing some fresh air." Kurt spreads a blanket on the ground and then helps Blaine to slowly sit down on the blanket. Kurt spreads out the food and says. "Blaine, I know you want to talk about something because you have this look on your face. You need to say something so say it so we can enjoy this lovely picnic lunch." Kurt tells Blaine. "You know me too well Mr. Hummel." Blaine says as he looks at the ground.

Kurt, I am really glad that you came to L.A. to help me get back on my feet. I always know that you have my back. I really appreciate it Kurt but you need to go back to New York City." You need to be attending classes at NYADA. I know you must be missed at . We need to go back to the way it was before the accident. You need to go back and follow your dreams and not be here in L.A. taking care of me. Look how well you were doing in New York City. I want you to go back and continue to show the world your talent." Blaine says as tears roll down his face. "Can we talk about this?" Kurt asks though he knows the answer. "We have talked about this Kurt and my accident has not changed anything. I love seeing you but if you stay I am going to feel guilty that I am not allowing you to follow your dreams. I can't deal with that guilt Kurt. Please don't make this harder than it already is?" Blaine begs. "Okay, I promised you I would give you time and I will. I'll go back to New York City and I will wait until you call. Kurt says as he looks at Blaine with moist eyes. I will leave but I'm going to do this now." Kurt says as he kisses Blaine passionately on his lips causing the boys to lie down on the blanket. Blaine returns the kiss as they both enjoy being with each other and being together if only for a brief time. Neither one notices the paparazzi taking some pictures. Kurt sits back up and pulls up Blaine both looking quite happy. "Enough of that let's eat." Kurt says as he hands Blaine a plate of food. They spend the afternoon together talking, eating, laughing, and holding each other until it was time to return to the apartment, both wishing this day would never end.

They decided that Kurt would return to New York City the day after Blaine's American Idol appearance. Kurt has his ticket and has started to pack when the doorbell rings and JC is heard shouting. "Blaine, I need to see you now!" JC says loudly. What's up JC?" Blaine asks worried. "I just got a heads up that photos of you and Kurt kissing today are going to be released by the Enquirer. Did you kiss Kurt today in public? He asks. "Yes we did and I am not embarrassed or ashamed." Blaine tells JC. "This is going to be a big surprise to most people Blaine and American Idol is expecting you tomorrow and they will probably ask you about it on the air." He tells Blaine. "Listen, I'm not going to hide. Kurt would you like to accompany me tomorrow on American Idol?" Blaine asks. "I would be honored to go with you but are you sure?" Kurt asks as he wonders about the affect this may cause on Blaine's career. "I'm positive Kurt." He says. "Do you have any more questions or concerns JC because Kurt is packing and I am choosing an outfit to wear to the show tomorrow?" Blaine says as they leave the room hand in hand.

The pictures were released and the town was abuzz about Blaine being gay, but Blaine and Kurt didn't care. They are waiting for Blaine to be introduced by Ryan Seacrest. "Tonight we are happy to welcome back Blaine Anderson. Blaine is here to make an announcement after being in a serious car accident." He says as Blaine wheels his way out on to stage and stops next to Ryan Seacrest. The audience stands and applauds loudly as Blaine waves in recognition. "First off, how are you doing?" He asks. "I am sore and have a few lingering injuries so I am not going to be able to continue in this competition with my broken ribs so I am withdrawing." I want to thank all the fans for their support. It will help me a great deal as I continue to recover from the accident." Blaine says. "We are going to miss you Blaine but I am sure the world will hear from you again. Before you leave yesterday some photos of you were released with you and a friend. Would you like to explain?" He asks. "Sure, Kurt will you join me?" Blaine asks as he looks over at Kurt. Being surprised Kurt slowly walks over to Blaine and they hold hands. "Ever since the accident Kurt has been by my side." Blaine says. "How long have you two been together? Seacrest asks. "We became friends over 3 years ago and love each other deeply." Blaine explains. "Well Blaine we want to wish you all the best and hope you have a speedy recovery. Let's hear it again for Blaine Anderson." Seacrest says and then they go to commercial.

Blaine and Kurt head back to the apartment to spend their last evening together. Talking, laughing and crying for hours until they fall asleep. The next morning a taxi is waiting to take Kurt to the airport. "You stay safe and don't hurt yourself. Give yourself time to recover and I love you Blaine." Kurt tells Blaine. "I promise I will take care of myself and you make me proud in New York City. Kurt I love you too and I don't ever want you to forget it." Blaine tells Kurt. They stare at each other not knowing when they will see each other again until the taxi is out of sight, both men having tears in their eyes.


	18. Chapter 18 Dreams Coming True

What If?

Chapter 18 – Dreams Coming True

Blaine had withdrawn from the American Idol competition because he was unable to sing but the fans wouldn't let him leave, which surprised everyone. People kept voting for Blaine every week and he would often get more votes than some of the actual contestants. Some fans even held protests outside the studio because they didn't think it was fair to withdraw because of the accident. It took a few weeks for his ribs to heal enough to where Blaine could sing again and when his ribs had healed enough the American Idol people asked Blaine to return and after a lot of consideration he agreed to return. Blaine performed without missing a beat and made it to the finals without too much difficulty. During the finals Kurt watched nervously as Blaine sang songs that were important to Klaine. Kurt's heart ached as he knew the songs Blaine sang were sung for him. He wished Blaine had asked him to be there but he hadn't. Rachael and Kurt saw Cooper, Sam, and JC sitting in the family area and it hurt Kurt but he put on a happy face. For the final vote Blaine had received a record number of votes and easily won the title of the next American Idol. Blaine's career is taking off and Kurt is watching from the sidelines. Kurt follows Blaine's rise to fame through the internet by reading his web page and watching him on You Tube video clips and watching him on various talk shows. Blaine looked happy but Kurt could see that there was something missing in Blaine's eyes.

Kurt has also been busy following his dreams in New York City. His NYADA dream is quickly coming to an end as Kurt is only a few weeks away from his graduation. He is already being asked to try out for parts in upcoming Broadway plays. At he is no longer an assistant to Tony. He is now the head supervisor to the dressing of the models as well as he is designing some of their outfits. He is even considering starting his own line of clothing. Yes, Kurt was pretty happy. His dreams were flourishing and becoming a reality, except for one. It's hard for Kurt to believe that it has been three years since he saw Blaine after his accident. He has seen him on T.V. and the internet, but that isn't the same as seeing him and talking to him daily. They have exchanged Christmas and Birthday cards and Kurt has received flowers on the opening nights of his NYADA productions. Though the cards were never signed by the sender he knew the red and yellow roses were from Blaine.

"Kurt" Rachael yells as she hurries into the loft dropping her things on the table searching for Kurt so she can share her news with him. "Kurt, where are you?" She shouts as Kurt finally comes out of his area looking concerned. "What's wrong Rachael? I was studying for my finals." Kurt explains as he walks to the refrigerator to get something to drink. "Kurt, there you are. Sit down because I have some news you are going to be very thrilled to hear." Rachael says as she is about to explode. "I just found out who the lead is going to be in the new Broadway play Big Dreams." She says like she is a cat who just caught a mouse. "Everyone in town is talking about this play. They say this is going to be the best musical on Broadway in years. I hear every big name actor in the city is begging to get the lead role of Butler it's such a good part." Kurt says with envy. "Well I just found out that Butler is going to be played by Blaine Anderson." Rachael says with a huge smile on her face. "Blaine is coming to New York City!" She yells. "That should make you very ecstatic. Why are you nor jumping up and down and screaming? Blaine is moving to New York. Do you understand what that means?" She asks Kurt confused by his reaction. "I am happy. I am really happy for him Rachael. But I'm not going to get my hopes up. Just because he is in New York City doesn't mean he wants to be with me. Besides Rachael, you are telling me he's moving to New York City. Blaine hasn't said a word about it. If he wanted to be together I think he would have told me." Kurt says as he stands up and hugs her as he walks back to his area a little heartbroken but a flicker of hope has been lit in Kurt's heart.

"You said I would do what?" Blaine shouts loudly at JC. "You don't think you should have checked with me? I don't get to have a say about this decision! After all it's only my life!" Blaine says upset. "Do you know where Broadway is? Do you know who lives in New York City? I can't do this JC. So call them up right now and tell them I changed my mind." Blaine says as he walks around the apartment concerned about Kurt. "It's too late Blaine. I gave them your verbal agreement and that is the same as signing a legal contract. You have to do it for at least 6 months. If you back out now your career will take a huge hit and you reputation may not survive it." JC says as he looks at Cooper with a look in his eye that means I hope our plan doesn't fall through. JC is waiting for Blaine to say something as he can see Blaine is thinking about what to do. "Alright I'll do it. But next time you had better talk to me before you make decisions that affect my life. I should have a voice in these decisions. At least they haven't released the cast names because I need to tell Kurt." Blaine says as he calms down. "Blaine, it got leaked a few days ago." JC says as Blaine sits down on the couch and puts his head in his hands. "Crap, he is going to hate me. I should have told him about this, not the news." Blaine laments. "Just call him Blaine and explain what happened and blame it on JC. Maybe he hasn't even heard about it yet Blaine." Coop volunteers a possibility. "Coop, we are talking about Kurt. He keeps up with the comings and goings of Broadway and besides he knows the latest scoop about Broadway before the newspapers do." Blaine says wondering what else could go wrong. "As long as you are upset I might as well tell you two more things. One, rehearsals start in 2 weeks and you are leaving in a week and two, you are scheduled to be on 'The View' next Wednesday." JC says as he avoids looking at Blaine. "I'll get back with you later today about flights and details. Listen Blaine, this is going to be great for your career." JC says as Cooper escorts him out of the apartment. "That was a close call but our plan is still a go." Cooper says. "We are going to get those two together because they both deserve to be happy and we are going to make sure it happens soon." Cooper tells JC as he smiles and pats him on the back.

It's Wednesday morning and Blaine is waiting to be introduced on the show The View.

"Let's hear it for an American Idol who is heading to Broadway as the lead in the much anticipated new musical called 'Big Dreams' Blaine Anderson. We are glad to have you on 'The View.' How does it feel to be the lead in this new musical?" Whoopi asks. "I was honored just to be considered but to be offered the part I am speechless. I am looking forward to meeting this challenge and doing the best job possible. I want to make the producers and audience happy with my performance as I make Butler come alive." Blaine answers with a bright smile. "Let me ask you something personal. Three years ago you can out as gay and introduced us to your 'friend.' Are you still an item or do you need a 'friend' because I know there are a lot of people who would be willing to be your friend?" Whoopi asks curiously. "Whoopi, I appreciate your concern about my love life but I try to keep that private. I will say that I do not need a 'friend' as you say because I have one and he is always in my heart and never forgotten." Blaine answers as his heart aches as he thinks of Kurt. "Well people that answers that question but I do have one more. Will you sing for us?" She asks. "That, I would love to do." Blaine says as he stands and walks to the piano and starts to sing 'All of Me' by John Legend. By the time he finishes he has tears in his eyes because in his heart he was singing it to Kurt. He stands and accepts the cheers and applause as he hugs the four women as he waves goodbye and exits the stage.

Kurt was sitting in the living room in front of the T.V. watching Blaine's appearance on 'The View' as he finds that his eyes have tears in them. His eyes filled with tears as he listened to 'All of Me' because he knew Blaine was singing about them. At least he hoped Blaine was singing about them. Kurt begins to think. "Should I call Blaine? I want to talk to him so bad and I know he is in New York City. I might even be able to see him. Maybe I should call Cooper or Sam. Wait a minute Kurt, you made a promise to him and you are going to keep it. Besides Kurt, you have people coming in for your Graduation and they will keep your mind off Blaine. No, nothing will stop me from thinking about Blaine but I will keep the promise." Kurt puts his phone down and starts making a list of things he needs to do before his Graduation.

"Nice interview Blaine. Did you enjoy being surrounded by all those women?" Coop jokes with Blaine. "I hated it Coop. Why did they have to ask about my 'friend' as she called it? They made Kurt sound like he's nobody important and besides my private life is none of their business." Blaine tells Coop. "Blaine, stop running from the truth. Everyone who loves you and Kurt knows you two belong together and you my brother are responsible for making yourself and Kurt miserable." Coop tells Blaine directly. "I don't want to talk about this Coop." Blaine says trying to change the subject. "I know Blaine. You would rather put your head in the sand instead of facing an issue and solving it so you can be happy. You know what Blaine I'm getting tired of these excuses you make up in your head to rationalize your behavior to yourself. What excuse are you going to use after Kurt graduates from NYADA on Sunday. He will have reached his NYADA dream, so what are you going to use now. You know he's graduating on Sunday right?" Coop asks. "Yes, I know. I even got him a gift that I sending to him." Blaine tells Coop. "What do you meaning you're sending it to him. Why don't you give it to him if he is supposedly your boyfriend? The only gift he wants is you but you're too blind to see it. You know what Blaine, when you finally wake up and see what you are doing Kurt may be gone. He is not going to wait for you forever because someone else is going to come around and see what a catch he is and you will be left to live your life as an old lonely man." Coop says as he hangs up on Blaine hoping he will come to his senses.

Burt and Carol arrive Saturday morning and are greeted by Kurt and Rachael. They spend a few minutes talking about the happenings in New York City. They decide to walk around New York City and eat lunch in Central Park. They talk about the latest news in Lima as well as Kurt tells them about his plans after Graduation. "I am going to be auditioning for a few roles in a couple weeks as well as some designers are going to help me start up my own clothes line. I am looking forward to making a successful career and starting my future." Kurt says with a smile.

"Kurt, let's take a walk." Burt says. They stand and start walking on the cement path. "I can hear you say you are excited about your future but your eyes say something else. Tell me why or wait, maybe I should tell you why. Your future will be empty and worth nothing to you if Blaine isn't there to share it with you." Burt says. "What do you want me to say? That you are wrong, well you're not. Without Blaine my future will never be complete." Kurt acknowledges the truth to his Dad. "Have you told him?" Burt asks. "No, I promised him I would give him time." Kurt answers. "Kurt, when are you going to stand up for yourself and go after what you want? This is your life and you should be in control of it and do what is best for you. Life is too short to be unhappy." Burt says as he notices a crowd forming further down the path. He sees a man with black curly hair taking pictures with some people. "Kurt, I need to make a pit stop. Why don't you go back and check on the girls and I'll be there in a minute." Burt says as he starts walking to the bathroom. He watches Kurt head back to the girls and he quickly changes directions and heads to the crowd of girls and the man with black curly hair.

"Excuse me." He says as he walks into the middle of the group. "I need to talk to you for a couple of minutes if you don't mind Blaine?" He says as Blaine is surprised to see Burt and hugs him like a long lost friend. "How are you doing Mr. Hummel?" Blaine asks. "Mr. Hummel? Have we grown that far apart that you don't feel like you can call me Burt anymore?" Burt asks. "I figured you'd hate me because of the way I have treated Kurt. I'm sorry Burt." Blaine apologizes. "That's better and I am doing well. I can see you are doing pretty well yourself with your music career and now you are taking on Broadway but you're not very happy. Your eyes and smile are not the happy ones I used to see a few years ago when you practically lived at my house. I'm here visiting Kurt because he is graduating from NYADA tomorrow. In case you are wondering he is still deeply in love with you and I know he would love it if you attended the ceremony. He's here in the park if you would like to see him now instead." Burt tells Blaine. Worried that Kurt might see him Blaine begins to panic. "Burt, it's great to see you again and I'm glad you are doing well but I need to leave." Blaine explains. "When are you going to stop running away kid? Aren't you tired of being unhappy? I'm tired of seeing you two so miserable. He's graduating at 1 o'clock tomorrow and we would love to have you attend and celebrate with us. But it's your choice. I hope you make the right one. I guess I had better let you get back to your fans because they want to meet you. For your information your number one fan would like to meet you too if you can find some time for him. Take it easy Blaine and I hope to see you soon." Burt says as he walks back to talk with Kurt and the girls. Blaine spends a few minutes talking and taking pictures with his fans before he and Sam leave the park not noticed by Kurt.

Kurt wakes up excited about his Graduation today. Rachael and Kurt meet Burt and Carol for brunch before they head to NYADA. The Graduation ceremony begins and nobody notices a man wearing a hat and sunglasses entering the auditorium and he sits down in the back. The graduates are required to perform something as part of the Graduation Ceremony. Kurt decides to sing 'Come What May' from Moulin Rouge. He had hoped that Blaine would show up and remember their song. When he finished he was given a standing ovation. After all the performances the Graduates stood and walked on to the stage to receive their diplomas as their names were called. After receiving his diploma he heard his family and friends cheering for him. He looked out into the auditorium and saw a man standing up in the back all by himself clapping and cheering loudly. "Is that Blaine?" Kurt wonders as he tries to see but can't because it is too dark. He keeps turning around trying to see the person. The ceremony ends and the lights are turned on as the graduates find their family and friends. Kurt is heading to the back of the auditorium when all of a sudden there is screaming. "Blaine Anderson, oh my God that is Blaine Anderson!" Girls are yelling and people are rushing to the area where Blaine Anderson is. Kurt is trying to make his way there but is being pushed away. Finally security guards reach the area and they are escorting Blaine out of the auditorium. "No, Blaine, Blaine" Kurt yells trying to get Blaine's attention. Before he gets to Blaine, security has taken him away to a safe location. Kurt decides to find his family and hugs his Dad tightly. "He was here Dad but I didn't get a chance to see him or talk to him." Kurt tells Burt as he puts his arm around Kurt's shoulder and they begin to walk out.

"Excuse me. Are you Kurt Hummel?" A security guard asks. "Yes, I am Kurt Hummel." Kurt says as he pays attention to what the security guard is going to say. "I was asked to give you this." He says as he hands a wrapped box to Kurt. "Who asked you to give this to me?" Kurt asks. "Blaine Anderson, we barely got him out of here and into a taxi. He wouldn't leave NYADA unless I agreed to deliver this to you." He says as walks out of the auditorium.

Kurt is sitting on his bed tired from a long and exciting day. Burt and Carol had gone back to their hotel room and Rachael was out with some friends so Kurt decided it was time to open the box from Blaine. He slowly took the wrapping off the box and lifted the cover. Inside he saw a ticket to opening night of 'Big Dreams' in a seat reserved for guests of the performers. He then took out the note that Blaine had written by hand. Tears formed in his eyes as he read the note.

_Dear Kurt,_

_Your presence is cordially requested by your boyfriend this Tuesday at my place for_

_lunch. _

_Sam will pick you up at 11 o'clock and bring you here for lunch before we attend the _

_highly anticipated Opening Night of Big Dreams and after party. _

_You may need a few outfits so come prepared._

_Hoping I will see you Tuesday._

_Love,_

_Blaine_

Kurt takes out his phone and texts a message to Blaine.

_Yes you will. Love you too._


	19. Chapter 19 An Interesting Lunch

What If?

Chapter 19 – An Interesting Lunch

"Kurt, what are you doing? You have clothes all over the place." Rachael wonders. "I'm choosing my lunch outfit, my suit for opening night, and an outfit in case I spend the night." Kurt says as he finishes his packing and zips up his bag containing his suit. He places them by the door as he sits down in a chair in the kitchen waiting for Sam to arrive. A few minutes later he hears a knock at the door and Sam appears with a smile.

"Hi Kurt, are you ready?" Sam asks as he carries one of the bags down to the street and the waiting taxi. They are heading to Blaine's apartment when Sam says. "Blaine would have picked you up except he's busy going over some lines and songs for the tonight's performance. I think he is a little nervous. Except, I don't know if he is more nervous for opening night of Big Dreams or seeing you after a couple of years of you being apart."

"After finishing his rehearsal Blaine goes into the kitchen and starts cutting up some carrots, broccoli, and cucumbers for their vegetable plate when the knife slips and Blaine yells. "Damn" He looks at his left index finger and sees blood flowing from the cut. He quickly grabs a dish towel and squeezes his finger trying to stop the bleeding when he hears the front door open. Sam shows Kurt to the living room and then he leaves the apartment so Blaine and Kurt can have some time alone. "Crap" Blaine yells from the kitchen trying to get the bleeding to stop. Kurt gets up and walks towards the kitchen and sees Blaine standing in front of the sink squeezing a towel. "Blaine, is there a problem?" Kurt asks and Blaine turns around. He quickly sees Kurt's eyes get wide because he sees a towel turning red in his hands. "I cut my finger." Blaine says as Kurt runs towards him and says. "Let me see." Blaine removes the towel and Kurt sees a nasty cut that he knows will need some medical attention. "Come on Blaine. There is a clinic just down the street. You are going to need some stitches I am pretty sure. Come on." Kurt tells Blaine as they quickly walk down to the clinic. Kurt starts filling out the forms since Blaine is busy holding his hand. "I can't believe I did this. Of all the days to hurt myself I pick today. I am such a klutz. I can't even cut up some vegetables without cutting my finger off." Blaine says disgusted with himself as he tells Kurt the answers to the health questions on the form. "Blaine Anderson" A nurse calls and everyone looks at Blaine as he stands up and they follow the nurse. She takes him into a room and he sits on the exam table while Kurt asks him for his insurance card. Blaine turns so Kurt can pull his wallet out of his back pocket. "What time is it? I need to be at the theater by 5:30." Blaine says as he looks at this watch. "Kurt, I'm sorry. This is not how I planned our lunch date to go. I wanted to sit down and enjoy lunch and have an honest conversation with you. Instead we are in this clinic, hungry, and not talking about us." Blaine says as he is beginning to get frustrated. "Blaine, calm down. Accidents happen and I would enjoy spending time with you no matter where we are. Besides can't you imagine us telling our grandkids about your opening night? They are going to laugh so hard and think we are dorks." Kurt tells Blaine. "You see us having grandkids?" Blaine asks. "Don't you?" Kurt asks Blaine. "Yes I do. I just didn't know you felt the same way." Blaine states. "It's hard to know what I think if you don't talk to me Blaine. Does your finger hurt very badly?" Kurt asks as he can see the pain in Blaine's eyes. "Yes, it hurts a little. Where is the doctor I don't have all day?" Blaine asks as his nerves are getting more on edge. The door finally opens and the doctor walks in. "Hi gentlemen, I'm Dr. Applegate and I understand you cut your left index finger." He says as Blaine lifts his left hand to show the doctor. He takes the towel off and looks at the cut. "It looks like you are pretty lucky Mr. Anderson because you almost cut the tendon and that would have meant surgery. You do need some stitches though. I will sew this cut together and then you can be on your way to your opening night Mr. Anderson." The doctor says as he gets out a needle and numbs the finger. Then he cleans it out before using ten stitches to close the cut. "Thank you Dr. Applegate I really appreciate your help." Blaine says. "You are welcome just keep it wrapped for a few days and avoid hitting it on anything. If it starts to bleed come on back and we will change the bandage and add a few more stitches. One more thing Mr. Anderson, break a leg tonight, I have tickets." The doctor says as he leaves followed by the boys. When they get to the waiting area they see that some paparazzi with their cameras are waiting for Blaine. They must have heard Blaine was here. They take some pictures as he leaves quickly. They follow the boys down the street but are stopped by Blaine's apartment doorman from following them any further.

"Thanks Kurt for helping me out." Blaine says as he looks at the clock and then lowers his head in disappointment. "I need to get ready to go Kurt. I had imagined this perfect lunch with you and we would have time to be together. Instead you end up having to take care of me like always. Listen Kurt you don't have to stay I am such a los…." Blaine can't finish his sentence because Kurt has his hands on Blaine's face kissing him with all his love. "Listen to me Blaine Anderson. I love you very much and I have been looking forward to accompanying you to this opening night for days. So you go get ready and I will get ready and I'll meet you here in 30 minutes. Then we will go to the theater and I am going to watch you become the star I know you are. After the play we will come back here and have our own celebration while we wait for the reviews. Do you understand?" Kurt asks as Blaine nods his head yes. "Do you have anything to say?" Kurt asks. "No, I'll be back in a few minutes. Kurt, I love you too." Blaine says as he turns and walks to his bedroom. Both men return in 30 minutes and admire how handsome they look, both wishing they didn't have to leave.

Blaine takes his final bow to a standing ovation and cheers from the audience as he looks at Kurt with tears in his eyes. Kurt greets him in his dressing room with a hug and a kiss. "You were fantastic Blaine. I still have goose bumps after some of those songs. I loved it Blaine." Kurt praises Blaine as people came in to congratulate Blaine on his performance. Kurt stands next to the wall smiling with pride. Blaine finally finishes his meet and greet with people and Blaine and Kurt get into a taxi and head back to Blaine's apartment. Blaine unlocks the door and he asks Kurt. "Are you hungry because I am starving?" Kurt takes off his jacket and hangs it up as he answers the question. "Yes, I could eat something since we haven't eaten in a few hours." Blaine went into the kitchen and brought out some fixings for sandwiches along with some raw vegetables and fruit. "Start making your sandwich and I'll get us something to drink." Blaine says. Kurt makes a turkey sandwich for Blaine and a ham sandwich for himself. Kurt hands Blaine his sandwich and Blaine says. "Thanks, you know what kind of sandwich I like?" Kurt answers. "I have made them for you since high school." Kurt replies. "Let's sit down Kurt. Tell me Kurt, how have you been doing these last few years?" Blaine asks. "Honestly, I did very well at school and graduated at the top of my class. At I am moving up the corporate ladder quite quickly. So it looks like my future will be pretty bright. I've enjoyed living in New York City but I wasn't totally happy. I couldn't share my life with my best friend." Kurt tells Blaine. "What about you? You have been pretty successful these past few years. I have seen you perform on a lot of You Tube videos. Did you enjoy it?" Kurt asks. Blaine looks down at his sandwich and says. "I enjoyed the ride but I will admit that I missed sharing it with you. But I will also admit that I enjoyed watching your success. I know if I had been in your life, you would not have had the focus you did on following your dreams. So I am not sorry I was out of your life. Kurt, I also needed time to grow up a little and learn to be myself and accept me for who I am." Blaine explains as he speaks from his heart. "So what are you trying to tell me Blaine? Because I am not going to allow my life to be controlled by you telling me what I can and cannot do. I am an adult now and I have to be responsible for my life choices. I want to be together with you as a couple but if you don't want that then I will accept your decision and I will stop dreaming about a life with you." Kurt says as he explains his feelings and opinions. "Kurt, I asked you here today because I wanted to ask you to be my boyfriend again. I love you and I want to share my life with you if you want to share your life with me." Blaine says as he looks at Kurt's blue eyes, the eyes he has missed seeing for years. Kurt stands and walks towards Blaine and takes his face with his hands and Blaine stands. Kurt kisses him passionately and Blaine returns the kiss with the passion he has always had for Kurt. "I am going to take that as a yes." Blaine says as he kisses Kurt again. Blaine picks up Kurt and carries him to his bedroom. "Blaine, don't you want to go get the newspapers and read the reviews from opening night of Big Dreams?" Kurt asks. "I've already heard the review that counts to me." Blaine says as he lays Kurt gently on his bed.


	20. Chapter 20 The Calm, Before the Storm

What If?

Chapter 20 – The Calm, Before the Storm

It has been months since opening night. Blaine and Kurt are very happy together. Blaine is living up to his reviews as an outstanding performer and that he brings the role of Butler to life like no other. Kurt has been busy designing clothes for his new clothes line called Pavarotti as well as being cast in a few minor roles in some off Broadway plays. But mostly the boys have been loving being together. They laugh together, make decisions together, and they discover the city together. In fact they have become the talk of the town and one of the top couples in New York City. Though the downside to this popularity is they are beginning to discover is that there out and about time is becoming less due to the number of paparazzi that are know following the couple around where ever they go.

This morning Blaine and Kurt are up watching Good Morning American to hear the Tony Award nominees being announced. Blaine was coming back from the kitchen with two cups of coffee. "Did I miss anything?" Blaine asks. "No, your category is next." Kurt says as they listen carefully. "Our next category is Best Actor in a Musical and the nominees are Matthew Broderick, Blaine Anderson, Neil…" The boys don't hear the rest as they start screaming and jumping around. "You did it Blaine. You were nominated. I am so proud of you." Kurt says as he slowly stops jumping up and down. "Oh my God Kurt, I can't believe I was nominated." Blaine yells as he is stunned and finally starts breathing as his phone rings. "Hey Coop, I can't believe it. Thanks Coop. Go back to sleep and I'll talk to you later. Love you too Cooper." Blaine says as he hangs up and just hugs Kurt will all his might as tears form in his eyes. The boys spend the rest of the day answering the phone as family and friends keep calling to congratulate Blaine on his nomination. Blaine even received and extra loud standing ovation after the evening's performance of Big Dreams.

The day of the Tony Awards finally arrives and Blaine and Kurt are getting dressed in their tuxes while family and friends are arriving at Blaine's apartment to go with them to the awards ceremony. Blaine's parents Susan and John are there as well as Burt and Carol who are talking to Finn and Rachael. Sam, Cooper, and JC are talking together as they wait to head out to Radio City Music Hall. Everyone is ready to go when Blaine starts talking. "Before we leave I would like to say something. I need to thank the people in this room starting with my parents who have supported me through a lot of tough times. Cooper you have been there for me and put up with me at times when you thought I was an idiot. Finn, Rachael, Sam my friends, you have stood by me during the rough times and hopefully all the good times ahead. JC you saw something in me that I never saw. Kurt, what can I say about you are my world. I want to thank all of you before we go because I would not be here right now without you being in my life." Blaine says as tears form in his eyes. "Enough, we need to go and enjoy and celebrate." Blaine tells his family and friends as they head out of the apartment into the waiting cars.

Blaine and Kurt head down the red carpet while the rest of the group heads to their seats using the alternate entrance. "Blaine, I am so nervous, I am sure that I am going to look terrible in all the pictures they take of us." Kurt complains to Blaine. "Kurt you can never look bad. Besides what are you nervous about you don't have to give a speech if I win. Hey, that's it. If I win I want you to go up and give my speech." Blaine suggests. "The only problem with that idea Blaine is I haven't heard your speech so I can't give it. Thanks for keeping it to yourself. Hey, you did write a speech didn't you?" Kurt asks. "I wrote down a few words." Blaine says as he smiles and waves again as people continue to take pictures of the couple.

They finally get to their seats which are with their family and friends. The Tony Awards show begins and everything is going well and the entertainment has been fantastic when the award for Best Male Actor in a Musical is about to be presented. Blaine squeezes Kurt hand tightly as his nerves are finally getting to him. "I think I ate some monarch butterflies Kurt." Blaine says as the camera looks at him in his seat. The nominees are Matthew Broderick, Blaine Anderson, Neil Patrick Harris, Daniel Radcliffe, and Nathan Lane. The winner is Blaine Anderson and the audience cheers as Blaine stands and kisses Kurt and hugs his parents as he finally heads to the stage to accept the Tony. People can see the tears on his face as he takes a deep breath and says as the applause finally starts to fade so he can be heard.

"Thank you, thank you very much. I want to thank the producers who took a chance on me and the cast who makes me look good every night. I share this with you. Earlier this evening I thanked my family and friends for their support but I need to thank someone again because thank you is not enough. Kurt, I wouldn't be here today if you hadn't come to spy on the Warblers back in high school. I wouldn't be here today if you hadn't been there to hold me and support when I feel apart. I wouldn't be here today if you hadn't been by my side to help me recover from a serious accident. I wouldn't be here today if you hadn't waited years for me to come to my senses. You are my friend, my best friend and the love of my life. You make sense of this crazy world and you hold me down like gravity and keep me steady. I love you Kurt and always will. Thank you for all the things have done for me and I share this award with you." Blaine says as he holds the Tony out towards Kurt who has tears in his eyes as the crowd cheers again loudly as he leaves the stage. But instead of going off to the side of the stage he walks back down the steps towards his family and friends. He rushes to Kurt and kisses and hugs him tightly as he is congratulated by many of the people nearby. Blaine eventually talks to the press as his family and friends wait patiently before they head back to the apartment and celebrate.

The next few months continue to speed by but the boys can't believe how happy they are so Blaine decides to do something special. He's going to ask Kurt to move in with him and marry him. He has picked out the perfect ring and is going to have it engraved. He wants to have a special dinner and then an evening carriage ride around Central Park and during the ride he will ask Kurt to marry him. Blaine can hardly wait and he has everything set to go. He has told Kurt he will pick him up at the loft next Monday night since that is the only night he doesn't have a performance, for a special party he is invited to. He tells him to dress nicely because it is at a fancy place. Kurt is very excited and has even shown Blaine what outfit he thinks he will wear and Blaine agrees it is perfect. Monday finally arrives and Blaine checks with the restaurant and horse and carriage to make sure everything is ready. He has even gotten Kurt a bouquet of red and yellow roses and he is headed to the loft.

Kurt was trying to get ready when his phone rang. It was from a producer of a play he had auditioned for a few weeks ago. "Kurt your audition was wonderful and we want to offer you the lead. We will start with a 6 week out of town tour followed by 2 month run in L.A. and a 2 month tour in Chicago and we are also hearing that a 6 month run in London is being scheduled. Then we are bringing it to Broadway for who knows how long." The producer tells Kurt as his jaw drops from the unbelievable news.

Rachael is coming up to the loft at the same time as Blaine and she lets him in unbeknown to Blaine. He hears Kurt talking to someone on his phone he presumes so he sits in the kitchen waiting until Kurt is finished.

"Mr. Andrews, I am honored to be asked. I loved the play the first time I read it. When I tried out for the part as Bernie I thought it went well but I am shocked to be offered the lead. I know this is going to sound strange but I need some time to think about it." Kurt tells the producer. Blaine was smiling brightly hearing the part that he has the lead in a new musical and then is shocked when Kurt says he needs time to think about it. For years Kurt has talked about being a lead in a musical and that they are very few that he fits in. "Why is he not accepting it?" Blaine wonders as he continues to listen. "Mr. Andrews, if this play was only for New York City I would accept it on the spot because it's a dream come true but with all the other cities and possibly London I'll be away from my boyfriend for a long time. I can't leave my boyfriend here because he needs me and I need him. I wish I could Mr. Andrews and I really want to but I'm concerned about leaving my boyfriend for that long because we were separated for years a while back and it was unbearable and I wouldn't want to go through that again. I know this decision may damage my reputation and I may never get another opportunity like this but I think I am going to have to turn it down. Thank you for your consideration." Kurt says and ends the call. Kurt starts to sob as Blaine stands.

Instead of walking to Kurt he quiet slides the door open and leaves. When he gets to the street he calls Kurt and calls off the date telling Kurt something came up and he will talk to him later and he ends the call. Then he calls JC and explains what happened. Blaine tells him to call Mr. Andrews and tell him Kurt will accept the role. Blaine will make sure of it. Blaine heads back to his apartment and puts his head in his hands and cries because he can't be the reason Kurt doesn't follow his dreams. He couldn't allow Kurt to give up his dream because of him. Blaine would never be able to forgive himself for being the reason. He takes out the ring in his pocket and looks at it longingly knowing he was so close to making his dream come true. He puts the ring back in the black velvet box and puts the box in his top dresser drawer.

Kurt had changed his clothes and was disappointed that he wasn't going to the party he was so looking forward to. "Kurt what are you doing here I would have figured you and Blaine would be gone by now?" Rachael asks. "He called and said he can't go. He said something came up." Kurt tells Rachael. "What are you talking about Kurt? He was here. I let him in when I came home about an hour ago. See here are the flowers he brought for you." Rachael informs Kurt as she hands him the flowers. She walks out the door to meet a friend for dinner leaving Kurt confused. He smells the flowers and takes out the card and reads it. "I love you with all my heart." Kurt tries to figure out why Blaine didn't tell him he was here and then it dawns on him. "No, no, no! He heard! He must have heard me talking to Mr. Andrews and telling him I wasn't going to accept the part in the play and why. I'm screwed." Kurt yells as he rushes out the door headed for Blaine's apartment to explain his conversation with Mr. Andrews.


	21. Chapter 21 Follow Your Dream

What If?

Chapter 21- Follow Your Dream

Kurt was standing outside Blaine's apartment hoping to be able to make Blaine understand what he meant when he was talking to Mr. Andrews about the male lead in the play he offered Kurt and then turned down. Kurt knocked on the door but no one answered. "Blaine, it's me Kurt. Open up please, we need to talk. Blaine, I'm not going anywhere. I'll wait out here until you open the door."Kurt yelled as he slid down the door waiting for Blaine to let him in. Blaine didn't want to deal with this situation tonight. He never wanted to be the one to stop Kurt from reaching his dreams and that belief had kept them apart for many years and it may again. It doesn't sound like Kurt is going to go away without speaking to Blaine so decides to tell Kurt to leave. Blaine walks to the door of his apartment and hears Kurt saying he is going to wait. "Kurt, you need to go home I need some time." Blaine tells Kurt. "No way Jose, I gave you two years of my time while I waited for you I'm not giving you any more time until we talk so just unlock the door and let me in." Kurt says as he stands waiting to be let in. Blaine rubs his face with his hands and unlocks the door but doesn't open it. Kurt heard the door being unlocked but not opened. He finally turns the doorknob and pushes the door open and walks in looking for Blaine.

Kurt walks into the living room and sees Blaine looking out the window with his arms wrapped around him. Kurt walks over to him and wraps his arms around him and places his head on his shoulder and whispers. "I love you Blaine. Please don't push me away again." Kurt turns Blaine around so he can see his face and is pained to see that Blaine's eyes are swollen and red because of him. "Come here and let's sit down and straighten this situation out." Kurt says as he leads Blaine to the couch. "Why did you leave without talking to me? I know you were there because Rachael told me she let you in and I saw the beautiful flowers and card that you brought for me. Thank you they were lovely by the way." Kurt tells Blaine as Blaine puts his head on his knees and wraps his arms around his legs. "Blaine, tell me what I did that has got you tied up in knots. Talk to me, you can tell me anything." Kurt says as he rubs Blaine's back trying to get him to talk.

"Kurt" Blaine says as he stands up and walks back to the window and stares out the window. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have left. I guess bad habits are hard to break. I heard you talking to someone when Rachael let me into the loft so I just sat on a kitchen chair and was going to wait for you to finish. I was so excited for you when I figured out that you were being offered the lead in a play and how it was a dream of yours. But then I heard you turn it down and you told the person the reason why was because you couldn't leave me. I can never be the reason you don't follow your dream Kurt. I can't handle that guilt. So you need to take that role and follow your dream." Blaine explains to Kurt.

"When will you get it in your head Blaine that my number one dream is to be with you? I dream about us building a future together and being there for each other and growing old together. I thought that was your dream too. Am I wrong? I guess you don't want to be with me and build our future together." Kurt tells Blaine.

"I have a question for you. If I was still in California would you have taken the part?" Blaine turns and looks at Kurt directly in the eye waiting for an answer.

"I don't know. That is not the reality Blaine. You are in New York City." Kurt says.

"You can't even be honest with me but you want me to be honest with you. I'll answer the question for you Kurt. You would have taken the role without a second thought because it's your dream coming true. If you don't take this role you will always wonder what if. Could I do it? Would I have been a star? What would people think of me? You would eventually resent me because I stopped you from living your dream. Why can't you see that? I'm not a child you need to babysit. If you had told me about the offer I would have supported you and we would have figured out a plan but you didn't think we could. Instead you made the decision that you couldn't because you couldn't leave me alone. Well guess what Kurt? I'm leaving New York City at the end of my contract. Sorry I didn't talk to you about it. I guess I am acting like the child you think I am. Now I am asking you to leave and go call Mr. Andrews and accept the role you were offered and follow your dream." Blaine tells Kurt sternly.

"Blaine, I will leave so you can have some time to calm down and start thinking straight. But we are not done talking. I turned down the role because I didn't want to be away from you that long. I didn't want to be away from the man I love but if you can't understand that without going off the deep end maybe you are the child who hasn't grown up yet. My Dad asked me once, when was I going to take control of my life and lead it the way I think was right instead of it always being run the way you think I should. I guess I am taking control of my life right now, so deal with it." Kurt says as he leaves the apartment and slams the door. Tears are running down his face because he has no idea what is going to happen between him and Blaine.

Kurt gets back to the loft and calls his Dad and tells him about what happened. "Kurt, ever since you were in high school you dreamed about playing a leading man in a Broadway play. You talked about how hard it would be because you were gay and you didn't think it was fair. Kurt there is only one question you need to ask yourself and you need to be honest. Do you want the part in the play?" Burt asks Kurt. He thinks about it for a second and finally says yes. "Then go and get it and follow your dream. Call Mr. Andrews and tell him you changed your mind." Burt tells his son. "Thanks Dad, I'll call him as soon as I call Blaine and tell him I was an idiot. Talk to you soon and I love you." Kurt says as he ends the call and dials Blaine's number but Blaine doesn't answer. He calls Mr. Andrews and says. "Mr. Andrews this is Kurt Hummel and I have been thinking about your offer and if you haven't recast it I would love to play the role." Kurt informs him. "Kurt, what are you talking about? I received a call earlier from a man named Jackson Collins telling me would accept the role. Do you know that man?" He asks. "Yes I do. I just didn't know he had contacted you. So I have the role correct?" Kurt asks. "Yes you do and I would like to meet with you in a few days to go over your contract and schedule." Mr. Andrews explains. "Thank you sir and I will make you proud you chose me." Kurt says and ends the call realizing that Blaine made JC call Mr. Andrews. He calls Blaine again but it goes to voice mail. "Blaine, I need to talk to you because I owe you an apology and a big thank you." Kurt says and lies down on his bed with a big smile on his face because he is chasing a dream.


	22. Chapter 22 Plan B

What If?

Chapter 22 – Plan B

The next few weeks pass quickly with no contact between Blaine and Kurt. Blaine was completing his last few performances to sold out theaters. He did well and received standing ovations but ever since that night with Kurt his heart hasn't been in it. Blaine just sits in his apartment waiting for the day he can leave and head back to California.

They producers announced the date of his final performance and the tickets were sold out in a few hours. Kurt wanted to buy one but they were sold out before he got the chance. He e-mailed Blaine to see if he could get him a ticket because he wanted to be there but he never heard back from him. He knows the words he said to Blaine hurt him deeply and regrets ever saying them. Kurt decided to stand outside the back door to the theater waiting for Blaine to come out along with a few hundred others. Blaine finally came out of the theater to loud cheers from the crowd. He stopped and said a few words to his fans. "I want to thank you for your support during this time. You have been great to me and I appreciate it more than I can say. Thank you and I hope to see you again sometime in the future." Blaine says as he waves to the fans and then walks to his waiting car. Blaine hears a voice calling his name. A voice he would never forget and he looks in the direction it is coming from. He sees Kurt and looks at him with no expression on his face. Kurt motions and mouths 'call me' to Blaine who just looks down and gets in his car and is driven away along with JC.

JC is already up and dressed in Blaine's apartment and is busy talking on the phone when Blaine walks into the kitchen for some coffee. "Thanks very much and I will tell him." JC says as Blaine is listening to the conversation. "Pack up Blaine you are heading to London to do a concert for the Royal Family at their charity event. Your plane is leaving in three hours so get a move on it. Blaine gives him a strange look that says are you kidding. "Look Blaine, this will be good for you. It gets you out of town and it will get you to a place without all these memories staring you in the face." JC urges Blaine as he points to pictures of Kurt. "Okay, I'll go pack just leave me my itinerary and a schedule. How long am I going to be gone?" Blaine asks so he knows how much to pack. "You'll be gone a week and when you get back we will discuss what direction you want your career to go." JC says as Blaine goes to his room and packs. JC texts Cooper and says Plan B in motion.

Due to the last minute purchase of the ticket Blaine is in coach in the middle of three seats. The plane was boarding and the window seat had an older man going back to London to see some family members. The last few people were boarding when a man hurried in and put his carry on in the overhead bin and sat down with a thud and started saying. "I thought I was going to miss the plane because I got the ticket last minute." Kurt says quickly as he fastens his seatbelt and finally looks at the person next to him and says. "Blaine? What are you doing?" Kurt asks.

"I'm flying to London to perform at a charity event sponsored by the Royal Family. Why are you flying to London?" Blaine asks Kurt.

"I am going to London to meet the producers who are going to produce the London performances of Get On Board. That's the name of the play that I have the lead for." Kurt tells Blaine as the plane taxis and begins to take off. "Are you going to be okay sitting next to me or do I need to see if I can change places with someone when the seatbelt sign is turned off?" Kurt asks Blaine who looks at him and shakes his head.

"You must still see me as a child who isn't grown up enough to spend the next seven hours sitting next to you without having a tantrum. I'll just sit here quietly and not bother you and you won't even know I'm here." Blaine says and then he takes out his earphones and closes his eyes as he listens to music and pretends he is not thinking about Kurt and how much he wants to kiss him and hold him tight.

Kurt rubs his eyes and wonders to himself. "Why did I say that to him? He'll never talk to me if I treat him like that."

After an hour or so Kurt looks at Blaine and sees he hasn't moved or changed his position during this time. He was going to say something to him when a flight attendant came by and asked Kurt what he wanted for his meal baked chicken or pasta. Kurt told her pasta. "Do you know what he would like? She asked Kurt and without thinking he told her he'd take the baked chicken. Kurt decided to wait to disturb Blaine until the food came.

By that time Blaine had opened his eyes on his own and was taking his earphones off as his chicken was placed down in front of him. "Thank you Kurt. I heard you make my selection." Blaine says as he starts to eat his meal.

"You're welcome. I knew you would prefer the baked chicken over the pasta." Kurt says thinking this is going well I'll start a conversation. "Have you ever been to London before? I've never been and I am a little nervous." Kurt says quietly.

"I've been to London once with my parents when I was fourteen. It's a nice city to visit. It has a lot of historic places to see if you are going to have time. How long are you going to be in London?" Blaine asks.

"I'm going to be here for a week. What about you?" Kurt asks.

"I'm going to be here for a week also." Blaine says and then he eats some chicken.

"Since you have been here would you show me the historic sites you are talking about?" Kurt asks hoping Blaine will agree.

"Kurt, I am sure you can find someone better than me to show you around." Blaine tells Kurt.

"I guess I could except they won't be the person I want to explore London with and they won't be the person I love with all my heart. I screwed up big time Blaine. I should have talked to you about the offer before I came to the wrong conclusions. I shouldn't have said the things I said to you because you are not a child. You are the man who loves me dearly. You have always wanted the best for me and to follow my dreams. When I was finally honest with myself I realized I truly wanted to take the role. I called Mr. Andrews and he told me JC called him and told him I was going to take the role. I know you called JC and told him to do that. You are always looking out for me. You know me better than I know myself Blaine. I'm sorry for what I said to you and I am sorry I caused you to give up the role on Broadway because you felt you needed to leave New York City. Do you think we could talk and start over and try to rebuild what we had or have I ruined my dream to spend the rest of my life with you?" Kurt asks Blaine as he tears form in his eyes.

"Kurt, I don't know what to say to you because I am so messed up right now that I find it hard to think straight. I love you so much but I am so afraid that if you don't follow your dreams you will end up hating me and then you will end up leaving me and that would kill me Kurt. So I can't let that happen. I have to make sure you follow your dreams. Does that make any sense to you? So I guess you are right when you tell me I am controlling your life. I don't mean to but I feel when I do that I a protecting us but instead I just end up hurting us. So why would you want to be around such a controlling person?" Blaine tries to explain as he finally looks at Kurt's eyes.

"Blaine we need to talk and tell each other our concerns because the truth is we love each other deeply and neither one of us are happy apart so we need to fix this relationship. Without you my life won't be complete. Can we start by you letting me hold your hand?" Kurt asks as he holds out his hand.

Blaine looks at Kurt debating with himself and he decides to give Kurt his hand and he says. "Kurt, I have always loved you and I agree with you that we should talk and I know the perfect place. Kurt, will stay in my hotel room with me and attend my concert? I would also be happy to explore London with you when we are not working." Blaine informs Kurt.

"I would be thrilled to spend time with you and attend your concert." Kurt says as smiles appear on their faces. The flight attendant came by and removed their food trays. The rest of the flight the boys watched a movie on Blaine's computer. Before it finished they were asked to put their seatbelts on and get prepared for landing. They landed and quickly got their luggage from the baggage area and found the car that was going to take them to Blaine's hotel. They were mesmerized by London as they rode through the streets of the city and seeing some of the sites they would visit together later. Blaine unlocked the door to the room and they saw a room that was lovely and the view of London from the window that was breath taking. I can't wait to explore this city with you as the two held each other tight. "What should we do first?" Kurt asks Blaine. "I suggest we unpack so our clothes won't look like we slept in them and then let's go out and get some dinner because I am getting hungry.

After unpacking the two let their room hands entwined as they walked down the street looking for a place to eat and begin their first of many conversations they would have in London as they try to figure out their futures.


	23. Chapter 23 Dreams

What If?

Chapter 23 – Dreams

Blaine and Kurt head back to the Blaine's hotel room and once inside they sit down on the couch and Kurt asks Blaine. "What are your dreams Blaine? What do you hope to be doing in ten years?" Kurt asks as he holds Blaine's hand. "Honestly, I don't know. I hope to be making a living from singing and writing music. I hope you would be in my life in some form and maybe starting a family." Blaine says quietly as he lowers his head. Kurt looks puzzled and asks. "What do you see for me in ten years?"

Blaine answers quickly and with excitement in his voice. "Oh I know you will be a famous performer on Broadway and maybe even in the movies. You'll be asked to all the talk shows for your opinions. You will be living a beautiful house that you have decorated perfectly. You will have a little girl with your blue eyes that you adore and design all her outfits. I hope you will let me come by and visit you when you have the time." Blaine says as he sees tears in Kurt's eyes. "Why are you crying Kurt? Did I say something wrong? I don't want to make you sad." Blaine tells Kurt.

"Blaine, why do you have big dreams for me but not for yourself? Your dream sounds like all you want is to simply survive life where for me you have this fantastic dream that you expect me to live and enjoy. Why is that? You are the most wonderful person I have ever met and you have encouraged me to go after my dreams while you have given up on all your dreams. That's why I am sad. Why have you given up dreaming? We used to dream together. Do you remember that? We were going to move to New York City and go to NYADA together. We were going to be stars on Broadway and entertain people. We were going to be so happy together. We dreamed big. Why has that changed Blaine? What happened to us?" Kurt asks as he reminds Blaine of their dreams.

"Maybe we should change the subject Kurt." Blaine suggests. "No, we are going to start talking about things and it may be painful but we have to if we want to be together." Kurt explains. "So start talking and tell me why you gave up dreaming?" Kurt says as he grabs Blaine's hands and makes Blaine turn so he is facing Kurt and looking at him.

Blaine looks at Kurt deciding what to do when he finally begins to speak softly. "Kurt, life happened, the real world became a reality. I don't have big exciting dreams for me anymore because my dreams don't come true and they are too painful to have. When I was young I dreamed of doing things with my brother but he just told me I was never good enough. Then I was going to rely on him to help me deal with being gay and my parents but he left to live his life and I was left alone to deal with this issue on my own. I dreamed my parents would accept me for who I am and help me through my adolescence but the reality was they weren't understanding and supportive. Instead they tolerated me and were rarely around. They blamed it on work but I know they didn't really want to be around me. I am a major disappointment to them Kurt. I dreamed of going to a dance with a boyfriend and then I was beaten up and spent weeks in a hospital. I dreamed of falling in love with a special boy and I did really hard and he went to New York City to follow his dream and I became a memory. I dreamed of coming to New York City and going to school but it didn't happen and I went to L.A. instead. I dreamed of asking this special boy to marry me until I realized he was sacrificing his dreams for me and I am not worth that price. That is why I have tried to make sure you follow your dreams Kurt because your dreams do come true. All I ever wanted for you was to be happy and make your dreams come true no matter what the price because you deserve it Kurt. That's why I don't dream anymore." Blaine says as tears roll down his face.

"Blaine, I never realized you felt that way. But you can't stop dreaming about what would make you happy and what you want your life to be like. You deserve to be happy too. I will admit you have not had the easiest of lives so far but you can't give up on your future and just settle for an average life. You deserve to have a future that is filled with the thrill and excitement of making your dreams come true and I promise it will happen for you because I am going to be next to you the whole way. I will be encouraging you to follow your dreams just like you have spent years supporting mine. Wait a minute, what did you mean you dreamed about asking that special boy to marry you but he was sacrificing his dream and you were not worth the sacrifice?" Kurt asks Blaine.

"Kurt don't listen to me I don't make sense." Blaine tells Kurt.

"Blaine Devon Anderson you are not going to do this to us. Now answer my question." Kurt tells Blaine sternly.

"That Monday night that we were going to a special party was a lie. I was going to take you to your favorite restaurant and then take a carriage ride to Central Park and I was going to ask you to marry me. I heard you give up your dream for me and I couldn't allow that so I left and changed my plans and the rest is history as they say." Blaine says as he gets up and looks out the window feeling disappointed with himself. Kurt gets up and walks to the window and turns Blaine around so they are facing each other.

"Blaine, I have a dream that we will be sharing the rest of our lives together supporting each other as we follow our dreams. So Blaine Devon Anderson will you help me make our most important dream come true. Will you marry me?" Kurt asks as he holds Blaine's hands and looks into his eyes.

"Kurt, if I ever marry someone it will be you, but I'm not sure we are ready to take that step after what we just went through. As much as I want to tell you yes I think we need to talk about what we expect from each other and better understand what we each want for each other as well as for ourselves. We need to make sure being together is something we can handle and what we want as we each continue to pursue our careers and make sure our own needs are being met. Does that make sense?" Blaine asks not wanting to hurt Kurt's feeling but trying to do what is best for both of them.

I understand what you are saying and I agree with you so let's go for a walk and get some coffee and for the rest of the evening let's just take the time to be together as best friends and enjoy being together." Kurt suggests as he wraps his arms around Blaine's waist. Blaine wraps his arms around Kurt and lies his head down on Kurt's shoulder and whispers. Kurt, that sounds like a wonderful idea because I really would like to simply enjoy being with you." Blaine says as he leads Kurt out into the city.


	24. Chapter 24 Fun in London

What If?

Chapter 24 – Fun in London

The next morning the sun was shining and the boys are happy and smiling as they are leaving their problems behind them as they cherish the time they have together. Blaine has made coffee for Kurt and brings it to him as he was relaxing in bed and thinking about what they would do today. "What do you need to do today Blaine?" Kurt asks and then drinks some of his coffee. "I need to speak to the event producers this morning at 10 o'clock. I'll know my schedule better after that. What about you, when are you meeting with the London producers?" Blaine asks as he stares at Kurt's face. "I'll be meeting them at 1 o'clock this afternoon at the theater. I'm a little nervous about meeting them though. I don't want them to change their mind about running the play for a while because they don't like me or they think I am not the correct choice for the lead." Kurt says as he shares his anxiety about the meeting with Blaine. "Kurt, you are going to do great. Are you going to perform a song from the play for them?" Blaine asks. "I hadn't planned on it. I am not sure exactly what they want to know or see." Kurt explains. "Okay, go get your script and find the most challenging song you have and we are going to practice it so if during your meeting they sound hesitant you show them what they would miss if they don't bring this play to London for an extended time." Blaine suggests confidently. The boys practice until Blaine needs to leave. Kurt sends Blaine on his way and then Kurt gets cleaned up and dressed for his meeting. Before he leaves he checks his e-mail to see if he has received any last minute directions from the New York City producers. He hasn't received anything new so he heads out as he plans on walking to the theater because it is such a lovely day.

Blaine is meeting with the charity concert producers and they ask him to sing three songs. He agrees and then he has an idea and asks them if one of the songs he sings could be a duet and they agree that would be fine. They ask for the name of the other person and he tells Kurt Hummel. "I will be singing Teenage Dream and All of Me and then the duet will be Perfect." Blaine informs the producers. Before he leaves he goes to the stage and practices his songs for an hour before he heads back to the hotel to wait for Kurt and then give him the good news.

Kurt's meeting was going alright but not great. They were concerned about the lead not being a well known person so Kurt followed Blaine's suggestion and they went to a stage and Kurt performed the song from the play he had practiced. After the performance they were speechless. They really loved the performance and they couldn't wait to see the complete production. Kurt had succeeded and the play would be coming to London and Kurt was thrilled. He realizes that he and Blaine together as a team were unbeatable and he couldn't wait to share his news with Blaine.

Kurt opens the door to Blaine's hotel room and looks around trying to find Blaine. He sees him in the living room and yells his name as he runs to him and jumps onto him knocking them both to the floor as he kisses Blaine passionately and speaks quickly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! They are going to bring the show to London because I did the number we practiced and they loved it and want to see more. It's all because of you Blaine. You came up with the idea to do a song from the play for them and it worked wonderfully." Kurt stands up after kissing Blaine again.

"I'm glad I could help you Kurt and I could get used to greetings like this." Blaine says as he stands up with Kurt's help. "I have some news for you too. I am singing three songs at the benefit and two are solos and one is a duet. Do you know of anyone in London who will be able to sing a duet with me tomorrow night at the Royal Benefit?" Blaine asks as he looks at Kurt with a smirk on his face.

"I would love to. Oh my God I am going to sing in front of the Royal Family. I can't believe you are doing this for me. You are so good to me!" Kurt says as he hugs Blaine.

"You deserve the best Kurt. We are going to sing Perfect just like we did at McKinley in the choir room. So do you have time to practice or do you need to be somewhere?" Blaine asks.

"I am free until I leave to go back to the states." Kurt says with a smile as they start practicing for their duet. After practicing for a few hours they change their clothes and get dressed in something fashionable as they head into the city to find a nice restaurant to enjoy a lovely dinner.

As the boys explored the city they found a quaint little restaurant and went in and they were seated off to the side and in a private area. They ordered their meals and then they started talking. "Blaine what do you want from me in our relationship? What did I need to do for you to be happy and fulfilled?" Kurt asks as he holds Blaine's hand.

Blaine takes a moment to think and then he says. "Kurt, I need you to be honest with me. I want to know if you are having a problem with something or if you need to make a decision that would affect both of us I would like some input before you make it. I would like you to tell me if I am doing something that upsets you or you don't like before it causes you to explode. But mostly I need you to just love me and be there for me when I am having a good time or a tough time." Blaine tells Kurt as he looks at Kurt's blue eyes letting his heart speak. "What do you need from me Kurt? What can I do to make our relationship good for you?" Blaine asks seriously.

"Blaine I agree with everything you said. To be honest, communicate with each other, to be there for each other whether we are celebrating or need to be helped up if we get knocked down. Blaine, I want to ask you to stop making my life wonderful at the expense of your life. If you are not happy Blaine I won't be happy no matter how well things are going for me. You can't be the only one making a sacrifice because that is not fair and not what I want. We have to work together because as a team we can't be beat. Just look at today. You told me to go to the meeting ready to perform and it sealed the deal. Tomorrow we are going to sing a duet and we are going to be the talk of the town. We just need to understand that it is okay to rely on each other. That's what you do when you are in a relationship. I think we can do this if we put forth the effort and work on it together." Kurt tells Blaine as dinner arrives and Blaine makes a toast. "To us, may we build a loving relationship that lasts forever and is filled with honesty, trust, communication, and respect for each other." Blaine says as they clink glasses. They finish their dinner as they discuss their duet, Kurt's play, and they laugh a lot as they remember things they used to do when they were dating back in Lima. They walked back to Blaine's hotel room and sat on the couch looking out over the beautiful city of London lit up at night.

The next morning Blaine was wide awake and up in the living room going over his performance in his head. Kurt came out of the bedroom and watched Blaine go through his routine and simply smiled. "You are looking good Mr. Anderson." Kurt tells Blaine as he stops rehearsing and walks over to Kurt and hugs him good morning. "Let's eat breakfast and then we can rehearse our duet." Blaine suggests as the phone in the hotel room starts to ring. "Hello this is Blaine Anderson. Just a minute please. It's for you Kurt." Blaine informs Kurt who is eating a piece of toast. "Hello, this is Kurt Hummel. Yes I can I'll be there in about an hour if that would work for you. Okay, I will see you at the theater, goodbye." Kurt tells the caller as he hangs up the phone. "That was the London producer and he wants to meet with me to discuss some things about the play in an hour. So I need to finish breakfast, get cleaned up, and head out. What time are you leaving for the venue?" Kurt asks. "The show starts at 7 o'clock so I figure around 5 o'clock." Blaine says. "Okay, I will make sure I am back here in time to leave with you." Kurt says as he leaves to change and then heads out. Blaine continues to practice and then he takes a short nap before he begins to get dressed for the charity concert event.

Kurt has been meeting with the producers and now he is waiting for the play's costume designer to arrive to discuss costumes. "I can't stay too much longer I am going to the Royal Family Charity Concert tonight. I am going to sing a duet with Blaine Anderson." Kurt informs them. "You know Blaine Anderson? We admire him very much. He was fantastic in Big Dreams as Butler." The producer says as they continue to wait. "Yes, he is my boyfriend." Kurt says with a smile. "I need to go or I will make Blaine late." Kurt tells them. "Listen Kurt, why don't you call him and tell him we will drop you off at the theater and he can meet you there." The producer suggests. Kurt calls Blaine and he agrees to meet him at the theater but reminds him that the show starts at 7 o'clock and that they are in the first half of the program. The costume designer finally arrives and they go down to the basement area where he works. He is showing Kurt his possible ideas about the costumes for the play and he discusses possible fabrics. He and Kurt are getting along really well when he finally looks at his watch and it reads 6:45 p.m. "Oh my God! I need to leave right now!" Kurt shouts as he is running towards the producers begging for a ride to the theater. "How long does it take to get to the theater where the charity event is being held?" Kurt asks as they get in the car and head to the charity concert.

The event has started and Blaine keeps looking for Kurt. He keeps asking the security people if they have seen Kurt and if they do to let him in immediately. The traffic on the roads is terrible because everyone is heading to the theater. Kurt looks at his watch and it reads 7:05p.m. "How much longer until we arrive to the venue?" Kurt shouts as he is losing his patience. "About 10 or 15 minutes." The producer informs Kurt. "I'm sorry Kurt this is my fault I shouldn't have asked you to stay. I knew you had a commitment for tonight." He apologizes to Kurt. It is 7:15 and the announcer says. Joining us tonight from the United States is a gentleman who just finished a successful run on Broadway in Big Dreams and is a former American Idol winner. Let's give a warm welcome to Mr. Blaine Anderson. Blaine walks out and bows as he stands next to the mike and starts strumming his guitar as he explains the importance of this song to him. He performs 'Teenage Dream' and receives a rousing ovation as he walks to the piano and introduces the next song as he looks to the side of the stage for Kurt but he's not there. He starts singing 'All of Me' and has the audience in his hands especially when he sings the falsetto parts. The crowd is enchanted with Blaine's performance and is showing him by their loud cheers and ovations. Kurt finally gets to the front doors and can hear Blaine singing. He is running to the back with security leading the way as Blaine introduces and starts singing 'Part of Your World' from the Little Mermaid. When he finishes the song he stands and bows. The audience is screaming and yelling encore. Blaine starts walk to the side of the stage. As he walks off the stage a producer stops him and says they want you to do an encore. He notices that Kurt is standing off stage and he goes back to the piano. "I am honored to do an additional song for you. I want to make it special so I am going to ask a friend of mine to help me sing this song. Please welcome Kurt Hummel to the stage. We sang this song together when we were in high school because we always wanted the other to know that we were perfect just the way we are. It's called 'Perfect.' They sang the duet and it was fantastic. They both bowed and left to loud cheers and applause. When they got off stage Blaine asked. "Are you alright?" Kurt looked at Blaine and explained what had happened and he apologized for being late but he could tell by the look on Blaine's face the damage was already done. A Royal helper came up to the boys and asked them to follow her because the Royal family wanted to thank them personally. They followed silently and they were introduced to the Royal family. They thanked them for performing and the boys accepted their thanks. They were led back to the green room of the theater. "Listen Kurt, I am going to go back to the hotel room. I'm pretty tired and I have a headache but you can stay and attend the after party." Blaine tells Kurt as packs up his guitar and heads out. "Blaine, can I go with you back to the hotel?' Kurt asks not knowing what Blaine is going to say. "Kurt, you are an adult and you can do whatever you want." Blaine says as he leaves the theater and starts walking back to the hotel. Kurt decides it would be best to let Blaine go by himself. He figures that Blaine needs to be alone to sort things out and get his emotions under control without him breathing down his neck. Kurt walks to a coffee shop for something to drink and to think about what happened today and what he needs to do to fix it. He finally decides it's time to walk back to the hotel room. He takes a cup of coffee for Blaine hoping to talk.

When Kurt unlocks the hotel door the living room is dark. He decides to look in the bedroom and he slowly opens the bedroom door to see a sleeping Blaine with tears tracks on his face. Kurt decides to sleep on the couch but he can't sleep because he knows he has hurt Blaine again. What's really bad is they had just talked about being there for each other and Kurt wasn't there for Blaine when he promised he would and it hurt Blaine a great deal. He knew he would have to do something to make it right if Blaine would let him because everything they had accomplished these past few days was destroyed and they are back to square one.

Blaine comes out of the bedroom and makes some coffee. Kurt wakes and walks into the kitchen and says. "Blaine, I am so sorry. I never meant to be late. What can I do to make you understand it wasn't intentional?" Kurt begs Blaine. "Stop saying you're sorry for one. Look I get it. You got caught up in something important to you and lost track of time. Don't worry about it. It's over and done with. Look, I'm finished in London and there is no reason to hang around so I was able to reschedule my flight and I'm leaving in a few hours. So excuse me I need to go pack up my things for the flight home." Blaine tells Kurt calmly as he stands and heads to the bedroom. "NO!" Kurt yells and stands in front of Blaine and grabs his hand and says. "Blaine, you are not going to do this to us. I made a mistake! I'm human. I never intended to miss the performance. I got mixed up in some costume talk about the play and I lost track of time. My mistake should not be enough to break us up. We were getting closer to each other and we were coming to an understanding of what we would need to be in this relationship. Blaine don't give up on us. Don't give up on me." Kurt says as tears are pouring down his face.

"Kurt, I'm not mad at you. You got caught up in your dream and I want you to follow your dream. I'm giving you that space. If I'm not around you don't have to worry about me or take care of me or meet my needs. Can't you see that? We said we would be honest with each other and the truth Kurt is when you are going after your dream nothing or no person is more important to you. You have blinders on and you are so focused on that dream that you don't see what else is happening around you. That's who you are Kurt and that's okay. Some day maybe you will figure out how to juggle your professional life and personal life together and be able to live in both worlds easily. Until that happens follow that dream and be the star you are. Now excuse me because I have to pack and the room has been paid up for the next three days so enjoy yourself and get your play figured out so you will be a smash hit when you open." Blaine says as he goes into the bedroom and starts packing. After Blaine shuts the door Kurt gets the phone and makes a phone call.

Blaine has put his carry on in the overhead compartment while the last few passengers get settled. Blaine closes his eyes and wants to get home so he can make some decisions about his future. He is listening to music as the plane increases its speed as it begins to take off. He takes a deep breath glad to know he is heading home. "Excuse me Mr. Anderson but for your information I am not going to let you get away from me without putting up a fight for the man I love." Kurt tells a surprised Blaine who is looking at Kurt like he is seeing a ghost. "You are the most important person in my life and I am not going to let you run away so you don't have to face the truth. The truth is when we are apart from each other we are two very unhappy individuals and our lives are miserable. That's the truth and you being this gallant knight in shining armor to save me from choosing my true love over my dreams needs to retire. Do you understand me Blaine Devon Anderson?" Kurt tells Blaine sternly. "Now, we will have some time to talk about this calmly because we are not going anywhere for the next seven hours. Would you like to go first or should I?" Kurt asks Blaine as he grabs his hand and kisses it as they look at each other and smile.


	25. Chapter 25 Learning a Lessoon

What If?

Chapter 25 – Learning a Lesson

After spending seven hours together on a plane the boys realize they still had issues to resolve before they can consider being more than friends. They agree that they love each other very much and will always be a part of the others life. They did agree that they need to let the other make their own choices regarding their careers but they would keep the other informed. They agreed that they want the best for the other and they should be happy, though they were not sure how to be happy without the other around.

They decided they still needed to work on being there for the other and to be more accepting of the others choices since they are adults and living on their own. They are going to work on not smothering each other and not forgetting the other and keeping promises. They decide it is best for them at the moment to just be friends and they were both going to focus on their careers for the time being. Kurt is working on learning his lines and songs for the musical though he has Blaine constantly on his mind wondering what he is doing.

After returning from London Blaine met with JC and discussed the direction he wanted his career to take at this point. Blaine wants to be so busy he won't have time to miss Kurt. He ends up going back to L.A. to meet with record producers about recording an album as well as auditioning for TV and movie parts. He spends a lot of time just singing at various venues in town just to keep busy. He tries to avoid Cooper who is always giving him a look that lets him know he doesn't approve of his choice to keep Kurt at a distance for the time being and to just be friends.

Kurt's rehearsals for 'Get On Board' are time consuming but worth it as he can see the improvement the troupe keeps making as each rehearsal is better than the last. Today they are rehearsing a song that requires Kurt to be dancing and climbing around on a scaffold. It reminds him of his tryout for Tony in West Side Story back at McKinley. Kurt was having a blast as he swung through the pipes and he sang his favorite song in the play. The producers love the performance and are thrilled with Kurt's interpretation of the song. They break for lunch and go to a small café and talk about the play and how it is coming along. "This afternoon Kurt I want to record that same scene rehearsal and send it to the producers in London. They want to be updated often so they can be as ready as possible when we head to London in a few months." The producer tells him. "That's a great idea because I would love to see how it looks and see if I need to make any changes." Kurt tells the producers as they finish their lunch and head back to the theater to continue rehearsing and film the scene they rehearsed this morning.

Blaine is practicing his latest song in the living room when Cooper walks in. "I'll finish practicing in my room if practicing in here bothers you." Blaine tells Coop as he walks into the living room. Cooper walks over to Blaine and sits down to him on the couch. "Blaine, I need to tell you something that I just found out. JC called me at work to tell me that he just heard that there was an accident at the theater where they are rehearsing 'Get On Board'. There were filming a song that requires the actor to sing and dance up and down this scaffolding. The actor was at the top of this 20 foot scaffolding and it collapsed and the actor fell to the stage floor and is currently in critical condition at the hospital." Cooper tells Blaine as his eyes become concerned and fear is beginning to show on his face. "Blaine, the actor is Kurt." Cooper tells Blaine as he watches the blood leave Blaine's face and he turns as pale as a white sheet. Blaine falls forward into Cooper's arms and sobs. "Blaine I have a ticket for you to head to New York City. Your flight is leaving in two hours so you need to go pack your things because I am driving you to the airport in thirty minutes. JC is going to cancel all of your scheduled performances for the next month." Cooper tells Blaine as he rubs his back. Cooper helps Blaine up and they get him packed and on the plane that will take him to Kurt.

Blaine just stares forward lost in his thoughts and worries. He doesn't hear the noise from the plane or the people talking nearby. He is wondering. "Will Kurt be alive when he gets there? How bad is he hurt? We've been apart wasting precious time together and now we may never get the chance to be together again. Please God give me a chance to make this right." Blaine pleads as the plane lands. He finds Rachael waiting for him at baggage pickup and she tells him that Kurt is still alive. They head to the hospital and see Burt and Carol sitting in the waiting area and not in Kurt's room. "How is he?" Blaine asks concerned as they stand and hug Blaine. "He is in surgery to stop some internal bleeding. He's still in critical condition and they are not sure he is going to make it." Burt tells Blaine and watches Blaine's eyes fill with tears. "He's young and strong and healthy Blaine. He's not going to leave us." Burt says as he looks into Blaine's eyes and tries to console Blaine as well as convince himself. As they all sit and wait Blaine asks. "What happened?"

"Apparently he was performing a number he had done in the morning. They were filming it so the producers in London could see it. He was at the top and the scaffold fell apart and he came crashing down. Come to find out that when he was at lunch some workers were redoing something on the scaffold and they were not finished. They workmen went to lunch and didn't tell anyone that it wasn't safe. Kurt and the producers came back from lunch not knowing it wasn't safe and Kurt started the song and the rest is history." Burt explains. "What are his injuries?" Blaine asks. "Let's see the doctor said he probably has a concussion because of the huge bump on his head. He has a broken right ankle, some broken ribs, internal bleeding, and maybe some internal injuries or bruising that might develop later. He has not regained consciousness since the accident." Burt explains as Blaine puts his head in his hands and rubs his face. "I'm an idiot. I have wasted so many days not being with Kurt and if he doesn't make it I won't survive. I can't live without him." Blaine says as he stands and leaves the waiting area to be by himself for awhile.

He walks around the hospital and finds the chapel. He goes inside and sits down in a pew and starts to talk softly. "I know I haven't talked to you in a long time but I need your help. Please don't take him from me. I understand the message you are trying to send me. I need to appreciate what I have because it can be gone in a second. I love him God with all my heart. I promise you I will cherish him and take care of him like the precious gift he is. Please give me the time to show you."

The door slowly opens and Burt sits down next to Blaine. "I bet you didn't expect me to sitting in a chapel. But I will do anything to help Kurt. I love him so much and I have screwed things up so bad for years." Blaine confides to Burt. "First of all kid finding you here is not surprising. I believe in miracles too because I have received a few in my lifetime." Burt tells Blaine. "Besides, there is not a better place to come when you need some peace and quiet so you can get your head straight about things. Did it help?" Burt asks. "I think it did because for the first time in a few years I know what I want or maybe I should say what I need to have a happy and successful life." Blaine informs Burt. "Well the reason I went looking after you is to tell you that Kurt is out of surgery and will be back in his room in a few minutes. They stopped the bleeding and all his vital organs look like they will heal fine. The doctor says he expects a full recovery though it may take a couple of months." Burt tells Blaine who hugs Burt tightly with a smile on his face. "Come on Blaine. Let's go see if Kurt is back in his room. Maybe he will wake up soon and we can bug him about his dancing." Burt says as they chuckle and leave the chapel feeling better.

When they arrived at Kurt's room they saw Kurt connected to some machines and a lot of wires connected to him. Carol and Rachael were already in the room when the guys walked in. Burt walked over to Kurt and rubbed his hand and talked to him while Blaine stood at the foot of Kurt's bed and looked at him lovingly. "Someone is here to see you so you should probably wake up Kurt." Burt said as he moves to sit next to Carol and Blaine moves to stand next to Kurt. He grabs his hand and holds it gently and rubs it with his thumb. "Kurt, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." Blaine says as he kisses his hand and brushes his hair away from his eyes. A few minutes later Blaine notices that Kurt's eyes are starting to move so he starts calling his naming trying to get him to wake up. Kurt's eyes finally open and he smiles when he sees Blaine sitting beside him and smiling back at him. "Hi Kurt, we are all here, your Dad, Carol and Rachael. How do you feel? Are you in any pain?" Blaine asks concerned. "Blaine, what are you doing here?" Kurt asks. "I had to make sure you are going to be alright. I had to come because I love you Kurt." Blaine says with a smile on his face. "I love you too." Kurt says with a sparkle in his eye. "What happened?" Kurt asks. "I'll let your Dad tell you while I'm going to let the doctor know you are awake." Blaine tells Kurt and then he leaves the room. Blaine tells the doctor about Kurt then walks back to the chapel and goes inside and sits down and whispers. "Thank you for giving me a second chance with Kurt. I promise you I will take care of him, protect him, and cherish him." Blaine says before he stands up and heads back to Kurt.


	26. Chapter 26 Love Prevails

What If?

Chapter 26 – Love Prevails

Blaine is getting out of the hospital elevator and is heading to Kurt's room when he sees the producers of 'Get On Board' leaving his room looking down at the ground and sad. "What's wrong? Is Kurt alright?" He asks the two men. "He is doing fine. We just had to tell him that we are going to replace him because he will not be able to open the show in Chicago." The producers inform Blaine. "Wait a minute there, he has worked so hard to get ready. It's not his fault the scaffold collapsed. You are lucky he is not suing you and this is how you treat him." Blaine complains. "Look, Kurt was our first choice but he won't be ready for opening night. What are we to do?" The producer laments. "What if I replace him until he is able to take over the part?" Blaine asks hoping for a positive reaction. "Would you be willing to do that? They ask Blaine considering the offer. "Yes, as long as Kurt agrees to it." Blaine tells them. "Let me talk to Kurt and I will get back to you by tomorrow afternoon." Blaine says and they agree to wait until they hear from Blaine before they do anything. Blaine walks into the room to have a discussion with Kurt while the producers leave.

"Hi Kurt, how are you feeling today?" Blaine asks as he walks over to Kurt's bedside and kisses him on his cheek. "I'm sore and I want to go home. The producers were just here and gave me some bad news. They are going to replace me because I won't be ready to perform when the show opens in Chicago." Kurt tells Blaine disappointed that his dream has been taken away. "Kurt, I talked to the producers before I came in. They told me they were going to replace you and I told them that replacing you wasn't fair and I gave them an alternative choice to their dilemma. I told them I would take the part until you were ready to come back as long as you agreed to it. They are going to wait until tomorrow afternoon before they make a decision so I can talk to you. That will give you a little time to decide what you want to do." Blaine explains as Kurt looks at him in disbelief. "You would do that? What if they don't want you to leave or you don't want to leave?" Kurt wonders. "Kurt, I don't want to be in another extended production right now. I want to focus on my music career." Blaine tells Kurt. "I figure that you should be able to take over by time the London run starts." Blaine predicts as Kurt smiles. "Okay, let's do it. If you are still offering I will accept." Kurt says as he hugs Blaine and whispers. "Thank you for doing this for me. I love you." Kurt says happy his dream is still possible.

The doctor comes in and after examining Kurt he agrees to let Kurt go home to recover. Blaine helps Kurt dress and they head out of the hospital into a waiting taxi. Blaine hands the address to the taxi driver and checks with Kurt to make sure is he feeling okay. As the ride continues Kurt notices that they are not going towards the loft. "Blaine, where are we going? This is not the way to the loft?" Kurt tells Blaine in wonderment. "Kurt, I am not taking you to the loft. I'm taking you to my place so I can take care of you and you can help me rehearse your part. I have come to my senses Kurt. After your accident I realized I could have lost you and I know I wouldn't have survived if you were not at my side. I love you Kurt Hummel and I want you in my life not as friends but as my partner in life. We are going to start living our lives together and working together to make our lives happy. We will work together to make each other's dreams come true if you agree with my revelation that is." Blaine asks with a smirk on face. Kurt's smile gets bigger and he carefully hugs Blaine and kisses his lips as he says. "You have made my dream come true. You are my Prince Charming Mr. Anderson. I love you very much and I agree to be your partner in life."

The boys get out of the taxi and head up to Blaine's apartment. Blaine takes out his key and opens the door and Kurt walks in using his crutches. He looks around and sees some of his things from the loft. "What did you do? I can't believe you did this. Did you move me in?" Kurt asks with his eyes wide open. "Yes, I did and I do not plan on moving you back." Blaine tells Kurt and he helps him sit down on the couch. Kurt pulls him down onto the couch with him and holds him tightly as he kisses Blaine passionately. Kurt pulls away and starts talking. "Blaine, before we do this officially we need to talk for a minute. Are you sure this is what you want and you are doing this for the right reason?" Blaine takes Kurt's hands and says. "Kurt I spent five hours on a plane afraid that I may have lost you. I asked myself would I have been happy with the time we had together. Would I feel like I had enjoyed and appreciated the time we were together? My answer was no because of me we spent too many days not being together and I have realized that as much as I want to I can't control what happens to us in this world. Your accident woke me up and I realized you are too precious for me to take you for granted and I need to appreciate every day that you and I can be together whether it's a good or a bad day. And when I say together I mean together under the same roof. Do you want to be together Kurt?" Blaine asks. "That is all I have ever wanted Blaine. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Kurt says as the boys simply hug and think about what their futures will be like, together.

Kurt and Blaine spend the next few weeks getting Blaine ready for opening night in Chicago by reading lines and practicing songs. Kurt explains to Blaine how he interprets the character and how he thinks the character should be played since this was after all Kurt's part. Blaine learned well and soon they headed to Chicago. Kurt was getting better and stronger every day. He had even begun to start doing some dance steps. Finally it was opening night and everyone was nervous as they were all hoping for a successful run. Kurt watched from the wings and marveled how wonderful Blaine was. The play ended to a standing ovation and Kurt hugged Blaine as he came off the stage telling him how great he was. They headed back to the hotel for a private celebration as they waited for the reviews to come in.

The next morning the papers were delivered to their hotel room and Kurt quickly started looking for the review. He found it and read out loud. "The star of the show most certainly was Blaine Anderson. His voice made the songs come alive and his portrayal was perfect. Well done Mr. Anderson well done. I highly recommend everyone to go see 'Get on Board' and you will be glad you got on board." Kurt had tears in his eyes. "Blaine that was fantastic. They loved it, they loved you." Kurt says as he hugs Blaine with tears in his eyes. "Thanks Kurt and you will make it even better by time we get to London." Blaine says as he looks proudly into Kurt's eyes. The weeks flew by as they performed the play in front of sold out audiences every night.

The cast was now on a plane heading to London. They have two weeks to get ready for the London run. Everyone was a little concerned about the change in lead since Blaine had been received so well. Everyone except Blaine who had all the confidence in Kurt and knew he would do well. "I can't wait to see you take the lead Kurt. This part was written for you and everyone will see that once you get to perform it." Blaine tells Kurt without a shade of doubt.

It is opening night and Kurt is sitting in his dressing room when Blaine walks in with a bouquet of red and yellow roses. "Are you nervous Mr. Hummel?" Blaine asks as he kisses Kurt and gives him the flowers. "I have a stomach filled with butterflies but I am also confident in myself because I know that I am going to kill it tonight." Kurt explains. "Break a leg Kurt. I'll see you later. Just remember that no matter what happens I love you." Blaine says as he kisses Kurt on his forehead and leaves to let Kurt get ready for the biggest night in his career.

Bravo! Bravo! Can be heard throughout the theater as the curtain falls for the final time and Kurt runs into Blaine's arms. "I did it Blaine! I did it." Kurt says proudly to Blaine as he gets congratulations from the cast and producers. "That was fantastic Kurt. I have never done that well." Blaine tells Kurt. After attending a few parties the loving couple walked around London and sat down at a coffee shop and talked. They talked about the play and taking the play to Broadway. They talked about Blaine writing music, performing music, and completing an album. They talked about their dreams and what they envisioned their future to be like. "Our future looks pretty good if you ask me." Kurt says as takes a sip of his coffee. "You know what I like best about our future?" Blaine says. "Is the fact I get to spend it with you." He grabs Kurt's hand and heads out of the café as the sun is starting to rise. They stop and pick up the paper and this time Blaine starts to read the review out loud. "A star was born last night as Kurt Hummel announced to the world I have arrived….


End file.
